The forgotten House
by Stormzzz
Summary: Brendan and Cheryl receive a letter that a estranged family member has passed away leaving them an old house. The house is occupied by a sinister force. They spend the weekend there,as strange happenings occur around them,will they manage to escape? Rated M for later chapters. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

So in this, Brendan and Ste are accompanied by Cheryl and Nate to a house for a weekend stay. The house however is occupied by something sinister. I thought it maybe different to try a spooky fic?

Rated M,just in case,as it's Stendan,and they can't help themselves. ;)

The Forgotten House.

Friday 10am

Brendan, Ste, Cheryl and Nate drove up through the wrought iron gates, and up a long driveway. There was a large hedge maze to the left of the grounds of the drive, with large oak trees dotted around. They had received word an estranged relative had passed away leaving the house desolate, and in need of repair. They had all decided to drive up together, curious as to the house they'd never even known about till now.

Brendan drove up the almost never ending driveway and towards the house, it was a beautiful hot day, the sun shone down on the house, it looked incredibly grand in the sun and had huge windows all across the front, and ivy had grown pretty much over the whole house, shrouding it. The car pulled up to the front door, it was a huge wooden door, and much how you'd expect a castle door to look.

Ste got out of the car first and looked at the house in awe.

_"Hey, this is mint init?!"_ Ste gushed excited.

_"Yeah if you like creepy looking places it is"_ Cheryl moaned "Its bloody massive!"

A slight breeze passed around them, making Cheryl and Ste both shiver.

_"Wha, What was that?" Cheryl cried "I went really cold then"_ Cheryl folded her arms up to her chest.

_"Wind love, just the wind"_ Nate closed his arms around Cheryl warming her up into a hug.

_"Hey, is anyone gonna help me here?!_ Cried Brendan. He was overloaded with bags and you couldn't see his face as he juggled precariously. Ste laughed at him and went over to help.

_"Jesus Chez, how many bags ye need to bring for a weekend? We ain't moving in for a month you know?!_ Brendan exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Bren, I need everything I packed. Most of it's alcohol!" Cheryl winked as she rooted in her bag for an envelope. In the envelope was a letter and a skeleton key, that apparently opened every room in the house. They all walked up to the front door and looked up, the house towered above them.

* * *

The house was not unlike a tardis, bigger on the inside if that was possible. The deco was old Victorian style; and they felt like they had traveled back in time. There was an old smell to the place, dusty and a hint of wood. There was a stretched out staircase in front of them, and on the ceiling was a vast chandelier swaying slightly.

_"Why is it moving?"_ Cheryl whispered to Nate. _"Just the breeze love, these old houses don't have much insulation"_

Just then another chill touched up Cheryl's neck making her feel Goosebumps, she let out a shriek and grabbed onto Nate.

_"Chez, what's wrong with ye?"_ Brendan asked.

_"It's this house, it's creepy!"_ Cheryl replied.

_"Nah!"_ Said Ste. _"Its just cos its a old house, an it's big. You'll get used to the place!"_ Ste smiled as he ran up the stairs to the top.

_"I've always wanted to do this!"_ Ste shouted. He straddled the long banister and began to slide down but half way he stopped and jolted forward quickly.

_"Ouch!_" Ste winced

_"Needs polishing then?"_ Brendan laughed walking up to Ste and helping him off the banister. He gently stroked over his arse. _"That better?"_ He winked at Ste.

_"Yeah, thanks"_ Ste grinned.

They all decided to look upstairs first; Cheryl demanded they all stick together. They made there way past the rooms upstairs, the hallways were a cloudy grey colour, which made the place have an unloved feeling.

They went into the last room on the corridor, it was a study. On the walls there was a large book case full to the brim of books. A solid oak desk was placed in the middle of the room,with an old oil lamp on it. Pieces of paper and pencils were lying on it. Over on the wall Green velvet curtains hung down heavy from the tall windows of the room.

_"Wow, this place is brilliant"_ Nate enthused. _"How come you've never mentioned it before?"_ He looked at Cheryl and Brendan.

_"Well, we didn't know about it, did we Bren?"_ Cheryl replied.

_"Never met the relative who lived here, she was estranged from the family"_. Cheryl said as she went to sit down at the desk.

Suddenly there was a loud thump behind them. Ste jumped and turned round on his heals but couldn't see anything.

_"What was that?!"_ Ste exclaimed. _"Nothing Steven, just..."_

_"Wind? Fuck off blaming the wind now will ye!"_ Cheryl sighed.

They all turned to leave the room when a second thump noise came from behind them. Cheryl ran up to Ste and strangled a hug round his neck.

_"Can't Breatheee!"_ Ste choked

_"Sorry Babe"_ Cheryl held his hand.

_"Well, I know what's been making the noises!"_ Nate spoke as he collected two books off the floor. _"Just these books, must have fallen off the shelves eh?"_ He replied putting them on the desk.

They walked off closing the door behind them; they failed to notice a light flickering under the door as they walked away.

* * *

They each chose one the bedrooms upstairs and put their bags down. Ste wandered over to the window and looked out to the large grounds. He looked down at the maze and grinned.

_"Bren,after dinner,lets all go round the maze!"_ Ste said.

Brendan came up behind Ste and wrapped his arms tightly around Ste's waist resting his chin on his shoulder. He looked out at the maze then nuzzled closely into Ste's neck. He moved his lips over caressing his neck and up to his ear nibbling at his earlobe.

_"Hmm, sounds a good idea that, watch you and Chez get bloody lost in it"_ Brendan smiled into his neck and pressed a kiss there.

_"Hey! We won't! Besides, you'd come rescue me wouldn't you?"_ Ste smiled enjoying the attention he was receiving off Brendan.

A flash of light surrounded the room, shocking Brendan to turn round suddenly. He looked back at Ste and they stared puzzled at each other.

_"Um, lightning?"_ Ste suggested.

_"I guess, but during the day? And the sun is out as well?"_ Brendan looked out at the sky, no grey clouds.

They decided to put it down to thunder in the distance as they made there way to Cheryl and Nate's bedroom.

Ste knocked at the door. _"Are you decent you two?!"_ Shouted Ste through the door.

No one answered.

_"They must be downstairs then?"_ Said Brendan.

They wandered down the corridor; on the walls were old oil lamps and pictures with huge thick frames. There was now a musty smell upstairs, it wasn't very pleasant really. They were glad to go downstairs.

Brendan winked at Ste as he too straddled the banister.

_"Erm Bren,I best warn ya, that bloody hurts!"_ Ste warned.

Brendan ignored his warning and shot right down to the bottom of the banister, landing in a heap on the floor. Ste let out his donkey laugh which began to echo around the house very loudly. Almost shaking the walls around them.

_"Wow, Steven, best not laugh out loud again, I am nearly deaf now!"_ Brendan teased as he got up on his feet.

Ste looked around with his mouth open. _"How loud was that?! This house is weird Bren"_ He decided.

* * *

Cheryl and Nate had found themselves in the kitchen. Cheryl was trying to figure out the arga stove. There was an old style fire place in the corner of the kitchen; it had a large pot hanging there. There were pots and pans hanging from the celling,and brass plates on the stone walls.

_"Maybe this is why she was estranged from your family?"_ Nate questioned as he gestured to the black pot. _"Looks like a bloody cauldron!"_ He laughed.

_"Nate, Please! I am already on tenterhooks."_ Cheryl still couldn't work the stove so decided a takeaway a better idea. They sat down together on a wooden bench and leaned up on the long wooden table in the kitchen, so big there wasn't much room to swing a cat about let alone walk through.

Nate turned to Cheryl and kissed her when a loud squeaking noise interrupted them, Chez moved slowly and looked up to behind Nate as her eyes widened and pupils dilated.

_"What?"_ Nate asked

Cheryl gestured behind him with her eyes, so he slowly turned around and watched as the black pot was swinging side to side, squeaking with each movement.

_"HIYA!"_ Ste shouted as he came running in _"So this is where ya hiding!"_ Ste said

Cheryl screamed so loud deafening poor Nate who winced as he covered his ears.

_"Chez!?" Whats wrong?"_ Brendan asked as he came running in thinking the world had just ended.

Cheryl and Nate started to explain about the 'cauldron' swinging on it's own and Brendan mentioned the flash of light in the bedroom upstairs. This made Cheryl more on edge, so they decided a drink was in order, just to calm their nerves.

It worked as they all were tipsy after a while, they had made some dinner thanks to Ste, he managed to work the stove and cooked them up a lovely meal together. It was mid afternoon now and they were all sat around chatting. Ste decided to share in his wonderful plan of going around the maze as a laugh.

They all went outside, it was still a warm day, and the sun was hot. They made there way over to the Maze entrance, it had a wooden board outside with a map of the maze and the various locations, dead ends and way outs. Ste and Cheryl both took a picture of the map on their phones as they argued that even though it is cheating it was better to be safe than lost indefinitely. They decided to split into pairs. First team back at the entrance wins.

They were wandering round for a long while, Brendan and Ste had gone to the right side of the maze. They had found a lot of dead ends in the now and Brendan was getting impatient.

_"Oh lighten up Bren!"_ Ste moaned _"It's meant to be fun this weekend, spending some time together"_

Brendan growled as they came to another dead end, he grabbed hold of Ste and swung him round into the hedge, and moved in for a long deep kiss. Brendan moved close into Ste,and pushed his groin up against Ste as they moaned into each others mouth.

A loud scream echoed around them,it making them jump apart.

_"Oh my god, was that Cheryl?"_ Ste asked

_"I don't know, quick try calling her!"_ Brendan spoke concerned.

Ste tried calling Cheryl but his signal was dead, Brendan looked at his phone and his was dead too. They decided to try and find the exit now quickly.

* * *

Over on the left side of the maze both Nate and Cheryl had heard the scream too, with no signal available they made there way out. Cheryl was following the map on her phone; but it led them to a strange opening. Two fir trees graced a circled area,along with two benches. Right in the middle there was what looked like a trap door located in the ground, it had overgrown with weeds. Nate bent down and ripped away the weeds to reveal an old wooden door with black rivets on it, and a heavy circle handle. He tried to pull it up but it was stuck.

_"Can you help me Cheryl? I want to know what's under here"_ Nate asked.

_"I don't want too! God knows what's down there!"_ Cheryl walked backwards into Ste who was smiling.

_"Arrggh! Ste,don't sneak up like that!,did ye hear that scream?"_ Cheryl asked

_"Yeah, we thought it was you!"_ Ste hugged Cheryl

Brendan was now helping Nate pull open the trap door that lay beneath them. Cheryl and Ste helped too, they were starting to shift it when a knocking noise tapped lightly on the inside of it. They all backed off looking at each other.

_"Oh I've had enough of this!"_ Ste walked over to the trap door and shouted

_"Right whatever you are, pack it in; we had enough of your games!"_ Ste spoke loud at the floor when a louder menacing knock thudded through the door throwing him off balance.

Brendan and Nate tried again to yank it open, when this time it did, creaking loudly dust swirled around the air as the door swung back open. They looked inside, it was very dark and they couldn't see very well. Nate used his phone to shine into the hole and noticed a wooden ladder descending down. Cheryl pushed forwards knocking into Nate and he let go of his phone, they heard it crack on the floor beneath.

_"We'll have to go down there now, won't we?"_ Brendan sighed.

It was dark inside the room in the ground; cobwebs were littered about as spiders cheerfully swung on them. Nate started to climb down, trying to block out the pleas from Cheryl to come back up again. From deep within the room something was stirring, it knew someone had moved the door, traveling quicker towards the light from the open trap door it moved at Nate.

_"Wha..! Something just touched me."_ Nate spoke softy but loud enough for Brendan to hear.

_"What do you mean, is there someone with ye down there?" _Inquired Brendan.

_"I heard it, come towards me"_ Nate cried.

Nate was starting to feel dizzy, like his blood had rushed out of his body in that moment; he lost his footing and crashed onto the surface below. Nate started to claw around for his phone, hoping it would still work for some light to see. He felt he wasn't alone as he tried in vain to feel around for his phone. It was happening again, coming out of the darkness towards him. A tingling sensation covered his spine, as he felt the hair hitch up on his neck, desperately trying to grab his phone, it came nearer almost to his face,he held his breath,then Brendan shone his phone into his face. It was gone.

_"Hey, yis okay?"_ Brendan climbed off the ladder and went over to Nate, whose eyes were fixed on one spot.

_"NATE,hey,it's Brendan, what happened?"_ Brendan moved his face round towards him.

_"Nothing Brendan"_ Nate snapped out of it as Cheryl and Ste descended the ladder.

Cheryl was protesting the whole way down.

_"What's the betting there's 'wind' down here too eh?"_ Cheryl spoke scared

_"Oh my god, Nate! Babe you alright?"_ Cheryl ran to him and gave him a strangled hug.

Ste held up his phone, so did Cheryl, and Brendan. Nate's phone had broken with the fall, he stood up with a wince as he had hurt his ankle. They looked ahead to what they now realized to be a hallway of sorts, made of brick. It was cold and damp, a swirl of dust moved continuously around them, making there eyes dart at times, as they walked along.

Ste had caught up to Brendan and held onto his hand, Brendan turned to him and smiled into his eyes, while giving his hand a tight squeeze he pulled Ste very close and kissed him.

_"Seriously, doing that now while we are in the pit of hell?"_ Cheryl screeched at them through the dim light from their phones.

_"Chez, if I had my way our lips would never part"_ Brendan replied

_"Aw Bren, ya such a romantic! Wait till I get ya home"_ He winked back

They carried on walking for what seemed a decade, fighting through the cobwebs and dust.  
They found a door at the end, with a keyhole. Ste tried the handle but it was locked. He knocked on the door as a laugh. However there came a reply. A light started to flicker at the bottom of the door, Ste saw it and started to back off.

_"Erm, guys, what is that light there?"_ Ste asked.

_"Dunno, Hey!? Is someone there? Open the door for us will ye!"_ Brendan laughed and turned to the others.

A click could be heard, which seemed to echo around them. Brendan's eyes widened as he looked towards the door, the light had gone.

_"Ye are fucking joking me!"_ Brendan hitched a breath as the once locked door creaked open for him.

* * *

*What do you think? Please let me know if I should continue this. xx *


	2. Chapter 2

Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed this story, as always your comments mean a lot to me. :D

I wasn't sure a spooky fic would work, but I am hoping you like this next chapter too.

*Warnings: Contains some smut, and spookiness. *

Chapter 2

Friday 4pm.

Brendan walked into a cold dark room. There were red candles dotted around, all flickering. He turned to beckon the others in when the door slammed shut, trapping him inside.

* * *

Ste was beside himself as the door slammed to leaving them outside while Brendan disappeared.

_"Brendan!Oh my god, we have to get him out of there!"_ He shouted at Cheryl and Nate whose faces were of complete shock. Ste started banging his fists over the door and desperately shuck the door handle.

_"Brendan, open the door!"_ Ste shouted.

Cheryl tried to calm Ste down, even though she was just as scared.

_"It's back"_ Nate spoke softly

_"It's in there with him"_ Nate spoke again, looking up at Cheryl and Ste.

_"What's back love? Nate? You're not making any sense"_ Cheryl cupped over Nate's face and looked in his eyes. They seemed very distant, like he was looking right through her.

Nate then glanced down to the bottom of the door and pointed out his hand. Cheryl and Ste moved back to watch the light under the door dim quickly.

_"Oh god, Cheryl! The key, the one that opens all the doors?Where is it?"_ Ste was getting agitated.

_I, In my b,bag love"_ Cheryl was pretty scared now.

Cheryl grabbed her bag, but her hands were shaking so she dropped it, and the contents flew out over the floor. They all scrambled to look for the key, using their phone light to see. They searched feeling along the dusty concrete floor.

_"Chez, you sure you had it?"_ Ste asked worried.

_"Yes Love, I am sure, It'll be here somewhere"_ She replied voice faltering.

Nate suddenly spoke again. _"It's back, look under the door, the light, and it's brighter now"_ Nate said.

They heard someone speak behind the door as the light dimmed again.

_"Brendan? Will you fucking answer me?"_ Ste kicked the door.

_"Found it!"_ Cheryl rushed to the door and used the key as the door clicked open.

* * *

Brendan ran over and grabbed around but there was no handle on this side of the door, only a key hole. A strange feeling came over him, as though he wasn't alone so he spun round quickly.

One by one the candles blew out, Brendan's eyes were wide as he watched the only light in the room fade dimmer and dimmer. Until there was one candle left, it was placed in a metal handled holder on a round table in the center of the room. Brendan ran over to it and grabbed it in his hand.

He used the low candle light to study where he was. It was a round shaped room, made of stone. There were no windows. On the wall he noticed some writing had been left here, as he walked over to read it, in the corner of his eye he saw a small light in the distance.

Brendan turned towards it and walked, the light got closer and closer to him as he walked. The hair on his neck had prickled up, his palms were sweating. He stopped, and the light stopped too.

_"Who are ye?"_ Brendan asked, his heart beat quickening

There was no answer.

_"What do ye want?"_ He asked loudly while turning his head around.

Still nothing. Brendan smiled and turned to walk back to the door.

_"Yeah thought so, just a figment of our bloody imagination!"_Brendan smirked, then gasped when the light began to move again towards him, it got brighter and bigger until Brendan had to shield his eyes.

_'GET OUT! LEAVE!'_

A shrill voice screamed at him as the light expanded over his body and went out. Brendan was shaking now; his legs almost gave way as they trembled beneath his body.

Brendan took in a deep breath and dared to open his eyes, the light was gone, and just the candle stayed lit, flickering in his hand.

Brendan was stood in the middle of the room in shock, holding the flickering candle he heard the door click behind him,he'd never been so relieved to see them.

_"Ye won't BELIEVE what just happened to me!" _He laughed as he strode over to Ste. passing the candle to Cheryl he tightly hugged an emotional Ste.

_"You left me"_ Sobbed Ste

_"I never left you Steven, the bloody door slammed shut! I'd never leave ye"_ promised Brendan giving him a soft kiss to the forehead.

_"So now what?"_ asked Ste

_"We have been given a message"_ Brendan spoke with a serious tone. _"Whatever is here, said we had to leave and get out"_ He added.

_"Let's go then!"_ Cheryl pleaded.

_"No, I don't want to leave, no ghost or whatever the fuck it thinks it is is driving us out"_ Brendan replied.

_"I agree"_ said Ste clinging on to Brendan so tight in fear he'd lose him.

_"Let's at least give it one night, come on, a haunted house? It might be fun?!"_ Nate agreed.

_"Maybe if we didn't show it fear it would get bored and leave us alone?" _Suggested Ste

_"FUN?! Yeah,COURSE, and pigs will be flying past the windows if we ever get back up ground to see them!"_ Snapped Cheryl.

_"That's enough, look let's go back up here, I think this is an underground tunnel, like an escape route from the house. We will be back there if we follow it round."_

Just before they left the round room, Brendan checked out the writing on the wall.

_'I told you to leave'_

* * *

It turned out the hallway had led back to the house,they ended up in the basement. There was a bulb hanging from the ceiling with a cord hanging down,so Ste pulled on it as light brightened up the dingy basement.

There was a set of wooden stairs that led upstairs,they were making there way to them when a sound stopped them. The noise seemed to travel down the stairs stop then a dull thump on the floor. It happened again.

_"Is that skipping?"_ Asked Cheryl

Cheryl walked over to stand at the bottom step. Cheryl looked up but no one was there.

The noise happened again,gentle skipping noise traveled towards her,then stopped briefly. Then Cheryl was quickly shoved back against the wall and was held ridged.

_"Someone...someone touched me" "I felt hands here"_ as Cheryl gestured to her chest. _"They pushed me back at this wall!"_

_"Chez,are ye okay?"_ Brendan asked concerned.

_"Yes love,I am. I think it was a child,skipping down the stairs"_ It hadn't frightened her this time,as she walked back up the stairs,the noise stopped.

* * *

Ste made them all a meal once they had returned to the house, the smell of fish now greeted them as Brendan stoked the huge coal fire in the lounge. He started a fire and they all settled down to eat.

Ste sat on the golden fir rug that lay in front of the fireplace to warm himself, Brendan had joined him, as he moved his fingers through the thick fir of it he drew Ste's gaze, they smiled.

They were seen by Cheryl who loved to watch them so happy together, the struggle they had gone through just to get to this place in their lives had been worth it, they adored each other, it made Cheryl feel a peace over her as she lay in Nate's arms, they all enjoyed the quiet for the first time since they'd arrived.

They finally settled in for the night, as far as weekends away go it was an eye opener.

* * *

Ste was in the bathroom washing his face; he brushed his teeth as Brendan came in and cuddled around him. They stared at each other in the mirror. Ste kept brushing his teeth as Brendan beamed loving looks at him.

"I love you Steven" Brendan purred into Ste's ear

Ste felt a tingling hit inside his stomach. He rinsed his mouth out and stopped to look back at Brendan.

"I love you more Bren" Ste replied happy.

Brendan moved to grip the hem under Ste's t-shirt pulled it over his head. They watched each other in the mirror, as Brendan ran his fingers under the cold tap, and moved to Ste's nipples and circled his damp fingers over them.

Ste hitched a breath at the coldness of the water as it hardened them. Brendan used his hands over Ste's chest as he took his teeth down on his neck, biting down firm but not too hard, just enough to make Ste groan contently.

Brendan kept the movements continuous. He took his nails over his nipples slightly stinging pleasure, which shot round his body like electricity, Ste jolted with the feel of it.

_"Kiss me Bren"_ Ste breathed heavy at Brendan who didn't break their stare in the mirror, they both watched as their lips kissed sideways and tongues lapped at each others mouth.

Brendan removed Ste's boxers as he wrapped his hands around his pert arse cheeks he squeezed them in his palms.

Both their eyes wide on each other like a craving they couldn't quench. Brendan put up his hand and took his tongue over his palm suggestively to Ste watching, as he moved down with it to his cock, his slick palm moved over him effortlessly. Brendan stroked Ste over and over not breaking his gaze.

_ "Watch what I do to you, making you hard is so easy Steven"_ Brendan growled in his ear. Ste's moans were getting louder as he was so turned on watching the man he loved make him fall apart in his arms.

Ste needed to touch Brendan too; he pushed down his boxers moving his hands to Brendan's hips behind him. He soaped up his palms and rubbed them together, moving his arms around he grabbed Brendan's hard cock in one hand and balls in the other.

He started to smear the soap on him, his fist moving over him, wetting him; he was pumping his cock relentless and teasing his fingers on his balls.  
They stayed this way for the longest time they could, watching how they both made each other breathless.

Their bodies were now rocking together, keening so hard.  
"Keep your eyes open Bren, I want you to watch as I make you come so hard for me"

They moved with each other in rhythm now, back and forth grinding until they started to tremble as they both came together, heavy breathing and moaning. Never once closing their eyes.

* * *

They had all been asleep a couple of hours, a strange black mist appeared downstairs. There was a menacing noise coming from it as it moved up the staircase.

In Cheryl and Nate's room the hinge on the window began to move, creaking. They didn't move though. Then an old TV in the corner of the room flickered on, white noise screeched though the bedroom, waking them both up.

_"Nate, Nate! What's that?"_ Cheryl spoke as she was faced with a horror at the bottom of the bed. The black mist swirled in mid air not moving but made a weird deep tone. It stared at Cheryl or so she thought.

Nate woke as he too saw it, it moved slowly towards them as they watched it pass between them and go through the wall.

_"What the fuck was that?!"_ Nate asked shaking.  
_"Dunno babe, but I've tried pinching myself and still haven't woken up!_

_"Oh my god, it's headed towards Bren and Ste's room!"_

* * *

Something woke Ste,he yawned as he stretched to find his phone. The light from it blinded him as he tried to check the time,blinking trying to focus his eyes on the painful light.

"3am" He sighed.

He looked over at Brendan who was sound asleep. He moved his hand gently over Brendan's shoulder, lent down and gave him a chased kiss there.

Suddenly a loud banging made him jump,it was Cheryl and Nate screaming through the door.

_"It's coming,wake up! Ste,Brendan,get out quickly!"_ Ste heard them are their cries muffled through the doors thick wood.

_"Jeez,what are they playing at?"_ Groaned a sleepy Brendan as he stirred from his dream.

_"Bren.."_

_"Chez,it's the middle of the night!_ Brendan shouted.

_"Bren..."_

_"Go away and leave us to sleep!"_ He groaned

_"Bren...!"_

_"Bloody women,I was having a great dream then too,typical,waking me up..."_ Brendan was now mumbling trying to fall asleep again. All the while Nate and Cheryl were hammering on the bedroom door.

"BRENDAN!"

Stevens voice woke him, his voice that of fear. He turned to look at him, and saw Ste looking into the room. The light from his phone lay on the sheets but cast enough light for Brendan to see his eyes were wide.

Brendan's breathing began to falter as he turned to look to the room. There was a black mass, near the end of the room, but you could still see it in the darkness of the room because of its movement, swirling in mid air, the noises it made were terrifying, as it moved towards them.

_"MOVE!"_ Brendan exclaimed as he grabbed Ste and moved off the bed. They watched as the black mass moved through their bed and into the wall.

_"Wha, what was it?"_ Ste asked not able to stop his legs from giving way.

_"I don't know, but I didn't bloody like it!"_ Brendan answered now picking Ste back up and hugging him to his chest.

_"BREN! Will you let us in!"_ Cheryl kicked hard at the door, as Brendan opened it.

_"Something vexes thee?"_ Brendan asked seeing his sister terribly flustered.

_"Something vexes...What? You being sarky?! Like this is the time for that! There's a dark swirly effigy wandering through our bloody walls here!"_ Cheryl ran out of breath, and turned a deep red colour.

_"Erm, yes, well calm down love"_ Nate stoked Cheryl's arm.

_"Did you see it too?_ Asked Nate calmly.

_"See it? It came at us! What is going on in here?"_ Ste said as he started pacing the hall.

_"Where's my bloody phone"_ Cheryl spoke annoyed

_"Who ye gonna call?"_ Brendan couldn't resist.

Cheryl took her backhand to Brendan.

_"Funny fucker ain't ya,I was going to call the police or somet,I dunno"_ Cheryl sobbed slightly.

_"I'm sorry sis,no more joking,but the cops ain't ghostbusters are they?"_ Brendan smirked under his hand then coughed to mask it.

_"Well we need to do something"_ Nate said.

_"Great,thanks Nate,words of wisdom as ever"_ Ste snapped after having enough. He was tired and grumpy.

_"I'm gonna make some coffee,no way I'm sleeping with that flyin whatsit around"_

Ste turned to walk downstairs as the others followed.

The black mass had appeared again at the study door,watching them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you all for your continued support of my story, all the reviews and comments are just amazing. *

Chapter 3

Ste made them all some coffee, as they sat down in the lounge. The fire was out now, so instead they took a sofa each and wrapped themselves tightly under blankets. Ste laid on Brendan's chest his hands cupped the warm mug of coffee. Cheryl and Nate sat legs entwined on the other.

Nate broke the silence.

_"There's three of them here isn't there?"_ Nate asked.

_"Three what love?"_ Cheryl asked taking a drink of her coffee.

_"Spirits"_ Interrupted Ste. _"You mean the spirits in this house don't you?_

_"Hmm"_ Nate nodded.

_"Well, there's the light Brendan saw, then there's the child in the basement and..."_

_"The black swirling effigy"_ Ste interrupted again.

_"That's the evil one isn't it?"_ Ste shuddered.

_"Maybe it's trying to communicate"_ Brendan suggested _"After all it spoke to me_" He admitted while stroking his fingers through Ste's hair.

_"What about a Ouija board?"_ Nate asked. _They used those to speak to the spirits right? We could ask em to jog on!"_ Nate laughed

_"Ghosts can't jog! They float!"_ Cheryl spouted

_"Jesus, it's a figure of speech Chez!"_ Brendan rolled his eyes._ "Besides they're dangerous, shouldn't mess with it"_

Talking for a short while amongst themselves the house began to fall silent. Soon they fallen asleep.

* * *

Saturday. 7am

Cheryl woke first, Nates' foot was stuck in her ear as realization they'd all crashed out in the lounge.  
she moved and winced as a sharp pain shot through her neck, rolling her head about it cracked painfully.

Cheryl watched over Nate sleeping soundly, then across to the other sofa where Brendan and Ste were wrapped tightly together asleep too.  
The sun was shining through a crack in the curtains, she was happy they'd got through the night.

The house was peaceful now, had a different feel to it, after the occurrences they went through last night. It had really frightened Cheryl, but she did have a plan up her sleeve. Cheryl quietly stepped off the sofa, trying not disturbing Nate or the others and went into the kitchen. Cheryl took out her phone and dialed a number.

Cheryl:_ Hello? It's Cheryl! Um Brady? Yes that one! Um,Can ye come to the old house I told ye about? We are having some problems."_  
_  
__Cheryl: "I wouldn't ask if it weren't important, we really need your help,please come?"  
__  
__Cheryl: "Oh, thank you, ye, thank you, ye won't regret it no. Bye"__  
_

* * *

_"Chez? Who was ye talking too?"_ Brendan had heard Cheryl.

_"Oh hey, Bren. Just doing something about our house problem, you know?_ Cheryl sighed.

_"Want some breakfast?_ Cheryl asked, putting on some coffee.

_"Always, tell ye what, I'll pop out to the village and get us some things?"_ Brendan suggested looking through the almost bare cupboards.

_"Ye could do babe, but I doubt Ste will let you leave, he was shuck up after yesterday, he's still terrified of losing ye"_Cheryl replied while lining up 4 mugs, heaping 3 spoonfuls of sugar into Brendan's.

Just then a disheveled Ste and Nate walked into the kitchen. They were all very tired after last night. They all sat down and drank their coffee, Nate came up with an idea.

Perhaps they could have a search of the house to see what they can find any clues as to what's going on. Couldn't hurt to try. He suggested there might be answers about Cheryl and Brendan's relative who lived here before too.  
They all agreed it was a good plan, but first breakfast was needed.

_"I'm gonna go up to the village get in some food"_ Brendan stood up to leave.

_"Hey, do you have to go"_ Ste looked worried.

_"I'll be alright Steven"_ Brendan pulled Ste in close and kissed him._ "I won't be long I promise, besides we have our phones, I will text when I arrive okay?"_ Brendan compromised pulling Ste into a tight hold.

_"Okay, just keep in touch, and I really fancy some crumpet, pick some up for us will ya?"_ Ste grinned at Brendan and kissed him back.

_"Crumpet"_ Brendan rolled his eyes before grabbing his wallet and phone and driving off.

* * *

The others all drank up their coffee before preparing to venture back upstairs where they had last seen the black apparition. Nate lead the way, as Cheryl and Ste had organized a game of rock, paper scissors to determine who'd go first.

Despite serious protests from Nate that they'd cheated shamefully. Cheryl and Ste winked at each other behind Nate strenuously denying it and tightly linking arms.

There was nothing, the hallway at the top of the stairs was quiet and had the usual musty smell that lingered in the air. They went into Nate and Cheryl's room first. Nate opened the curtains as sunlight burst into the bedroom.

Ste walked over to the huge window while Cheryl and Nate got changed in their ensuite. He looked around at the grounds, they were big, he thought about exploring again, but the maze hadn't been the greatest idea.

Just then he saw something outside, he squinted his eyes to focus, it looked like a figure, a tall figure walking. "Bren...?"

Ste rubbed his eyes and saw the man walking past the maze. He spun round to see where Cheryl and Nate were,he could hear them giggling in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes playfully and looked out the window again, the figure had gone now. He thought it was strange how Brendan was still in the grounds after he was meant to be driving to the village.

Ste took his phone and called Brendan. _"This is Brendan, leave a message, if I like ye I'll call ye back, first beeps,then speak"_

Ste smiled_,"Bren change ya bloody voice message will ya !  
Erm, why ain't you gone to the village?  
Just seen you outside, anyway coming to meet ya! love you"_

Ste walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Brendan drove down to the village, it was a pleasant drive and if he'd been honest he was glad to leave the house. He was missing Ste though, they'd never been so happy together. He decided as soon as he'd reached the village he would text him.

He turned on the radio, to see if there was any news or weather.

_'There is something in my house - my house,_  
_It's just a ghost of the long long dead affair,_  
_There is something in my house - my house,_  
_I just keep a hearing you runnin' on up my stairs,_  
_But you're not there' -Dead or Alive  
_

Blasted through the speakers. Brendan would have laughed at the irony, except he'd not been that surprised after the recent events. Brendan put in his Johnny Cash CD instead. The village was small, old thatched houses dotted the winding roads. He drove into the car park, and grabbed his phone.

_To Steven:_  
_'I am in the village_  
_back soon Love you xx'_

Brendan walked into the shop, it was an old looking building, it was a convenience store and post office. He put crumpets,croissants,butter,milk,bacon and bread into his arms and took it to the counter and serving were an older man and woman.

_"Good morning sir"_ Greeted the man "How can I help you?"

_"Just these groceries thanks"_ Replied Brendan

_"Not seen you about these parts before, small village here"_ He smiled as he pressed the prices into the till.

_"Oh stop being nosy Richard! Let the gentleman shop"_ Sighed the woman.

_"Married 50 years and he's always been a busybody!"_ Smiled the woman gently pushing the man.

_"That's okay,_ smiled Brendan._ "Just here visiting really, an old family member passed away, left us an old house here"_ Brendan replied grabbing his wallet to pay.

He glanced at his phone, Ste hadn't replied to his earlier text, he thought it a bit strange, as he usually did straight way.

He shuck out of his thoughts as the man spoke again.

_"Oh really, which house is it? We have lived here all our lives, we know everyone, every place"_ He smiled intrigued.

_"Um, about half hour up the road? Large Victorian looking property, even has a maze would you believe"_ Brendan smiled, then frowned as he looked up, the expressions had changed on the couple dramatically.

_"Oh, yeah, we know about The forgotten house"_ The woman spoke softly, like she was trying to whisper.

_"The forgotten house?"_ Brendan replied _"Why is it called that?"_

_"Well, because that's what folk round here prefer to do with that place, had some bad history"_ The man replied as he bagged up Brendan's shopping.

_"Okay, now ye have my attention"_ Brendan leaned on the counter, moving his hand questionably at the shop keepers.

* * *

Cheryl and Nate finally came out of the bathroom, they we're happy and giggling. They looked at the window where Ste had been stood, but he wasn't there anymore.

_"Ste?_" Cheryl asked as she looked around the room, and around to the door which was ajar.

They went into the hallway and shouted Ste's name again.

_"Hey there he is, look"_ Nate replied pointing to the study.

The door was wide open.

_"Oh god, Ste! Please don't walk off like that ye will give me a bloody heart att..."_ Cheryl paused as they made it into the study.

Ste wasn't there. The room was empty. The books Nate had put on the table were gone and the desk looked like it had been searched, as papers were flung on the floor.

_"Maybe he has been here though, and gone downstairs maybe?"_ Reasoned Nate as he started to pick up the paper.

_"Maybe"_ Cheryl replied walking over to the desk, she noticed one of the draws had been opened. There was various papers inside, so she grabbed them all and put them on the desk.

_"Nate, come and look at these babe"_ She asked as Nate settled on the corner of the desk.

There were some letters and photos. Cheryl and Nate looked at an old black and white one,it showed the house and a man woman and child. They were wearing Victorian clothes. They smiled at the man in the photo, Cheryl moved her hands over his face, he had a moustache like Brendan's.

_"He looks a bit like our Bren eh?"_ Laughed Cheryl. "_Wonder who they are?"_

Cheryl turned over the photo, it read 1899.

There were lots of photos of the family, with the little girl, one playing in the maze, another at a lake, and a boathouse.

_"There's a boathouse here?!_" Asked Nate

_"Don't know love"_ Replied Cheryl "I mean we haven't looked around properly yet eh?"

Suddenly there was a loud thump noise, the same noise they'd heard in there the day before.

Nate slid off the desk and walked over to the book led on the floor.

_"Seems to happen a lot in here huh?"_ He turned to put it back when another book fell on his head.

_"Ouch!" Hey stop that, how would you like it if I threw a book at you!"_

_"Who on earth are ye talking to Nate?_" Cheryl looked over at him strangely.

_"Whichever one of those ghosts that haunts here that's who!_" Nate rubbed his head as he groaned putting the books back on the shelf.

Cheryl gathered up the papers and photos from the drawer and walked with Nate back down the hallway. Under the study door the light had appeared again.

_"STEEE! STEEE!"_ Cheryl shouted as she walked down the stairs.

_"Ste where are you? Answer us will ya!"_ Nate shouted as they searched downstairs, lounge, kitchen. No Ste to be found.

_"That's it, I'm calling him, this is not like him, just to walk out, and with what's been going on here I am now worried"_

Cheryl dialed Ste's number. No answer. Tried again, still no answer.

New text message  
_To Steven: Babe please call or_  
_text me, where are you?_  
_Worried about you. Chez xxx_

New text message  
_To Steven: Ste please! This is getting stupid now,_  
_where are you?! xxx_

New text message  
_To Brendan: Bren call me,_  
_it's important. Chez xxx_

* * *

A loud knock came at the huge front door,making Cheryl and Nate jump.

_"Who on earth is that?_ Nate looked at Cheryl as he walked to the door. _"Ste maybe?"_

_"No,I think it's someone else love,here let me get it,will you go put the kettle on? I'm parched,and our guest will be too"_

_"Guest? So you are expecting someone then?"_ Nate looked puzzled as he left and walked into the kitchen.

Cheryl opened up the door and smiled.

_"Thank you for coming at such short notice,please come in"_

Cheryl moved to let the guest in and gestured to the sofa's by the fire.

_"Please have a seat"_ Cheryl said as she closed the door.

_"Right! Kettle on,so who was at the door...oh,sorry,hello"_ Nate walked in to the lounge and sat down opposite Cheryl's guest.

_"Nate,this is Father Des,I called him this morning,thought he could help us with our house problems"_ Cheryl beamed and sat next to Father Des.

_"Father please meet my fiance Nate,Brendan is out at the village but will be back soon,and Ste,his boyfriend has gone walkabout"_ Cheryl looked concerned as she looked at Nate.

_"Look,tell you what,I will go look outside for Ste,he may have gone for a walk,I will take my phone with me,call if he turns up ok?"_ Nate kissed Cheryl and placed a warming hand on her shoulder.

_"Don't worry I will find him,oh and lovely to meet you father"_ Nate shook Father Des' hand and left the house to look for Ste.

* * *

Ste left the bedroom quietly, his heart was skipping as he had seen Brendan walking in the grounds, even though it seemed weird, he wanted to be with him again. He hated it when they spent time apart, and it was a weekend together after all.

Ste was walking out of the house when he thought perhaps he should've told Cheryl where he was going, then he decided he'd tell her once he'd found Brendan, and besides she was busy with Nate to notice he'd left. Ste smirked to himself as he walked past the maze and round to the area he'd seen the figure walk to.

The grounds were bigger than he'd realized, as he walked round a cobbled pathway, large oak trees towered above him, it was a beautiful place. He walked along a while when the path came to a clearing, he hitched a breath when he saw a vast lake.

There was a jetty and boathouse beside it. The sunlight made the lake sparkle, there was a small wooden boat moored there. He was taken aback by it all and began to walk up towards the boathouse.

Ste walked up to the edge of the lake and sat down on the embankment. He took his phone out, but his signal was low.

_"Typical"_ he thought, as he typed out a text.

New text message  
_To Brendan:_  
_My signal bad, seeing if you get this?_  
_Where abouts in the grounds are you?_  
_I am at the boathouse. Love you xxxxx_

Message failed, Try again?

Message failed, Try again?

Ste sighed, He put his phone in his pocket and sat a while taking in the view.

He looked over to the boathouse, a shadow walked past the window inside.

_"Bren..."_ He spoke to himself as he grinned wide.

* * *

Please review,tell me what you think? :D


	4. Chapter 4

*Overwhelmed by the response this fic has had,again to all my reviewers all your comments mean a lot,thank you. A wave to my new followers too :D *

Chapter 4

Back in the Village

_"The house was cursed apparently. People who stay in that house have tragedy there, a young child died, drowned in the lake. A man was found hanged in the study. They say witchcraft had been practiced in a hidden area of the grounds."_ The man shifted and sat on a stool behind the counter.

The woman put her hand on his shoulder.  
_"Different generations, different stories and history" The woman agreed. "People have reported strange sightings up at the house, there is a lot of local rumours to be honest"_

Brendan looked at the couple and raised his eyebrows.  
_"Hmm, but what about the last owner, all I know is she was estranged from our family. Did you know her? See her?" _Brendan asked paying for the groceries.

_"Well she took over the house after the suicide there, some sort of relation to the man. None of the other family would take the house on because of what happened. She used to come in for her shopping, quiet woman, kept herself to herself. The witchcraft stories meant she had little or no friends here, she spent her life in that house. We wondered why no one had seen her, she died you say?"_ The woman asked

Brendan's phone beeped. It was the text from Cheryl.  
"_Um, excuse me I have to go, but thank ye for your information; I will relay it back to my sister._"  
Brendan left the shop and called Cheryl.

_"Hey Chez,I have been and got us some food and I have some information...What? Steven, he's gone missing? How do you mean Chez? Right, I am on my way."_ Brendan's heart sank into his stomach. He was worried about Ste and raced to get into his car.

His hands were shaking as he started up the engine and drove back to the house as quick as he could. All the while he kept trying Ste's phone on his hands free, praying he would eventually answer.

* * *

Ste made his way over to the boathouse; he walked around to a large door that looked like a barn door. There was a padlock on it. Ste was confused, if Brendan was inside how could it be locked on the outside.

He walked back to the window and looked in, there was various things placed about. An old wooden boat was in the middle it was damaged on the side. There were oars mounted on the wall and miscellaneous fishing tackle too. Ste wanted to get a better look, he searched around nearby, and found a metal bucket, he placed it under the window and stepped onto it.

His view inside was better now, although the window was very dirty clouding his vision a bit. He looked around and saw a little seating area inside, an old iron bench and table. Wilted flowers stood in an old vase. He turned to look the other way when a face suddenly pressed up to the window inside, he was looking right at Ste, eyes blank and darkening.

It was a man, he _looked_ like Brendan with his moustache but Ste knew it wasn't him. He realized he'd seen someone else in the grounds earlier.  
Ste let out a yelp and stumbled back aghast. Panicking, Ste misjudged his footing and slipped off the bucket and landed on his back, head hitting the concrete. Ste's vision blurred to nothing.

* * *

Nate wandered out into the grounds of the house he looked around and tried to decide which way to go. He kept shouting Ste's name as he wandered around to the back of the house. He looked at a grassed area with flowers of every colour dotted around

_"Ste!? Come on mate please tell me where you are."_ Nate was walking through the vast grounds behind the house. There were old statues placed around. The flowers that grew around made a pleasant smell in the air.

After walking on some gravel paths he noticed some strange rocks lay under a huge tree. There was a bench nearby so he decided to walk over to it and take a closer look.

The nearer he got he noticed the rocks were actually gravestones.  
One was shaped into an angel and the others were oval shaped.

There were 3 all side by side. Nate walked up to them. The writing had faded considerably, but he knew that the angel grave stone was a child. There was an inscription reading, 'Sleep well little one'.

He walked over to the others; they read  
Lorena Elizabeth 1855-1927  
Eldon Silas 1845-1926

A twig snapped behind him so he turned around suddenly. A breeze brushed against his cheek and the leaves rustled in the tree towering above him. Nate suddenly felt a rush of fear grip his entire body.

The black apparition that had appeared the night before has manifested ahead of him.  
Nate's eyes widened so much he thought he'd actually lose them.

He slowly walked away from the graves trying not to walk over them. His stare darted from the ground beneath and back to the strange apparition which just floated, it swirled into itself over and over, and Nate realized Ste had described it perfectly as a black swirly thing, because it really was.

It began to move towards him and it was making terrifying noises, not speaking as such more screeching a low deep sound. Nate's heartbeat faster banging at his rib cage as if trying to escape his chest, he put his hand there, knowing it wouldn't help, just a knee jerk reaction.

He'd made it over to a low wall. He looked back and the black spirit rushed at him so Nate went to jump the wall but whacked his knee slumping on the ground in a heap. Nate was scared as he reached out his shaking hands to pull himself up onto the wall and in desperation launched his body over it.

Looking back as the apparition was quickening towards him Nate ran as fast as his legs would let him.

* * *

Saturday 11am.

Cheryl had made Father Des a cup of tea, and herself one as they sat together on the sofa.  
They had got a big fire going, and the house was filled with warmth and the crackling noises of the fire burning.

Cheryl had started telling Father Des about what they had all seen during the time they'd spent their, and realized it sounded completely crazy, she had phoned him in desperation.

_"Cheryl, what you are saying could've just been in your imagination, or from lack of sleep, you know your mind plays tricks on you your adrenaline would have been pumping through your body, making you believe you saw things."_Father Des reasoned with Cheryl as he drank his tea.

_"Father four of us saw these things, well not the one Brendan saw but we all saw or heard things. And Brendan wouldn't lie about this. The house needs to be blessed, I think it would make a huge difference, please Father will you bless this house?"_

_"Yes I will Cheryl, I will say a prayer in each of the rooms, especially the study, and shall we go there first? Seems a lot happens there, it could be the heart of the house?"_ Father Des suggested as he rose from the sofa.

Just then Cheryl's phone rang, it was Brendan.  
_"Excuse me a minute Father...Oh hey Bren love. Ah that's good, but It's Ste love, he's gone missing, we can't find him. Please can ye come back?"_Cheryl asked

_"I know Bren, but Nate is looking for him now, ye ok see ye soon"_ Cheryl ended the call and looked back at Father Des._"Shall we?"_ Cheryl gestured upstairs.

Cheryl let Father Des walk in front as he made his way up the large stairs and onto the hallway. The study door was open wide again, which made Cheryl feel uneasy.  
_"Umm, I'd best warn ye, books fly around the study like birds, Nate had one land on his head once."_ Cheryl smirked slightly before putting on a serious expression as Father Des looked at her.

They entered the room, and were taken aback as the chair was up on top of the desk. Tied above from one of the beams that stretch across the ceiling was a rope dangling, it was swaying side to side.

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Cheryl screamed as Father Des cleared his throat and looked at her.

_"I mean, Oh Dear! Sorry Father, erm that wasn't there before! What shall we do? Shall I call Nate?"_ Cheryl was very scared.

Father Des began to say a prayer in the study, when a loud thump noise Cheryl recognized happened behind them. Only this time it kept happening, more books flew off the bookshelf and fell to the ground. Father Des kept praying despite this. The oil lamp that was on the desk suddenly started to shine brightly, getting more intense each minute that passed.

_"Whaa, how is that happening? Its an oil lamp!_ Cheryl was getting worked up, and looked at Father Des who was unrelenting, until she saw it.  
The black apparition had appeared in the room, and she screamed and hid behind Father Des grabbing hold of his jacket she pulled at it for dear life.

_"Whaa,whats it doing now?I,It's gonna get us I just know it!" _ Cheryl moved her head to sneak a peak over Father Des' shoulders,but shrieked again diving back after it was still there.  
He stopped praying and looked at the thing in front of him.

_"You won't win"_ he said as he started praying again. The noises it made became louder and it turned and moved across the room and through the window, disappearing.

_"I think you pissed it off Father"_ Cheryl didn't care, she was too scared to apologize for the profanity.

* * *

Ste woke up rocking gently. He winced at the pain from the back of his head and moved his hand there to rub it better. He felt strange with the rocking sensation around him, he tried to focus his eyes, the light blue sky stretched out above him, a couple of clouds were floating past.

He assumed he was at the boathouse, still lying on the ground where he'd fallen. Then he remembered the face at the window, it wasn't Brendan but looked very like him.

He stretched out his hand to the side and felt a pain push through his hand as it thumped against a hard surface. He looked to his hand and saw some wood; lots of wood in fact surrounded him.

He put his hands on either side of the wood and hoisted himself up. There he was in a wooden boat, floating on the lake.

_"What the fuck?!"_ Ste spoke baffled to himself as he looked around. There on the embankment stood the man he'd seen in the boathouse earlier, stood staring right at Ste.

_"OI! What the hell are you playing at?!_ Ste shouted at him as the man started to walk away. He disappeared into the air, making Ste tremble at the sight. He was stuck, in the middle of the lake, and no oars.

_"EEELLLPPP! Screamed Ste. "Somebody elp meeee!"_ Ste tried using his hands to get back to land, but it just pushed him further out.

Just then he saw Nate who looked like he was running for his life.  
_"HEY! NATE! "_ Ste shouted as Nate stopped suddenly and slid down hard on his arse.

_"Ste?! Oh my god where the fuck have you been? You know there's a bloody search party out for you?!" _Nate shouted back at Ste.

_"Ste? Why the hell are you sat in a boat on the lake?"_ Nate questioned as he was hunched over, hands on his knees fighting to breathe again.

_"Why am I...oh you know, I fancied a spot of bloody fishin' didn't I? I don't know how I got here do I? I woke up like this!"_ Ste mumbled to himself.

"Right, well can you come back to land then, we need to get back to the house quickly"

_"Let me see, now why didn't I think of that? Hmm..oh yeah, no oars"_ Ste shrugged his shoulders.

_"Can you swim?"_ Nate asked

_"Can you?!" _ Ste replied as he stood up, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and dived into the lake.

Ste kept sinking lower and lower into the lake, didn't mater how much he kicked his legs and moved his arms he couldn't get up to the surface. He started to panic thrashing about and then he saw something swimming towards him, all dressed in white.

Ste realized it was a young girl with blonde flowing hair and a white dress. She smiled to him as she took her arm and pointed above him, he saw a hand coming towards him so he reached out and took it.

He was being pulled to the water surface now, and when he got there Ste coughed and spluttered as he gasped for air. Nate had dived into the lake and swam out to him seeing he was in difficulty.

Nate pushed Ste ashore as he dragged himself up to the embankment, lying back flat on the ground catching his breath too.

_"Why did you leave the house Ste?"_ Nate asked concerned. _"Cheryl has been beside herself trying to contact you"_

_"I saw Brendan walking in the grounds, and went to meet him"_ Ste replied turning to his side.

_" Only it was someone/something else, who looked like Bren, moustashe and everything. I fell banged my head after I saw him and I found myself on the lake, he was watching me float away on the lake and then himself just disappeared! In to thin air! This bloody place is creeping me out"_ Ste groaned as he stood up.

_"Anyway, what happened to you, why was you running like a bat out of hell?"_

_"Bats fly not run"_ Nate smirked as Ste punched his arm

_"Oh well you know the black swirly effigy? It's back and was chasing me earlier"_ Nate stood up and brushed himself down.

He looked over at Ste whose expression had changed, he knew, he knew what he'd seen.

_"LEG IT!"_ Nate cried as both Ste and Nate saw the apparition was indeed back and terrifying in its pursuit.

* * *

Brendan had been driving fast on the way back his mind was clouded worried sick about Ste. He had stopped calling Ste now as his umpteen attempts earlier had failed he concentrated on returning to the house.

As he arrived at the wrought iron gates they were closed. So he pulled up and got out of the car. He opened the gates which were very heavy so took him a while to move them.

He got back into his car and drove up the forever driveway. He screeched on his brakes as Ste and Nate ran out in front of the car, he swerved and narrowly avoided them.

_"Steven!"_ Brendan slammed his door shut _"What are you doing running out like that, I could've ran you over! Can you look where..."_

Steven had leapt up into Brendan's arms and wrapped his legs tight around his waist making them both fall back onto the car bonnet. Ste kissed Brendan like it was their last and Brendan melted into it, he'd forgotten to be mad at him.

_"Erm, sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but we really need to get in the house in case we're still being followed". _Nate said as he gestured towards the house.

Ste and Brendan were far to engrossed in their clinch kissing each other deeper and grinning. Ste pulled back first,_"Missed you"_ He purred

_"Missed you more"_ Brendan replied moving into a tight hug

_"Just don't bloody go wandering off again; I don't think my heart could take it!"_ Brendan nuzzled into Ste's neck.

_"I'll try not too, hey wait till you hear about my adventures, you have a doppelganger! I thought I saw you wandering the grounds so I went out to meet you, I even left you an msg, and did you get it?"_ Ste asked as he was still draped over Brendan on the car.

_"No idea, but I will have a look when you get off me"_ Brendan begrudgingly asked.

So after a one last kiss turned into three, Ste agreed disappointingly, slid off Brendan and followed Nate back into the house.

Brendan grabbed the groceries from the car and followed behind.

The black apparition manifested again at the side of Brendan's car.

* * *

Please review? :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

*Hi all :D My spooky Stendan fic is almost at an end, thinking ch 6 will be the last one.  
Not sure how to end it though, should I kill them all off, leave the ending open? (Call the ghost busters? :) Let me know your thoughts.  
As always huge thanks for your comments/reviews, this one was great to write. *

* * *

Chapter 5

Brendan, Nate and Ste walked into a mad house. The lights were flashing on and off, the huge chandelier above them was swinging to and fro vigorously. In the kitchen the large black pot was squeaking as it rocked.

_"Ahh, home crap home"_ Brendan drawled as the others had their mouths wide open in shock.

_"Wha, what the hell is going on!?"_ Ste grabbed hold of Brendan and hung on to him tightly.

Nate and Brendan both looked at each other. "Cheryl" They both said in unison

_"CHERYL? WHERE ARE YOU?!"_Nate yelled

_"Chez the house is freaking out on us down ere!"_ Ste shouted.

_"The house is freaking out?"_ Brendan asked Ste _"You make it sound like the house is alive!"_

_"Could be, I mean when was the last time you woke up on a boat in the middle of a lake?"_Ste replied nodding his head.

_"Yeah exactly!"_ A_nd you put me there! A ghost who looks the spit of you is wandering around here"_ Ste finished.

_"I might be able to help you out there"_ Nate interrupted. _"Cheryl found some photos, and on one is a man who looks like Brendan, with a child and a woman"_

Just then a stone hit Brendan on the arm, making him yell out. More missiles were thrown at them.

_"Ouch! Now it's throwing rocks?"_ Brendan asked as he grabbed Ste and Nate by their arms and raced to the stairs. They all bound up the staircase and onto the hall. As they looked towards the study the light that had kept appearing could be seen under the door shining brightly.  
They all walked across the hallway, and Brendan turned the handle to walk in.

The study was a tip, books were strewn all over the floor, Father Des was stood praying and Cheryl was cowering under the desk asking Father Des to stop. Brendan calmly walked over to Father Des and put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at him and stopped praying.

Not long after the oil lamp started to dim slowly until it had gone out completely.  
Brendan and Ste began picking up all the books, putting them all back on the shelves.  
Ste went to stand on the desk and then stood on the chair, trying to reach out his hands to grab down the rope.

The chair began to move, very slowly so much so no one had noticed. Ste was reaching but couldn't quite reach the rope so he stood up on his tip toes, the chair kept moving, the chair wobbled a bit as Ste tried to steady himself.

The chair was on the edge of the table, as it wobbled some more. Ste grabbed the rope down and smiled _"Got it!"_ as the chair moved fast off the desk making Ste fall crashing his arm on the desk and onto the floor.

_"Steven!"_ Cried Brendan as he rushed over to him, _"Are you ok?"_ Brendan put his hand under Ste's neck.

_"Ow, yeah I think so, my own fault I shouldn't have balanced on the chair"_ Ste groaned as his arm was painful.

_"You do get into some situations eh Ste?"_ Nate observed while trying to calm a hysterical Cheryl down.

Father Des had re adjusted the chair and sat down. He looked in deep thought as the others tried to sort out the room.

_"I think you have a slight haunting here"_ Father Des explained.

_" A SLIGHT haunting? Ye ain't kidding!"_ Cried Cheryl as she finally began to calm.

_"The blessing has made it worse"_ Brendan scoffed _"Ye shouldn't have come here Father"_

_"Hey I asked him to come Brendan! We need to get these spirits out!"_ Cheryl exclaimed.

_"I think we should talk to them" Nate spoke as he sat on the desk. Maybe they just need to tell us something before, you know, moving on?"_ Nate reasoned with the others.

_"Have a séance?"_ Ste suggested _"Although it may make them mad again"_

Father Des stood up._ "I cannot get involved in that kind of thing, I will continue to bless the rooms in this house for you and leave."_

_"Be careful downstairs, Father Des" _Ste piped up_ "They are chucking things around willy-nilly down there!"_

Father Des nodded as he raised his eyebrows and left the study.

* * *

Cheryl needed to have a wash so she asked Nate to accompany her to their bedroom, leaving Brendan and Ste tidying up. They wandered in as Nate flung himself on the four poster bed and rested his eyes while Cheryl entered the bathroom.

Cheryl decided to run a bath so she put in the plug, poured in strawberry bath cream and ran the water. She got undressed and put on a toweling robe as she went to the sink. She began to wash her face.

Over on the bath side there was a razor, it was an old fashioned razor that barbers sometimes use. It was unsheaved, and it began to move slowly across the bath side, as the bubbles began to rise up in the water the razor kept moving along until it fell into the bath.

Cheryl was washing her face, rubbing the water into it trying to forget what had been happening. She looked up to the mirror, it had steamed up and there was writing across it she read it out to herself. _"it won't ever stop"_

Cheryl winced and rubbed at the mirror quickly rubbing away the message, as she saw a woman behind her in the reflection,eyes widened staring at Cheryl, the woman's mouth opened and she showed her teeth in anger as Cheryl spun around quickly to see nobody there. She looked back into the mirror, the woman was gone.

_"NATE?! Are you still there?_ Cheryl asked shaking. _"Yes dear"_ Came the reply.  
_"Don't leave babe, okay? I am just having a quick bath, stay with me"_ Cheryl pleaded.  
_"I will love, don't worry"_ Nate replied as he turned on his side drifting off into sleep again.

Nate was lightly snoring as a breeze came over the room, it made the curtains around the bed dance. There was a piece of cord around each post tying up the curtain. As the breeze moved one of the pieces of cord unraveled itself and moved down towards Nate.

Back in the bathroom Cheryl had turned off the taps, she made sure the door was ajar before standing over the bath, she lowered her foot in slowly then moved her other one in as she slid down into the bath.

The bath was lovely and warm,as she hummed into the bubbles and closed her eyes.

As Cheryl stretched her legs out, her leg caught the razor, it tore into her skin as blood poured out of the wound and turned the water red, Cheryl panicked as she slipped under the water kicking her legs about as the razor kept cutting her skin.

Trying to grab hold of the bath sides with her hands, but kept slipping.  
Above her out of the water she saw the woman looking over her,watching.

The bathroom door slowly closed to, muffling out the splashing sounds Cheryl was making.

The piece of cord was sliding up at Nate and around his neck, it tightened as Nate opened his eyes wide and gasped with fear. Bringing up his arms to the cord around his neck.

* * *

Brendan and Ste's attempt to tidy up had now become a game of _'I'll throw a book at your head for a laugh',_ as they were just randomly grabbing books chucking them at each other and laughing like a pair of idiots.

This went on for a while, until Ste tired, sat on the desk. Brendan came up to him and put his arms round his waist. They began to kiss as Ste shuffled back onto the desk as Brendan climbed over him.

_"Hmm, this desk is giving me some good memories Steven, as he bit down on his neck. The club office has a similar desk doesn't it?"_ He purred into Ste's ear as he kissed and nuzzled down the side of his neck.

Ste smiled as he pushed his body up into Brendan, rubbing there groins against each other. Pulling Brendan by his lower back down hard against his body.

_"Bren, we can't, what if the spirits come back?"_ Ste sighed contently into Brendan's ear.

_"They will be too busy to bother us Steven"_ Brendan moaned with arousal.

They were kissing deeply and getting carried away when a light disturbed them. The lamp on the desk shone brightly, and they heard a noise from down the hallway.  
Brendan sat up and adjusted his trousers as Ste did the same, they slid off the desk. _"To be continued..."_ Whispered Brendan as he kissed him again.

They walked down the hallway, they could hear a strange noise, as they walked down they realized it was coming from Cheryl and Nate's room. Brendan tried the handle but it wouldn't shift.

Inside the bedroom, Nate was struggling with the cord as it curled tighter around his neck,he couldn't breathe and was desperately gasping for air. He managed to pull it down long enough to let out a strangled cry at the door, seeing the handle was moving.  
Brendan heard this and looked at Ste concerned, he took a run up to the door and burst through as Nate was turning blue gasping for breath.

_"Jesus! Nate!"_ Brendan grabbed hold of the cord and loosened it as Nate fell to the floor gasping. He pointed a shaky arm to the bathroom.

_"Cheryl?!"_ Ste screamed as he ran into the bathroom, no Cheryl and a bath full of blood stained water. He pulled out the plug and grabbed down to find Cheryl who had stopped breathing.

Brendan helped Ste as they lifted her onto the floor and Ste attempted to resuscitate her.  
He breathed into her mouth and started compressions on her chest,but Cheryl didn't move,her lips were a purple/blue colour, as Ste desperately continued to breathe the life back into her lungs.

He glanced up and Brendan and shook his head,as tears began rolling down Brendan's cheeks he knelt down and whispered to Cheryl.

_"Chez,ye gotta breathe for us,please Chez"_ Brendan looked at Ste as he took a deep sigh and tried again,the third time of doing this Cheryl spluttered and coughed as water spilled out of her mouth.

Ste helped Cheryl into her robe and Brendan carried her to the sofa in the bedroom. Ste then bandaged her badly cut leg, as Nate came to sit by her, he held her hand.

Brendan was pacing the room. _"What happened? Chez?"_Brendan asked

_"Well I felt something cut me in the bath, and I slipped, and a woman kept staring at me too"_ Cheryl shivered as she spoke

_"Woman? What woman?"_ Ste asked intrigued._ "There's a razor in the bath Chez, that's what cut you!"_ Ste was looking at the razor,his body shuddered.

_"The one in the photo, look on the table over there, we found them in the study"_ Cheryl explained as she pointed at the table. _"That razor was on the side of the bath,it must have fallen in when I wasn't looking"_

_"It's the people in the photo, they are the ghosts here except..."_

_"The swirling wotsit"_ Ste interrupted as he looked up at the others all staring at him. _"What?! It is a swirly...fine whatever!"_ He huffed as he looked at the photos.

_"Oh my god, That man! He's the one I saw at the boathouse, and the girl in the lake! She saved me"_ Ste said

_"I saved you!"_Nate replied

_"No, yes, I mean before that, she showed me your hand in the water"_ Ste explained as he passed them over to Brendan.

The house soon began to fall silent again; Father Des had left around 4pm after he had blessed the house at Cheryl's request. The house had got a lot worse upon his arrival.

Ste made them all some tea and they sat down at the kitchen table to eat. No one spoke they were all trying to process what had occurred to them over the last day or so. It was getting late as they crashed out together on the sofas in front of the roaring fire.

Cheryl had brought out all the letters and photos she had found in the study and passed them around, they were all looking through trying to find some sense to all the happenings at the house.

Newspaper cuttings.

_Child death_  
_1926_

_Tragedy strikes as young child drowns in lake._  
_Despite efforts from her father Eldon, the little girl was never found._  
_There have been rumors as to how the girl found her way onto the lake._

_Man found Hanged._  
_1926_

_House cursed locals say as man found hanged in study at 'Forgotten House'_  
_Eldon Silas a known business man renowned for his property dealings has been found hanging in the study at his home. His wife at this time inconsolable after recently losing her child._  
_The child drowned in the lake._  
_There have been tales of witchcraft being practiced at the property._  
_Locals fear as anger mounts._

* * *

Letter to Mary

_Dearest Mary,_  
_I fear living in this house now. Our beautiful daughter was lost and now my husband, your brother took his own life._  
_I have done bad things, and I fear it is my own doings that brought us all this death._  
_Please come to the house, I no longer have a use for it, I will sacrifice my life in order to try and restore peace in a tortured home._  
_Sincerely_  
_Lorena._  
_P.S Beware the dark entity, I let it in, now it never leaves._

* * *

Ste read out the letter to a shocked response, he was shaking and Brendan put his hand on his to steady him.

_"Mary, that's who left us the house Bren"_ Cheryl said as she took out the letter from her bag she'd arrived with.

_Dear Seamus,_  
_I know you cut off this side of our family, and I understand now why._  
_I am old and cannot look to the house any longer, please do with it as you wish._  
_Be warned, the house has secrets, and the rumors you heard are true._  
_Tread with an open mind._  
_Cursed is the man who dies, but the evil done by him survives._

_The key opens all the doors._  
_Mary._

* * *

Nate stood up and walked over to the large fire, he stoked it as the flames shot up higher.

He looked in thought. Brendan put his arm around Ste's shoulder and moved him back on the sofa, pulling him in to a comforting hug and kissed his forehead. Cheryl watched Nate, deep in his thoughts.

Upstairs in the study, a thump noise was made, but the others didn't hear it, it happened again, under the door the light began to shine once more. The round knob of the study door creaked, as it began to turn slowly.

Downstairs Ste was led back on Brendan sighing contently; he looked up and saw the chandelier had started to sway again. He sat up quickly, shaking Brendan out of his peacefulness.

_"Hey! I was enjoying our hug then, why did ye move Steven?"_ Brendan pouted slightly.

_"That's why!"_ Ste pointed up as the others looked up.

_"Oh god, it's starting again!"_ Cheryl squealed as she rushed over to Nate.

_"I think we should have a séance"_ Nate said again as the others looked at him surprised.

_"A WHAT?! Nate, have you lost all of your brain cells?!"_ Cheryl gasped at him _"We should leave here!"_

_"If we leave,the house will still be dangerous to others who visit here."  
"I just think if we could talk to them, maybe they'd get some peace?"_ Nate suggested

_"You want to give the ghosts peace? Yeah Nate, why don't we do that, they have feelings too right? It's not their fault we're scared shitless after all"_ Ste threw his arms in the air.

Brendan stood up and put a hand on Ste's shoulder.

_"Ok let's not get shirty with each other, I think Nate means they might want to tell us something, then they'd be happy, and cross over, leave the house for good?"_ Brendan looked at Nate who was nodding in agreement.

_"Oh fine, but if your head does that spinney thing like the girl off exorcist I'm leaving!"_ Ste pouted and crossed his arms.

* * *

Please Review? xx


	6. Chapter 6

*Hi again, firstly I'd like to thank you all for the great reviews/comments and also suggestions for this chapter.I have tried and include every idea into this. A big wave to my new followers*

StendanMoustashe thank you for your great idea,I have twisted it slightly though,hopefully it'll work well! :)

Warnings: This chapter contains some smutt and spookiness.

Chapter 6

They began to clear a space in the living room moving the sofas to one side of the room, they left the fire burning. Cheryl had found a small round table to use and put it in the middle of the room, Nate had found some chairs in the back room, they were dusty and old but he managed to clean them off and put them around the table.

They all stood and looked at the table.  
_"What else will we need?"_ Brendan asked.

_"A glass, and um some candles?"_ Nate suggested.

_"Well I know where there are some candles, but don't know whether you'd go back there? The underground room? It will be better getting there through the basement"_ Brendan looked at the others, Cheryl's eyes had widened and Ste was shaking his head.

_"I'll go"_ Nate said sighing.

_"You can't on your own!"_ Cheryl pleaded and looked at Brendan

_"Come with me, I promise we will run there grab the candles and run back, I doubt we'll even see anything!"_ Nate promised as Cheryl agreed under duress.

They made there way down to the basement as Ste and Brendan watched.  
Brendan sat on the sofa and beckoned Ste to sit with him.

_"I just need to get something from our room, be back in a minute"_ Ste replied as he made his way to the stairs.  
_"Wait, I'd best come with"_ Brendan started to get up, but Ste shook his head.

_"Nah, you stay there I wont be long and will call ya if I need too"_ Ste smiled as he bound up the stairs. Brendan closed his eyes and sighed.

Ste made it to the hallway, and started to walk up, he looked worryingly at Cheryl and Nate's room as he passed then looked up to the study. He noticed the light under the door and he sighed. On closer inspection he saw the door knob turning and he stopped walking as his breathing shallowed and heart seemed to almost stop.

Ste walked up the door and grabbed the handle and turned it open, he walked in and the oil lamp flickered, as he walked over the lamp suddenly went out, and the room was darkened, he couldn't see much, as he backed towards the door it slammed shut. Ste's hands were shaking as he felt on the wall for the light switch, he stretched around when a familiar noise terrified him, and he finds the switch as he sees the dark entity stood before him. It suddenly flies towards him as Ste screams out and falls to the floor hands over his head.

* * *

Cheryl and Nate were making there way down the wooden stairs to the basement. It was dark and dusty; they looked and found the candle in the metal handled holder Brendan had used the other day. They found some matches and lit it and wandered through the door to the secret underground area of the house.

The cobwebs seemed thicker somehow like the spiders had had a competition to see who could spin the most. Flies and moths were stuck in the webs swinging about, as dust was swirling around the tunnel at them. Cheryl had linked arms with Nate as they strolled along the bricked up tunnel. There was a loud bang up ahead of them, stopping them. Nate help up the candle with a shaky hand, and looked ahead all they could see was the darkening tunnel ahead and lots of dust.

They glanced at each other as Nate squeezed Cheryl's arm for comfort as they continued on.

* * *

Ste walked out of the study, he closed the door behind him and He turned and entered their bedroom. Not long after Brendan had entered the room, wondering what was taking Ste so long. Ste had put on the lamps over by the side of the bed, there was a soft golden glow in the room, and it didn't fully lighten the room properly.

Ste walked out from the side of the four poster bed and stood and stared at Brendan, eyes darker than normal, with a slight smile curling at the edge of his mouth. Brendan looked up at him and put his head to the side, studying him.

_"Steven...are you OK? You seem...different?"_ Brendan asked

Ste started to take off his jacket, and pushed it over his arms as it fell to the ground, taking his hands around the hem of his t shirt he lifted it up as Brendan watched the lower part of his stomach being exposed to the light, he could see slight beads of sweat glistening on the hair there, and followed over his torso until the top was removed and dropped.  
Ste's eyes stared intently at Brendan, he bit his lower lip as he moved his hand to undo the button on his jeans and zip them down, and shifting his hips side to side the jeans fell neatly to his ankles as he stepped out of them.

Brendan's mouth was open slightly now his arousal at Ste heightening through his every pore, tingling at his cock it pained at the growing constriction of his tight trousers. He didn't move though, he was too mesmerized at Stes new found seduction; it almost took his breath away, the intense gaze burning through his eyes.

Ste stroked over his groin closed his eyes and put his head back, he rubbed over himself slowly opening his mouth and sighing loudly, he moved his head back opened his eyes and looked back at Brendan as his thumbs moved inside his boxers and pushed them down. His cock fully erect bounced free, pre come was dripping from the slit. Ste smirked and his eyes and face were so dark, almost black with desire.

Ste walked over to Brendan as he gentle stoked himself,making Brendan swallow hard the lump in his throat that had crept up. He tried to touch Ste but he batted his hands away, and began to take off his clothes too. He unbuttoned his shirt to the bottom, used his hands up over his chest stroked the shirt sides up and over his shoulders, as it fell lose down his arms. Brendan wriggled his wrists as it fell, and he tries to stroke Ste's chest, but Ste stopped him again. Brendan looked into Ste's eyes.

_"Steven...why are your eyes black?"_ Brendan asked as he tried to get a word out of him.

Ste looked down and jolted Brendan's trousers forward quickly, making Brendan hitch a quick breath as Ste opened up his trousers put his thumbs over the top of them and his boxers and knelt down as he yanked them down vigorously to his feet, and got Brendan to step out of them.

They were both stood naked now, Brendan's cock was thick and hard, oozing pre cum as he was turned on by Ste teasing him. Ste moved his thumb over Brendan's slit and pushed down into it, then moved his thumb around in continuous circular motions rubbing in the pre cum over the head, pleasure spiked through his body, as Brendan arched his back,and thrust his hips forward then looked as Ste now just teased his fingers lightly over him. Ste did this movement a while until his fingers had been smeared with pre come, he knelt and moved to open Brendan's legs, then stood up to him, Ste moved his body closer and kept eye contact as he moved his hands around to Brendan's cheeks,parting them he stroked his fingers over Brendan's hole.

Brendan was taken aback slightly as to Stes new found dominance and looked at him in shock.

_"Steven, what are you...oh god"_ Ste had pushed his finger into him, surprising Brendan. It felt amazing though and he put his head onto Ste's shoulder as he felt another two fingers work there way into his hole, Brendan found himself rocking back onto Ste's hand while his breath hitched each time he entered him. Ste pushed harder each time and hit Brendan's prostate making his body spasm with the feeling, his cock was weeping more now, and he tried to stroke it but Ste stopped him, he took out his fingers, and used his tongue to lick them off, Brendan swallowed hard, as Ste lead him over to the bed and moved Brendan down onto it.

Ste moved onto the bed and settled at his groin, he parted Brendan's legs wide, and lifted his legs over his shoulders, moved his mouth over his cock and proceeded to assault Brendan with continuous licks and sucks on him, pushing his tongue down firm, Brendan was melting and writhing on the bed, feeling overwhelmed by the onslaught of Ste's mouth on him. Ste caressed his lips up and down sucking deeper until Brendan was almost about to come then stopped and straddled over him.

_"What's got into you Steven, I've never known you like this, I like it"_ Brendan purred as he grinned Ste still hadn't spoken, which Brendan had thought odd, but figured it was part of the game.

Ste licked his palm and wet over Brendan's cock in long straight movements, sleeking up Brendan's cock. Brendan reached for a condom and ripped it open, as he put it over his cock and put some lube into his hand, but Ste knocked it away,and looked at him with lifeless eyes, and put his hole over his cock and pushed down. It was tight and Brendan moaned out at the friction. Ste moved up and down putting his hands on Brendan's chest he used his arms to push faster and harder over him, not stopping until he had ejaculated over Brendan's stomach, and Brendan hadn't even touched him. Brendan groaned out louder as Ste bounced over his cock till he shot his cum inside him, his body shuck uncontrollably at how hard he came inside Ste.

He moved and sat up to Ste and spoke in his ear, _"That was fucking amazing and so dirty Steven, This is a new side to you"_ Brendan growled as he went to kiss Ste, but he pulled away cold, not even looking at him, he went to put his clothes back on.

_"Steven? Hey, what's wrong, don't I even get a kiss?"_ Brendan looked as Ste got changed, he still hadn't spoken yet.

_"Hey, you okay, why won't you speak to me? Steven...Steven!"_ Brendan sat up on the bed and moved to get up, he went over to Ste who was almost dressed, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ste turned round quickly his eyes blacker than ever,veins had now appeared streaking black/purple across and through his face and cheeks,he stared at Brendan with anger, he took hold of his hand twisted it at the wrist and moved it off his shoulder, put his hand on his chest and shoved hard as Brendan fell back on the floor.

Ste turned round and carried on getting dressed.  
Brendan gasped, as he rose up to his feet. He walked to the front of Ste and tried to look into his eyes; he went to put his hand on Stes chin and tilted him up to face him. It wasn't Ste; Brendan knew that now, his eyes black and cold, no feeling in face had completely changed,darker and menacing.

_"Steven, can you hear me? What's happened to you, please baby, talk to me?"_ Brendan pleaded with Ste to finally say something to him.

" I love you, Steven, please. Do you know where you are?"

Brendan's efforts were futile.

Brendan changed tactics, as he now rushed to get dressed.

_"What do you want; you obviously want to communicate with us, that's why you need Steven, right?"_ Brendan asked as he looked at Ste

Ste looked up at Brendan while angling his head and smiled slightly, he nodded at him.

Brendan gulped _"Are you Steven?"_

Ste shuck his head slowly smirk getting bigger.

_"Is Steven with you?"_ Brendan was amazingly calm while trying to speak to whoever it was stood in front of him, his Steven, but not as he knew him.

Ste nodded his head as he carried on getting changed.

_"Do you want to hurt us?"_ Brendan asked  
Ste looked up at Brendan and grinned, nodded his head faster and faster at him.

"_Stop, just stop that okay!_ He didn't stop.

_"Steven, if you can hear me resist it,fight your way through please"_

Ste just kept smiling, and nodding over and over.

Brendan walked over to Ste and grabbed him tight by the shoulders, his face angered. Brendan kissed Ste hard, opening his lips to his despite Ste trying to fight him off,pushing at his chest,and scratching in his fingernails through his shirt ripping holes there and drawing blood. Ste kept restraining but Brendan persisted deepening his kiss with his tongue pushing his kiss lovingly onto Ste.

The pain Brendan felt on his chest stung hard as he tried to concentrate,blood oozed down his chest as Ste dug his nails in deeper,clawing his fists shut.  
Then the fingers began to relax a little as he began to kiss Brendan back, Brendan opened his eyes as he saw tears begin to move down Ste's cheeks. The black veins that had covered his face has started to lift off,bringing out his golden complexion.

He pulled away momentarily, whispered into Ste's ear.  
_"Steven, I know you can hear me, fight it and come back to me, I can't live without you baby, please"_

Brendan kissed Ste again as he reciprocated the kiss was passionate, and then Ste started convulsing and fell to the floor.

His body convulsed over and over on the floor,as Brendan looked on in horror. Ste stopped moving,the black entity lifted and moved out of his body,making deep menacing noises, it closed in towards Brendan and shifted through his body knocking him over as it left through the wall.

* * *

Cheryl and Nate had made it into the round room, it was pitch black so they had to walk around slowly looking for the red candles dotted around. They found some and gathered them in their hands.

_"Hey, look at this Chez"_ Nate spoke to Cheryl as he held up the candle to the floor. There was strange markings there, in red and black painted into the floor.

_"What do you think it's for babe?"_ Cheryl asked

_"It's symbols I think, like the kind you see in witchcraft and black magic"_ Nate replied lighting another candle to get a better look.

The room suddenly got brighter as a light appeared behind them; they looked up as it came towards them.  
Cheryl screamed and fell to her knees trembling, but Nate didn't he stood his ground as the light stopped in front of him.  
He saw a woman stood there, looking at him, she had no facial expression as such but she looked straight at him.

_"You need to leave here" "I cannot stop it, it will get you all"_  
The light grew brighter and flashed over the room and faded until the only light left was the candle light

_"Okay babe, I think it's time we left here, she is obviously on about the black spirit, and lets face it the others haven't been friendly either!"_ Nate admitted as he gestured his hand to Cheryl to lift her off the ground.

_"Come on, we'll go find the others, lets just go yeah?"_ Nate smiled as Cheryl threw her arms around his neck. And planted millions of kisses on his face.

_"Oh babe, thank goodness, I hate this house, it's too creepy!"_ Cheryl shivered.

They made there way back through the tunnel, the cobwebs had become thicker now,and covered up the entire tunnel, it stuck to their faces and hands. Something was moving toward them,it was a mass of spiders, hundreds of them surrounded Nate and Cheryl as they tried in vain to claw through the thickening webs.

_"Where has this all come from?!"_ Nate coughed as spiders were getting into his mouth.  
Cheryl had her mouth covered so when she spoke it made no sense whatsoever, her eyes spoke a thousand words of terror as the spiders crawled over every inch of their bodies.

* * *

Brendan opened his eyes, he was still in the bedroom, it was darker outside now as the time was getting on. He sat up and looked around, he noticed Ste was gone, no longer laid on the floor where he'd been earlier after witnessing the malignant spirit leave his body, something he would never forget the rest of his days.

He rushed to his feet and left the room, he looked at the study first as it had been the heart of the occurrences so far. He opened the door and Ste was sat at the desk, on his laptop. He looked up at Brendan and smiled. Brendan was so happy to see that,he went over and grabbed him up close to his body. They hugged tightly, and even Ste knew why Brendan needed this hug, he remembered it all.

_"Thank god,thank god you're okay"_ Brendan moved his hands to the side of Ste's cheeks and looked into his eyes,they were a beautiful blue again. Ste started to sob quietly as tears fell down his cheeks. Brendan wiped them away with his thumbs.

_"Hey,whats wrong,Steven?"_ Brendan sat Ste down and knelt at his feet looking into his eyes.

_"I,I'm sorry Bren,if I hurt...did I hurt you? I couldn't stop,it took over me,I'm sorry"_ Ste put his head in his hands,

_"You didn't hurt me,I promise,and you were amazing,even if you were possessed by a swirly wotsit"_ Brendan smiled as Ste laughed.  
_"You saying I'm no longer enough for you?"_ Ste asked

_"More than enough, just don't repress your devilish side again, It's hot! Well except your fingernails. _ Ste gasped as Brendan opened up his jacket and showed Ste the damage he'd inflicted,shirt torn to pieces and blood stained.

_"Oh bren,I am sorry!_" Ste shuck his head in disbelief.

_"Ye were an animal Steven!"_ Brendan teased and laughed again as he pulled Ste in for another kiss. _"I wont let it hurt you again though,we are leaving here"_

_"We can't go yet!_ Ste exclaimed _"I've called the Ghost busters!"_ Ste smiled proudly as he turned the laptop to show Brendan.

There on the screen was '_Ghost Busters' spiritual healers._  
_"They come and investigate haunted houses, they see if they can help clear the house and get rid of spirits."_ Ste explained.

_"Ye are actually Joking me, right? Bloody Ghost Busters?!"_Brendan laughed and stood up to sit on the corner of the desk.

_"Look I admire your idea, but right now, leaving is the best plan, we can arrange to come back maybe, when the spiritualists arrive maybe?"_ Brendan compromised.

_"Let's go find Nate and Cheryl yeah?_" Brendan looked at Ste who nodded in agreement.  
He closed the laptop and they left the study.

Ste left the laptop on the sofa as they went down to the basement. They had a rummage around and in some boxes and found a torch that worked. They entered the underground tunnel, and noticed it had been consumed with spider's webs and thick dust clouds.

_"What the heck has happened here then?"_ Brendan asked shocked

_"Why do you always look shocked Bren? This is completely normal in this house remember"_ Ste started batting his arms flailing away at the webs with some mad looking dance he'd just made up.

_"Why do I never have a camera during these moments?"_ Brendan smiled as he helped to move the webs away. After a while they saw something up ahead, a blocking in the tunnel. As they moved further they saw a mass of spiders crawling around.

_"AARRGGH! I ain't going near that Bren!"_ Ste started to back off until he heard a slight muffling noise.

They walked up and shone the light at the mass then stamped there feet as some of them scattered, they saw Cheryl and Nate underneath. Brendan grabbed Cheryl's arm and pulled her out, as spiders ran up his arms making him shiver.

Ste helped Nate through, shuddering each time one crawled near to him. They looked a mess, very disheveled, and just so tired of the whole weekend.

They all made their way back to the basement and up the stairs. They moved the table away and brought the sofas back and sat down in a heap.

_"Home?"_ Brendan asked

_"HOME!"_ the others cried.

They all packed up their things and felt a relief to be finally leaving. They agreed to return at some point because the Ghost busters were due, no matter how crazy it sounded. Ste had booked them,and they were willing to try anything at this point. They went outside and walked over to the car.

Inside the house the light appeared once again under the study door,and the chandelier began to swing. A figure stood and looked out of the window at them, but they hadn't noticed, too bothered about leaving.

They got into the car, Brendan started the ignition and set off down the never ending driveway. It was about 11 pm and very dark, there were no lights except that of the car head lights. Nate and Cheryl snuggled close in the back together contented, as Ste stroked his hand on Brendan's thigh.

Brendan looked up at Ste and smiled back at ste mouthing '_I love you'._  
Ste beamed as he looked back at the road and screamed, as he saw them approach the gates to the house, the gates were locked.

Brendan looked forward quickly and applied the breaks but not quick enough the car plunged into the gate, the car horn blasted out into the darkness of the driveway.

The black entity swirled nearby.

MUWAH HA HAAA! Sorry for the ending, OR IS IT...? ;)

* * *

Please Review? Spooky ideas welcome! :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! As some of you asked me to continue this fic,here is the next chapter.  
I hope it's OK as I struggled with it, hence the long wait. Thank you all for your great reviews! Love them all*  
Hi to my new followers :D

* * *

The Forgotten House

Chapter 7

_Tap,Tap_

The car horn blasted out into the silence of the black night around them, birds flew from the trees and animals scattered from the woods with the noise.

_Tap,tap_

The black apparition had disappeared now. Inside the car a faint swirl of smoke had entered it from the damaged bonnet, making the air misty. They all lay unconscious, laboured breathing.

_Tap,Tap_

Nate and Cheryl hadn't been wearing seat belts so they had felt the force of the crash, being flung against the seats in front and landed a heap on each other.

_Tap,tap_

Brendan was draped over the steering wheel, he was wearing a seat belt, but had hit the wheel with his head and blood trickled down the side of his head and had stuck to his moustashe.

_Tap,Tap_

_"STOP TAPPING!"_ Ste opened his eyes and groaned loudly grabbing hold of his head rubbing it. As he moved a nasty pain shot through his neck making him yelp out, he rubbed his neck and put his head back till he heard and felt a crack in it, it felt a bit better now.

_"Bren? Oh my god, Brendan?"_ Ste moved his bloodied hand across to Brendan's shoulder but stopped sharply as the seat belt had tightened around him so he unlocked it and slowly moved across to him.

The wispy smoke in the car made him cough slightly. He shook Brendan's shoulder.  
_"Bren, please wake up"_ He shook him again, as he started to move a little.

_Tap,Tap_

Ste gasped and turned around quickly, he saw her looking at him smiling gently. Beautiful blonde hair and white dress, she was surrounded by a brilliant white aura that swayed around her when she moved. He recognized her straight away as the little girl he'd seen in the lake and pictures. That didn't stop him from being scared though as every hair on his body stood up; creating big goose pimples that shrouded him in a cold shiver.

_"Brennn, please wake upppp! There's a ghost of a girl watching me"_ Ste cried as Brendan began to open his eyes.

_"Stop taking the happy pills Steven, then ye wouldn't see ghosts"_

_"BRENDAN! Oh thank god you're OK"_ Ste cried and pushed his head onto his body. He moved his arms and gently pulled Brendan back off the steering wheel.  
_"OW"_ Brendan groaned as he sat back in the seat.

_"Does it hurt Bren?"_ Ste hugged at his chest.

_"Yeah,hit my head. I'm bleeding too"_ Brendan rolled his eyes grabbing his head.

Cheryl had woken up hearing their voices, as she shook Nate awake too; they were all sporting nasty bruises and bleeding badly.

_"What happened?"_ Nate asked trying to crawl onto the back seat.

_"I was driving, I crashed into the gate, but I left it open! Someone closed it!" _Brendan thought for a moment

_"Not the first time either come to think about it, on my way home from the village it was shut then too."_Brendan explained.

_"So they don't want us to leave, they won't let us leave?"_ Ste shivered. He looked out of the window again but the little girl was gone.

_"I saw the girl again, she was stood right here next to the window"_ He gestured his finger towards the door

_"She kept tapping at the window, I think she was trying to wake me up"_

_"So now what do we do? No car, no escape! The only place we can go is back to hell, I mean the house!" _Cheryl sobbed as Nate hugged her.

_"We are gonna have to stay vigilant here guys. If it is unseen forces at work, they're going to be evil ones, something tells me we're VERY out of our depth."_ Nate nodded while the others looked at him terrified.

_"Thanks for the bedtime story Nate"_ Brendan raised his eyebrow. _"Let's make a move back up to the house._

_"IN THE DARK?!" Are you insane? It's night time, they might be waiting for us to get out of the car."_ Ste cried darting his eyes around outside.

_"Lets take a vote" Hands who stays in the car?"_ Ste shoots his hand up.  
The others don't. _"House?"_ Brendan and Nate put up their hands.

_"Cheryl? You didn't vote?"_ Brendan looked at her confused

_"I am waiting for the jump over the gate, leg it into town, and get a hotel idea first"_ Cheryl replied chuckling nervously.

_"Mmm, maybe if the gate wasn't 7 foot tall, and wasn't middle of the night. Come on let's do this, and stick together!"_

They all got out of the car, and turned on their phones to see. Brendan grabbed the torch from the boot of the car and surveyed the damage. The front was smashed in a little, and was smoking. He decided he would call someone in the morning to fix it. They set off Cheryl and Nate hung tightly huddling together while they walked, Brendan held Ste's hand and used the other to hold the torch.

It was dark outside except for the moonlight with looked beautiful as it shone over the oak trees up the never ending driveway. The stones crunched beneath their feet, and twigs snapped around them, making them feel uneasy. Every now and then a small breeze passed around them, making there already cold bodies shiver more.

Two eyes appeared in the distance, they were yellow and Ste screamed with Cheryl as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Get it, getiiiit! Ste yelped.

_"Jesus, it's a cat!"_ Brendan cried.

_"We knew that! Just you know, you should get it, shouldn't you?"_ Ste let go of Cheryl and grabbed Brendan's hand again.  
Brendan shook his head smiling; he gave Ste a longing kiss.

_"Better?"_ Brendan moved close to Ste's mouth smiling.

_"One more should do the trick"_ Ste replied stealing another deep kiss off Brendan.

_"Wow, in the pit of HELL guys!?"_ Cheryl threw her arms up in disbelief.

They carried on walking a while when a twig snapped behind them, as they gasped and looked behind them. They didn't see anything, and then a shuffle moved in front of them making them turn back around.

_"If I wasn't paranoid, Id say a pattern is forming here"_ Brendan spoke searching the torch around.

Ste squeezed Brendan's hand as he pulled him into a tight reassuring squeeze they set off walking again. As they were walking lights began to appear at random around them. Little round ones that sort of moved across the air in front of them.

_"What are they?"_ Cheryl asked.  
_"Fire flies?"_

_"Maybe"_ Ste replied.

_"Could be orbs"_ Nate suddenly spoke, surprising them slightly.

_"Orbs? What are they?"_ Cheryl asked

_"They say they are spirit energies of ghosts"_ Nate explained  
_"The first sighting of a ghost in other words"_

_"How do you know all of this?_ "Ste asked interested.

_"I watch Most Haunted"_ Laughed Nate.

They had finally made it to the house but they wish they hadn't. All the house lights were flashing on and off as they all looked at each other. A shadow passed by the upstairs window. Then it stopped sideways on and began to turn slowly so that the shadow now looked forward but didn't move.

_"Who the fuck is in our house Bren?!"_ Cheryl spoke shakily

_"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out"_ Brendan replied angrily as he walked over to the door, as soon as he touched the handle all the lights went out. They all slowly walked back into the house slowly, all pressing close together. It was dark in the house, visibility was low the dust swirled around bouncing off the torch light. Brendan used the light to scan around the room. They could hear a squeak noise above them as he trailed the light up the chandelier was swinging too and fro.

_"Does that a lot"_ Ste nodded

They crept slowly into the darkness shifting the light around to every noise, creak and bang they heard. The light shone onto a chair in front of them as it began to move, Brendan shone the light on it squinting his eyes to make sure he had really seen it move. Suddenly the chair slid forward across the floor at them, Cheryl screamed at they all jumped to their sides and out of the way. They weren't together anymore, so Brendan quickly shone the light around frantically trying to find everyone.

Ste felt a tug at his trousers as he shone his phone down he couldn't see anything except his own body.  
_"Brennn,something tugged at my trousers!"_ Ste spoke worried

_"Maybe the ghost is frisky again"_ Brendan quipped much to Ste's embarrassment.

_"Again?!"_ Cheryl quizzed

_"Nothing Chez, shut up Brendan!"_ Ste huffed getting up to his feet and brushing himself down

_"Just a stab in the dark here, but why don't we switch the lights on?"_ Nate interrupted to a puzzled silence within the group.

Brendan shone around the wall and found the light switch and pressed it.  
Nothing happened.

_"Hands up who thought the house would implode then?"_ Brendan asked putting his hand up.

The darkness was still around them as the lights didn't work, they decided to find the fuse box, it was in the basement so they had to be careful finding their way there.  
A light flashed over the room blinding them, Brendan dropped his torch as it rolled away from him.

_"Oh my god, we are never getting out of here are we?"_ Cried Cheryl

_"I wish they'd stop doing that, second time now! HEY! If you're gonna flash at us, leave the friggin light on so we can see!"_ Brendan shouted as he went to pick up the torch. It rolled away from his reach to the other side of the room.

_"What the..."_

_"You made it mad Bren!"_ Cheryl warned.

_"What's it gonna do? Flash light over me all night?"_ Brendan drawled now getting frustrated as he walked over to the torch and picked it up. He shone it around and saw a figure stood looking at him.

_"Hey! There's a mirror here!"_ Brendan spoke until he looked again, it wasn't a reflection, where was the torch light? The figure looked at him in a menacing way and darted towards Brendan, as he quickly ran to the other side of the room falling over one of the sofas.

_"Ow, we're not alone guys"_ Brendan rubbed his arm, and shone the torch onto the others' faces.

_"No kidding Sherlock!"_ Ste snapped

_"No,I mean there is another person in the house,I thought it was my reflection at first but..."_

_"The man from the photo? He put me in a boat!"_ Ste scrunched his eyes and went over to Brendan.

_"Don't worry I will stay by you"_ Ste smiled

_"Steven? I am over here!"_ Brendan said shining the torch over to Ste who was now stood with the figure who was putting his hands around Ste's neck.

"NO!" Brendan ran over to Ste and grabbed him back as they fell backwards over the coffee table.

_"I,I thought it was you Bren, Oh my god"_

_"Right, Basement! Now!"_ Nate called as he had found the door to the basement he and Cheryl started to make their way down the stairs.

Nate went down and found the fuse box with Cheryl's phone light he opened it and saw a couple of the fuses were missing, he looked around with the phone light and saw them strewn on the floor.

Nate picked them up and pushed them back into the fuse box, he flicked the large switch as all the lights came back on in the house.

_"Oh thank goodness!"_ Cheryl sighed

They went back upstairs to find the lounge in array, furniture had been moved out of its original placing. They found Brendan hugging Ste into his chest as Ste was visibly shaken up from the evening's occurrences.

They decided to try and get some sleep, agreeing downstairs crashed on the sofa best, nearer the exit that way. They had been asleep a while when Ste woke up, he hummed contently feeling his body wrapped up in Brendan's arms, he turned his head to face the fireplace when the little girl he'd seen earlier had appeared again. Ste's eyes widened, he just looked at her, she started skipping round in a circle smiling as her hair ruffled with her movement, the white aura waving through the air.

_"You like to skip, don't you?"_ Ste whispered to the little girl, as she stopped and smiled at him. The girl then lifted her arm and pointed behind Ste, he reached his head around and looked at the front door.

_"What? What are you trying to tell me?"_ Ste asked prising himself out of Brendan's fingers and arms.

The girl stopped smiling and indicated to the front door again, she walked up to the door, waved and went through it.

Ste shivered at the site of it, he wondered what to do next, whether to wake the others knowing they probably wouldn't believe him or...

_"Bren, I will be back soon, the little girl, she's trying to tell me something. Love you"_ He whispered into Brendan's ear kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the torch he went out the front door.  
Brendan grunted and turned over in his sleep, he hadn't realized Ste had left on his own again.

Ste went outside and saw the girl dancing around the courtyard. As she looked up she smiled at Ste and gestured towards the maze area and skipped off, Ste followed behind turning on the torch to shine it around. The moonlight still glistened over everything, which helped a little with visibility. He watched the little girl skipping in and out of the trees; he assumed she must have done so when she had still been alive.

He shuddered, remembering just how she had left this life for the next. Ste walked quickly behind her to keep up. There were strange shadows creeping around on the ground and in and out of the trees as he walked along,moving the torch up he saw two eyes staring at him again as he gasped. It was an owl, it hooted at him, as if the torch light had been in distaste, so he shone it back down the long pathway.

They eventually came to the lake again, the moonlight sparkled over the ripples of water, there were fireflies darting about, as a woof howled out in the distance he crept up towards the lake. Darting a quick look up at the boathouse swallowing deeply. The little girl stood at the waters edge and pointed out to the lake, Ste looked out.  
_"What is it? Something out there?"_ Ste asked pointing to the same spot.

The girl smiled. Ste looked up and saw the boat from earlier,he wandered over to it and found some oars this time. He looked across and gasped covering his mouth as he saw the little girl float across the lake and stop in the center.

He jumped in the boat and rowed out to the spot where she had been.  
Once Ste got there the girl had disappeared, frantic he looked over the sides and saw her down under the water gesturing to him to follow her.

_"I can't come down there! I wont be able to breathe will I?!"_  
The girl kept gesturing to Ste as the ripples of the water distorted the image of her under the lake.

_"Can't you just tell me? Why have I got to see?"_ Ste asked as he looked around the lake, there was no one around, the others back at the house, he didn't know what to do. He started to take off his shoes and put them and his top and trousers into the boat.

_"Bren's gonna kill me"_ He thought out loud, closing his eyes, and taking in a deep breath he dived into the lake again. This time though he wanted to get to the bottom,swimming down as he followed the girl lower and lower, he held his breath and followed her until he saw it.

A skeletal body, that of a child. The clothes torn and shattered around it, a locket was laid next to her on the lake bed, the girl pointed to it as Ste now getting to the point of needing air grabbed at it and swung his body around pushing off the bottom and back up to the surface, blowing out his trapped air through his nose on the way up.

Ste had almost reached the top when a hand grabbed him back down, the man he had seen earlier looked angered,started pulling him down deeper and deeper as Ste opened up his mouth to scream bubbles lunged out of his mouth as the lake water poured down his throat, his eyes widened in panic as it went black.

* * *

_BANG BANG  
_  
_"Groan, somebody get that please"_ Brendan sighed stretching.

_BANG BANG  
_  
_"Nate! Get up and answer the door will ye, ye so lazy!"_ Cheryl nudged him in the ribs.

_BANG BANG_

_"Brendan why can't you get it?"_ Nate sighed loudly at them and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He got up to his feet as the door banged once again.

_"Hang on! Keep your wig on will ya"_ Nate opened the door as three men all shouted _GHOST BUSTERS_ in unison.

_"Now in any other time and place and that would be weird, not in this house though! Please come in!" _Nate stood back and let them in.  
_  
"Where are your suits?"  
_ Cheryl asked peering over the sofa.

_"And your proton packs! Where are them?"_ Brendan sat up looking a little too disappointed.

_"Ah yes, very droll, we get that a lot"_ The man yawned.

_"We are spiritual healers, ghost hunters extraordinaire! My name is Jim, this is Dennis and that one over there bringing up the rear is Darren"_ Jim smiled

_"Right that's it, once we return home I'm getting a psyche evaluation."_ Brendan lay back down closing his eyes. He then opened them sitting back up quickly.

_"Where the hell is Steven?!"_ Brendan jumped to his feet as the others looked wide eyed.

_"I don't know Bren! We just woke up!"_ Cheryl's heart sank

_"Steven?!"_

_"STEVEN?!"_

_"Stop shouting you lot! I'm here, got up early made us all breakie!"_ Ste walked in with a tray of breakfast.

_"I ended up having a nightmare last night, it was so real too, about the little girl. I know where she is in the lake, she showed me! I don't know how but I have this too"_ Ste held aloft a silver locket.

_"I dreamt I retrieved it off the lake bed and then that man ghost that looks like Bren tried to drown me, that's when I woke up"_

Ste walked over to Brendan who looked shaken and gave him a tight hug. _"Sorry I worried you"_ Ste gave Brendan a long kiss before breaking it and settling his head on his chest.

_"Who are these lot?!"_ Ste asked curious

_"We're the GHOST BUSTERS!"_ they all shouted in unison.

_"Kill me,kill me now"_ Cried Brendan putting his head in his palms.

* * *

They all sat down in the living room,the group staring at the spiritualists. Brendan had made them all a drink,but it was an excuse to get out of the whole situation,as it was starting to wear thin. He made a quick call to a car breakdown service,he wanted to get the car fixed as soon as possible. The spiritualists had apparently rammed open the gates with their van to get through,so goodness knows how much more damage had been done. He sighed and put the kettle on.

_"Right,so we will need to have a look around the house"_ Jim asked

_"Knock yourself out"_ Nate agreed "Watch out in the study,it has a mind of it's own!"

_"And there's a man here,looks spit of Brendan,stear clear of water when around him"_ Ste winked.

_"And there's the little girl spirit,who now haunts dreams apparently"_ Cheryl sighed looking at Ste.

_"Oh and my fave,the black swirly thing"_ Ste nodded.

_"A black..?"_

_"Swirly thing,yes"_

_"Has to be seen to believed"_ Brendan walked through with some brews and plonked them on the table.

_"It can and has possessed someone,take over you so best wear protection?"_ Brendan warned

_"A condom? Why?"_ Darren asked as the whole room just looked at him wide eyed.

_"Ye serious? Tell me ye are kidding me now,cos if that's the sum of your intellect I'm leaving!"_ Brendan gestured his arms to the room.

_"Um,yeah i was"_ Darren chuckled into his brew.

_"Who was possessed Bren? Why am I last to know?"_ Cheryl asked

They took out a video camera as Dennis filmed Jim talking about where they was,and what they were dealing with. Dennis moved with Jim and Darren as they headed upstairs.

_"Tenner says Darren folds first"_ Brendan laughs

_"Noo,gonna be Dennis"_ Nate replied

They all sat looking at the stairs waiting,nothing happened and it was very quiet.

_"Maybe the ghost has eaten them?"_ Ste looked up concerned.

Just then a loud boom noise erupted upstairs,as the chandelier began to shake,lights in the house flickered on and off.

_"Any minute now..."_

Darren comes running down the stairs shrieking like a banshee and jumps behind the sofa shaking.

_"OH MY GOD! It was a swirling DEMON!"_

_"Hand it over Nate,thank ye"_

* * *

What do you think? Spooky ideas welcome! Please review xx


	8. Chapter 8

*Hi everyone,sorry for delay with this update,I hope you enjoy their latest adventures.  
As always I love every one of your reviews and comments thank you very much! :D*

* * *

The Forgotten house

Chapter 8

It took an age to calm Darren down and coax him out from behind the sofa. His knuckles were brilliant white and eyes widened. Not long after he had fled down the stairs Dennis and Jim weren't too far behind, visibly shaken but monumentally calmer.

They came to sit down on the sofa as Brendan Ste Cheryl and Nate all stood gathered in front of them, baited breath, like they expected all the answers to come flying out of Jim's mouth as he went to speak. They didn't though; nothing could be that simple when it came to this house.

_"That entity you have upstairs is something of the likes I have never seen before"_ Jim spoke as he stretched a shaky hand to a glass of water.

_"Serious? And there's us thinking it was a normal occurrence"_ Brendan drawled looking at the others in disbelief.

_"Look, I guess you all at the end of your tether, and I get that, I do, but I have no idea how we are going to rid this house of the darkness it clearly possesses."_ Jim frowned as Darren finally came out from the sofa. _"What about a blessing? The house could be..."_

_"Been there, done that and T-shirt has been ordered online" _Ste quipped smirking_._

_"Oh"_

_"Oh?"_

_"That's it? We call the 'ghost busters' to say Oh?"_ Cheryl began to get mildly hysterical

_"Can we just leave here now, please?"_ Cheryl sobbed

_"No, we will have a go at helping, we will get our gadgets out and place them various spots round the house, we will also put CCTV up to capture the phenomenon too"_ Jim agreed while Darren and Dennis nodded together. They all went out to their van to retrieve their equipment.

_"Phe-nom-e-nom? Thats a hard word to say init?"_ Ste shrugged

_"Hmm, well I don't see us leaving here just yet so best get settled. I have called a guy to sort the car and once these guys are finished we will leave this house"_

A large crash of thunder erupted outside shaking the foundations and making them all jump. A crack of lightning shot over the sky, so bright it blinded them through the window as heavy rain pelted down on the window.

_"Jesus, where did that come from?"_ Nate shuddered walking over to the window and looking at Dennis, Darren and Jim freak out in the sudden weather change.

_"The sky"_ Brendan smirked sarcastically.

_"I hope them lot brought spare pants, I think this is going to be an interesting day"_ Brendan summarized looking up as the chandelier began to swing again.

There was heavy footsteps on the ceiling above them, as they clearly heard them walking around the room above them.

_"Where's that coming from?"_ Ste asked nervously.

_"Dunno, lets go investigate."_ Nate suggested as he made his way upstairs another crack of lightning beamed through the window as a loud rumble of thunder throbbed through their bodies.

They all went upstairs and across the landing. They stood at a different room that none of them had seen. Cheryl used the skeleton key and opened the door. The light under the study door began to shine again, they hadn't noticed though. The room was very dark, as the curtains were drawn; there were specks of light shining through them where a hundred moths had feasted at them.

Brendan walked over and opened the curtains; they saw they were in a Child's room. There was a rickety single bed next to the wall, and a rocking horse was in the middle of the floor. A toy box and dolls house was also in the room, along with various children's drawings. One of the drawings was very dark, the girl had drawn three stick people in red, the mother and girl holding hands but her father was on his own. There was a large black scribble in the corner of the drawing.

_"This looks like the swirly thing"_ Ste noticed as he looked at the picture._ "Open them other curtains will ya, need to have a better look"_

Nate drew the curtains,as lightening flashed through at him, the sky had darkened with the ferocious storm that was rumbling outside. The rain soon turned to hail as it lashed loud at the window. They crowded around the drawing on the wall and agreed it did resemble the dark entity that roamed the house and gardens.

_"Maybe she was running from it when she drowned?"_ Cheryl shudder

_"Could be, but I think there is more to it."_ Ste replied holding up the locket he had mysteriously acquired.

_"What's inside it Ste?"_ Nate asked looking at the shining silver.

Ste tried to open it but it was too tricky, he gave it to Cheryl with her long nails to see if she could open it. Cheryl used her thumb nails to drag the locket apart as a clink noise fell against the wooden floor boards. They looked down to see a small golden shiny key. Ste picked it up and looked at the pictures inside. One was the lady Lorena the other was the man Eldon but his picture had been scratched at, blurring his face out with deep scored lines.

_"Hm, could have been the key doing that inside the locket?"_ Cheryl suggested.

_"No, looks to me like that was done in anger"_ Brendan interrupted.

_"Wonder what the key is for?"_ Ste looked around at the room but saw nothing that could host such a small key.

He glanced around the room but stopped wide eyed as he looked at the rocking horse in the middle of the room; it had started rocking backwards and forwards slowly. It made a loud ungodly creaking noise on the floorboards each movement.

_"Um...guys! You should see this"_ Ste gestured his hand to them all they all stared at the rocking horse.

_"Wind?"_ Nate cried as Cheryl gave him a dirty look

_"Wind my arse Nate!"_ Cheryl scrunched up her nose.

_"Well, whatever it is, I am not that shocked, if the roof lifted off and spun around I still would see it as a normal day in this place"_ Brendan shrugged his shoulders

A loud knocking interrupted them at the door. They all froze looking at it, as the knock carried on.

_"You answer it Nate"_ Ste pushed Nate towards the door.

_"Why is it always me?!" _Nate looked dumbfounded

_"Cos ye our fave of the group Nate"_ Brendan beamed pushing him quickly at the door.

The knock came again as a huge flash of lightning lit the room up again,thunder shaking the windows Nate jumped as he creaked the door open.

_"Only us!"_ Cried Dennis as the others breathed again.

_"Don't EVER knock at a door in this house OK? Christ my heart!"_ Nate held his chest as the others came walking in and saw the rocking horse moving.

_"Dennis, please can you film the horse moving?"_

Dennis grabbed his camera and pointed it at the rocking horse but it stopped moving.

_"Oh that's a real shame, maybe next time fellas"_ Brendan walked out smiling.

_"Let's go to the study it's where the shit really hits the fan in this place"_ Ste smirked as they all went towards the study door.

The door handle began to move and shake in front of them as Ste had gone to open it. He backed off remembering what happened last time. Jim broadened his shoulders and huffed forward.

_"I'll sort this!"_ he said proudly as he went to grab the handle the door flung open dragging Jim into the room, he flew off the floor and soared like a bird, the door then slammed shut behind him.

_"That's what happens when ya drink Red Bull that"_ Darren sniggered

Dennis looked around at everyone worried,_" This ain't any time to joke!"_ he cried as he approached the door, using his finger he tapped lightly on the door.

_"Jim? You in there?"_

_"Of course he's in there! We just saw him take a flying lesson doing so!"_ Cried Cheryl snorting at him

_"Let's get in there"_ Brendan barged to the door and opened it.

Jim was gone, nowhere to be seen. They looked around frantically, under the desk, and that was it really as no other places to hide in the study.

_"JIM! JIIIMMM!?"_ Darren was shouting and looking worried.

Dennis went over to the bookshelf and was looking at the books. One fell out and landed on his head.

_"Ouch!"_

_"That happens a lot"_ Nate walked over to Dennis _"Happened to me too, still have lumps where the book hit me"_

There was a knocking again, they all looked around but the door was open. The knocking continued, as they tried to listen where it was coming from. Nate and Dennis looked at each other then pressed their ears to the book shelf.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"AARRGGHH!" It's here! Over here guys."_

Dennis knocked on the bookshelf as another replied to him.

_"Jim? Is that you? Knock once for yes and two for no"_

_KNOCK_

_"Jesus! The book shelf has eaten Jim!"_ Ste exclaimed,he was in shock, they all were.

_"I am certain it's not eaten him, but if he is behind it, how did he do it?"_ Brendan asked looking at the book shelf. There was a small statue of a ship on one of the shelves.

He went to grab it as it pulled down and the book shelf opened up to show a doorway.

_"Ye have GOT to be kidding me!"_ Cheryl exclaimed as Jim waved back at them.

_"Looky what I discovered!"_ Jim was carrying a wooden torch which lit the way down the corridor to goodness knows where.

* * *

They had discovered another secret area to the house, a long thin corridor stretched out in front of them. Jim passed another lit torch to Brendan as he took up the back they all walked down. The torch light flickered around then bouncing off the silver shining cobwebs that had been spun on the walls. It was dusty and extremely claustrophobic and very little air circulated here.

_"How did you get behind the bookshelf Jim?"_ Darren asked jumping each time he felt a cobweb stroke his face.

_"It was open when I landed in the room, I thought I'd check it out but it closed shut behind me"_

_"It was already open? First time we knew about it"_ Ste injected.

_"I knocked on the back of the bookshelf hoping you guys had all rushed in to help me"_ Jim beamed

_"You did rush to help me, right?"_

_"Oh yeah, straight away"_ Dennis nodded.

A eerie strong gust of air rushed past them arching the flames off the torches as Darren hugged onto Dennis gasping.

_"Wind"_ Nate smirked_ "Something else that happens here a lot"_

A loud growling echoed around them, as they all stopped dead crashing into one another. Darren turned to Nate.

_"Does that happen a lot too?!"_

_"No it bloody doesn't, Bren what the hell is it?"_ Cheryl began to get hysterical again.

_"I don't know, lets find out!"_ Brendan gestured forward

_"What's the worst that can happen?"_ Ste replied.

As they progressed deeper down the now forever descending corridor they came to some stone stairs. They carefully climbed down and heard water running below them. As they walked down they entered what looked like catacombs, there was water running down the walls and it was damp and had a old smell around it. There were huge sweeping pillars that scattered around the dark stone surroundings. Arches were carved out in the walls that resembled windows except with no glass in them.

_"The Romans built this kind of thing, this could have been here centuries"_ Jim looked around the place in awe.

_"What is this place? It's actually pretty cool!"_ Ste rushed up to Jim looking interested.

_"Looks like catacombs, a place like a cemetery or where cult practices were held. Has there been any kind of cult following surrounding your family?"_ He looked to Cheryl and Brendan

_"Yes, well witchcraft has been practiced that much we are certain of"_ Cheryl agreed

_"I spoke to some locals who told me of the rumours surrounding the house, they even have a name for it! The forgotten House!"_ Brendan told them shrugging.

_"Maybe a cult tradition has been passed down though the family over the years, and if people have died here, it will explain some of the supernatural occurrences."_ Dennis quipped all knowing

_"Yeah but so far the only ghosts we have encountered have been the family members that are buried in the gardens"_ Nate replied

_"What graves Nate?"_ Cheryl asked incredulous

_"I forgot to tell you, I found three graves, the little girl and her parents. The black entity appeared and chased me away, that's when I ran into Ste on the lake"_

_"I believe the malignant spirit has been brought here through a dark cult practice, there has obviously been some black magic which is really something that shouldn't be messed with"_ Jim warned as they continued to look around the amazing tomb.

A Stone was thrown at Darren hitting him on the arm.

_"Ouch! Who threw that stone?"_ Darren winced

Dennis grabbed his camera and searched around and found a small rock laid on the floor.

_"This has happened before, rocks thrown, furniture moved"_ Brendan put a hand on Darren's shoulder.

_"So poltergeist activity as well?"_ _This place seems a hive of the ghostly encounters, best place I've visited!"_ Jim cried.

_"Take it! Ye can have it for a cool million pounds!"_ Ste laughed

_"You will never sell this place!"_ Dennis laughed_" No one ever buys haunted houses, best bet keep it for scaring ya mates with or demolish it to the ground, which I think would be a shame. It possesses beautiful structured features."_

Ste felt a hand stroke up his leg behind him, he turned around quickly but no one was there.

_"Someone touched me up!"_ Ste cried

_"Brendan, can ye two not keep your hands off each other one minute?"_ Cheryl groaned

_"Wasn't me Chez"_ Brendan replied as he walked over to Ste and grabbed his arse in a tight grip making Ste yelp._"That was though"_

_"OK so looks like we're not alone down here then"_ Darren warned

_"LOOK OUT!"_

The dark entity had appeared inside the doorway of the room jolting the group back in fear, Ste grabbed on to Brendan, he whispered to him.

_"Brendan, don't let it get me again, please."_

Brendan cupped onto Ste's face and looked deep into his eyes. _"Over my dead body Steven that thing won't hurt ye again I promise, stay behind me"_

They all backed up together stumbling into the wall, there was no way out now, as it blocked the only exit. Brendan began looking around the room holding up the torch, he was looking for any means of escape another secret hatch and asked Ste to stay with him as they both felt around the water soaked damp walls.

There hands being covered in the green mold that had grown there over the times, the smell was sickening making them feel ill. They could hear the others as they continued to panic as mayhem threatened to rear it's ugly head.

Then the entity shrieked out a loud menacing noise as Ste stiffened with fright, he knew it was going to attack a strong wind blew around them extinguishing their flame torches as the place fell deathly black around them, Ste hitched a breath behind Brendan.

_"I love you Bren, so much"_ Ste spoke with a shiver in his voice into Brendan's ear

_"Don't ye dare Steven, we are going to get out of here, and I love ye too, more then you'll ever know"_ Brendan held onto Ste feeling behind himself and around Ste's waist, he dragged them around slowly using the wall an a guide.

_"Chez, Nate where are ye?"_ Brendan moved to grab hold of Ste's hand and asked him not to let go.

_"Over here!"_ Shrieked Cheryl _"We're over here, is Ste with ye Bren?"_

The malignant spirit was still making deadly noises and then there was a high pitched scream that made them all wince. Brendan jumped as Ste let go of his hand,he turned and frantically grabbed out into the pitch black space around him. He couldn't find Ste though

_"Steven? STEVEN?! Please god answer me!"_ Brendan began panting with terror as he tried to feel his way through the dark.

_"What's happening? Brendan? Ste? WILL SOMEONE ANSWER!"_ Cheryl was now hysterical running forward quickly she ran into a pillar which was a little in front of her hitting her head and falling with a crack on the concrete floor.

Nate rushed forward too and fell to his knees as he tried to get to her.  
_"Cheryl? Cheryl speak to me love"_ Nate cried as the others huddled together behind him. They three where now the only ones who hadn't been separated in the moment the light was taken from them.

_"I knew I shouldn't have got out of bed this morning, a black cat crossed my path yesterday, a bad omen that is"_ Darren cried

_"Shut up Darren, we are in the middle of a pitch black room with a pissed off ghost, get with the picture will you!"_ Dennis poked Darren hard in the ribs

_"OI, that's me you're poking!"_ Jim warned.

_"We need to do something"_ Dennis cried

_"Like what? I left my idea light bulb at home!"_ Jim spoke sarcastically

_"We have spare bulbs in the van!"_ Darren interrupted

_"Jesus and you think I'm the dumb one!" _Dennis rolled his eyes

_"Ye will all have my foot up ye arses if ye don't shut up! Has anyone got a match or lighter to get the torches going again? STEVEN! I will fucking kill ye if ye don't answer me NOW!"_ Brendan was so scared his mouth had gone very dry and found it hard to swallow properly.

There was a small whimper within the room, they couldn't make out what it was.

_"Steven?"_

_"It's Cheryl"_ Nate cried I've found her.

_"I have some matches! Hang on"_ Jim cried as he struck a match the soft glow quickly shone a soft flickering light but not enough to see properly. He lit his torch as Brendan ran over to them and lit his torch, he used it to see and saw the entity was still there it screeched loudly and rushed towards them, Brendan dived out of the way as Darren, Jim and Dennis all screamed blue murder, it passed through them and into the wall.

Dennis crashed onto the floor and started to convulse over and over on the floor as his glasses fell off Jim and Darren knelt by him holding his body steady.

_"Bren?"_ Steven was curled up in the far corner of the room sat rocking on the floor as Brendan sobbed rushing over to him he cradled him in his arms.

_"Why did ye let go of my hand, Steven ye too important to go and do that. Thank god ye OK"_ Brendan felt a tear fall down his cheek and rest in his moustashe. He sobbed lightly into Ste's hair as Ste gripped onto him for dear life.

_"Nate, how is Cheryl?"_ Brendan took in a deep breath trying to calm himself.

_"Cheryl has banged her head, think she knocked herself out on the stone pillar when she ran at it. She's breathing OK."_ Nate had Cheryl's head resting on his lap as he stroked her hair.

_"How is Dennis Jim?"_

_"Doing better, he had an attack of some sort as the spirit passed through us he took most of the brunt of it. He is unconscious now, we've put him in the recovery position just in case."_ Jim answered as he stood up, scratching his head.

A drip of water fell on him, then another and another until the drops of water had become more of a spill. A loud boom echoed around the room shaking the foundations and pulling Darren and Jim off their feet on to the floor awkwardly. The floor walls and ceiling began to tremor around them as deafening thuds became louder.

_"Christ, now what?!"_ Brendan grabbed Ste and shook him out of his trance he'd entered as he separated from Brendan earlier. He slowly moved his stare to Brendan.

_"Steven, i need ye to get up, can ye do that for me?"_

Ste shook his head and stared back down at the floor. Brendan moved his head back towards him and kissed him softly making Ste register with him again

_"Steven, we are in grave danger, I need ye to stand up for me baby, please?_ Brendan searched Ste's emotionless eyes trying to get through to him, but he just was distant like he was in shock, so Brendan grabbed hold of his arms and pulled Ste up and walked him to the doorway out.

_"Guys, I can't leave Steven, he's in such a shocked state I can't get through to him"_ Brendan's stomach twisted as he held Ste close.

The booming noise became louder as cracks began to form in the walls around them. Small at first then larger as they seemed to take on a life of there own cracking into longer creases across the stone.

_"Right we need to get out of here,now!"_ Jim cried as he noticed water had began to spill through each of the growing cracks.

_"Nate is Cheryl awake yet?"_

_"No she isn't need help to move her please"_ Nate stroked and kissed Cheryl's forehead.

Jim rushed to Nate and Cheryl as the cracks in the room got bigger, a piece of stone flew out hitting Jim on the head and making him fall on the ground. Water had now began pouring in to the room at a record pace, Darren grabbed hold of Dennis' legs and dragged him along in desperation, the stone fell around them crumbling into the room.

_"What if the house collapses!"_ Darren cries as he manages to haul Dennis to where Brendan and Ste are huddled waiting.

_"No I don't think it will, I think we are nearer the lake, explains the water."_ Nate reasoned as he shook Cheryl lightly, she began to stir more awake at last.

_"The place can still collapse water is extremely damaging, lets get back to the house"_ Brendan looked at Ste as he spoke. He stroked a finger down Ste's cheek.

_"Hey you, can you understand me?"_

Ste nodded lightly in response but his eyes were still lost.

_"I am going to leave you..._ " Ste gripped tightly onto Brendan's wrists with his fingers, his nails pierced into Brendan's skin._ "Ow, hey! Just for a moment, I need to help the others, the place is collapsing, Chez needs me, I wont be long I promise"_

_"Don't, don't leave...me"_ Ste strangled his voice still not looking at Brendan, just into thin air in front of them.

Brendan was worried about Steven as he seemed so distant,the shock earlier had taken it out of him. He sat down in front of where he was staring and looked into his eyes.

_"You know, I never thought we'd get this far, me and you. God the things we've been through together, the way I treated you back then, and despite all that, ye still came back to me. _Brendan smiled and continued trying to get through to Ste  
_  
Steven I love ye, I want to marry ye one day, just us and the kids, remember? I just right now have to help Chez and the others, I WILL be back."_ Brendan squeezed Ste's hand as a tear fell down Ste's cheek he eventually nodded in agreement as Brendan got up and went back into the room.

The stone walls were secreting a lot of water now as well as above them so they were now getting drenched. Brendan first helped Nate to carry out Cheryl into the doorway they lay her next to Dennis as the body count was getting higher amongst them now.

Nate stayed with Cheryl, Dennis and Ste as Brendan and Darren went back to get Jim. He was stirring awake a little water rose up next to him. Brendan knelt down to Jim and moved him to sit up.

_"Hey ye OK? Come on Jim up on ye feet"_ Brendan and Darren moved to pick up Jim and rest his arms on their shoulders and made there way back through the crumbling surroundings.

Ste started to blink back into himself again, as he hitched a breath, the air turned icy cold around them, they could see the breath in front of them as Ste held up his hand to the icy mist of his breath.

His heart started to beat faster as he turned his head slowly towards where Brendan Jim and Darren were walking back as he gasped and went to stand up and run towards them, the doorway collapsed in on its self sending stone crashing in front of him as Ste screamed, it went dark again.

* * *

Please Review ;D xx


	9. Chapter 9

*Thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments for this, I always appreciate them all! *  
Hi to my new followers :)

* * *

The Forgotten House

Chapter 9

The water kept pouring in as the wall suddenly collapsed against the only exit to the room. Brendan's heart sank as he knew how Ste would be feeling, after the heart warming speech he'd given promising him he'd be right back. Brendan and Darren looked at each other and then at Jim who was stirring awake. They settled him down against the wall near to where the doorway had fallen and began removing the rubble in a desperate attempt to escape the rising water.

On the other side of the rubble, Ste and Nate were coughing with the plume of dust created by the stone pieces. Ste had screamed upon seeing what was about to happen, he got up to his feet heart thumping a terrible rhythm in his chest, he touched his palm up against the rubble and closed his eyes, trying to somehow connect with Brendan on the other side.

He had one thing in mind, and that was to get to him quickly. He pulled himself together wiping away the tears and hitching a deep breath he looked down at Nate cradling Cheryl on the floor. Ste went over to Dennis and shook him awake. He was very dizzy and mumbling to himself.

* * *

At the front gate they had visitors; the call to the recovery team Brendan had made earlier had arrived. The Roscoe Brothers drove up their recovery van and saw the mangled car, the gate had now been pushed further into the bonnet of it thanks to Darren's high speed shunt at the gate. The wrought iron was mangled at the bottom one side of the gate was pushed free of the car and lay pushed far back into a large bush and trees. Joe got out of the van and inspected the damage.

_"What the hell happened here?"_ Joe scratched his head looking through the window at Freddie who was yawning.

_"Oh I'm sorry am I keeping you awake? How about some help?"_

_"OK keep your hair on!"_ Freddie got out of the van and looked up the winding driveway, stretching his neck to see what was further up.

_"Shall we go find the owners first? For all we know it was a crank call"_ Freddie shrugged getting back in the van. Joe did think Freddie had a valid point and the place looked weird too. He got back in the van and drove up around the winding driveway foe a good while until they came upon the creepy house.

Joe applied the breaks earlier than expected and pulled on the hand break looking over the house with wide eyes close to the window screen of the car. He turned to look at Freddie who was mirroring his earlier position gawping at the strange house before him.

_"Do you think we should have brought reinforcements?"_ Freddie shuddered looking pale and wide eyed at Joe.

_"We should be alright Fred, let's just get this over with, Oh and bring the crowbar" _Joe nodded getting out of the van_" Just in case"_ he added gesturing to the house.

Freddie nodded in agreement stretching over to the bag of tools and grabbing the crowbar and also a wrench. Just in case he told himself.  
They wandered up to the front door and Joe knocked on the door as a booming sound echoed inside the house.

_"Joe! You heavy handed lout!"_ Freddie cried to a confused Joe

_"That wasn't me! I knocked lightly! You try think you're so bloody clever"_ Joe moved back and gestured to Freddie to try.

Freddie smirked and moved his hand to knock as the front door opened up before them, creaking loudly as it slowly pulled away from them. Freddie gasped and looked at Joe before looking around the door and shouting for anyone who was there. Of course there was no answer.

Joe pushed Freddie into the house smirking as they walked into the front room. The lounge was still up heaved from earlier when the furniture was thrown around, only the sofas looked relatively tidy up near the fireplace. A loud creaking noise made them cover their ears and look up as the always moving chandelier began swaying to and fro.

_"Erm maybe we should leave?" _Joe suggested backing up, before the front door swung shut banging very loudly. He ran over to the door and grabbed the handle but it wouldn't open.

_"It's locked!"_

_"Looks like we'll be staying after all then? Let's at least look around, there must be someone around here, besides the ghosts anyway"_ Freddie grinned as Joe looked worried.

_"Ghosts? Come on, there's no such thing!"_ Joe cried looking around.

_"Come on scaredy cat, lets try these stairs shall we and here"_ Freddie tossed over the wrench to Joe._ "Just in case"_ He shrugged walking towards the staircase.

* * *

Brendan's hands were cut as blood began pooling from them as he desperately tried to remove the stone wall separating him and Ste. He clawed at it, panting and sweating with the hard task. Darren was neither use nor ornament pacing up and down splashing the rising water under foot. Mumbling to himself how he should have stayed in bed this morning. More cracks began to form on the walls as the water pushed it's way through, then he noticed a hole had formed in the other side of the collapsed doorway.

_"Brendan, look!"_ Darren pointed to the hole where some light shone through

Brendan looked up and walked over to look through to another hallway.  
_"Maybe it leads up to the house then? Can't be behind the bookcase though, but even so we should try and get out of here quickly" _Brendan suggested looking at the rapidly rising water.

_"What about the others? They're bound to be trying to get through to us, if they do and we're gone...?"_ Jim spoke for the first time since he got knocked out by a piece of stone. He rubbed his head hauling himself up to his feet.

_"We have no choice, I have tried contacting their phones but there is no signal down here"_ Brendan grabbed a piece of stone and knocked around the forming hole in the wall as the others followed suit. It took a long time for them to make a big enough hole through, but Darren went first his skinny frame getting through easily. He walked up a little; it was pretty much the same as the other corridors, littered with cobwebs and various spiders swinging around happily.

_"It seems safe enough"_ Darren nodded as the others looked on wide eyed

_"What besides that ghost stood behind you?!"_ Jim cried as Darren froze on the spot

_"Only kidding, nothing there really"_ Brendan and Jim chuckled as Darren sobbed.

Jim was pushed through the hole next as Brendan took up the rear. He looked back through the hole into the room which was now looking like a pool, and prayed Ste would go back up to the house instead of trying to get through the wall to him.

They all eventually came to a door, it was locked, and Cheryl had the only key to the house. They all looked at each other realizing they were again stuck. Darren jolted at the door handle and pounded on the door shrieking _'let me out'_ and '_screw you ghosts'_ in to the air. Brendan put his head in his hands and sloped down the wall onto the floor.

Then someone knocked.

* * *

Ste was trying though, he was on a mission to save Brendan,he rallied Nate to help as they formed a two man operation moving bits of rubble back into the hallway. Cheryl was stirring awake now and was sat fumbling with her phone lifting it up in the air and wafting it around trying to find a spark of a signal. It wasn't to be though, she sighed heavy and stood up to help out as much as she could, wincing every now and then at her throbbing head.

Ste asked Cheryl to look after Dennis as he and Nate continued to move the stone blocking the way.

_"Ouch!"_ Dennis moved to sit up wincing._"What happened?"_

_"The black spirit ran through you Dennis"_ Cheryl put a hand on his shoulder as Ste moved her quickly away from Dennis,

_"Look at me!"_ Ste shouted at him putting his head in his palms.  
_"Do you feel yourself Dennis?"_ Ste asked looking into his eyes. _"Yes of course I do, why?"_

_"I know what that spirit can do if it gets inside you that's why, it takes over you. If you feel anything tell us OK? I mean it Dennis, any change"_ Ste shook Dennis to his words making sure he understood, as Cheryl looked at him shocked.

_"Ste? That thing possessed you?"_

_"Yeah, and I hurt Brendan because of it, he has terrible scratches on his chest. Brendan saved me, and I won't give up till I have saved him, Nate lets get this wall down"_ Ste moved over to Nate as Cheryl watched him, behind her Dennis smirked to himself and looked behind him. His eyes shone red as his face crawled over with blackened veins through his cheeks and down his neck. Dennis shuddered and rounded his head waited until the others were busy and he crept off back towards the house.

* * *

Joe and Freddie made there way upstairs to the long hallway,shouting out to see if anyone was there. They wandered onto the landing searching through the rooms that were opened. Joe felt a hand on his shoulder and span around quickly but there was no one there. He hurried up to Freddie who was sniggering at his cowardice.

They wandered over to the study door as the light began to shine again under the door; Freddie was unperturbed and opened the door, as Joe stayed behind him. They walked into the study and saw the bookcase wide open, the light on the desk flickered brightly, and the windows were swinging open and shut making a loud banging noise. Freddie walked up to them and closed them shut. He looked at the bookcase and walked over to it.

_"Hello? Hellooo? Anyone down there?"_ Freddie shouted through the bookcase.

_"What kind of place is this? Who has a hidden room behind a bookcase?"_ Joe looked down the dark corridor raising his eyebrows.

_"Only one way to find out!"_ Freddie cried just before he heard a noise down the hallway outside the study door.

They both walked out and watched as one of the handles on the doors rattled over and over. Joe and Freddie looked at each other and walked over to the door. Joe deciding to be brave tried the handle, but the door was locked. The handle moved vigorously again making them step back.

Freddie moved over to it and knocked on the door. To their horror someone knocked back then waited until the knocking persisted into a crescendo of loud banging both Joe and Freddie stood back, nodded to each other and shoulder barged into the door, it crashed open knocking Darren flying backwards in a heap on top of Brendan.

They all stood shocked looking at each other with puzzled faces.

_"Who the hell are ye two?"_ Brendan asked pushing Darren off his lap and standing up brushing himself down.

_"We are the mechanics you called for, Roscoe Brothers."_ Joe held out a hand and took Brendan's in a firm shake.

_"Ah, excellent! Have ye fixed the car?"_ Brendan prayed they would say yes.

_"Nope, it's a right off, however we have a van so we can give you a lift somewhere?"_ Joe compromised looking at Freddie.

_"Gotta ask, this house? What the hell is wrong with it?"_ Freddie interrupted gesturing around

_"What isn't wrong with it is what you should be asking"_ Jim pushed past all of them and walked onto the hallway._"However right now we need to get to the others"_

Brendan had already set off towards the study leaving the others behind. They raced behind him and made their way back through the bookcase.

_"Why do I get a déjà vu feeling here?"_ Darren cried trembling.

* * *

Ste and Nate were making good progress through the rubble,so much so water had now began pouring out through it.

_"Oh my god Bren, he's still stuck in there!"_ Cheryl was getting better as her hysterical level had upped itself significantly.

_"Chez please, I will get to him if it's the last thing I do!"_ Ste turned around to reassure her when his eyes widened as he stopped and walked over to where Dennis had been.

_"Where is Dennis? Chez? Did you see him go?"_Ste asked worried. He looked back into the darkness and noticed a familiar light there, a brilliant white aura. He walked off and gestured to the others to wait, as he walked up to the little girl who was stood further up in the corridor.

_"Hey, you Ok, you need to tell us something?"_ Ste knelt down a little away from the little girl.

She was floating or moving around somewhat erratically. Ste noticed her face looked scared. How could a ghost be scared? And if it was there had to be something bad. The girl pointed behind her, then looked back at Ste. _"You need me to go that way? Back to the house yeah?"_

The spirit girl nodded with fear as she pointed back again then looked panicked and disappeared.  
Ste sighed heavy he looked back at the wall of rubble then back at the corridor leading back to the house. There was no contest, he would never leave Brendan. Ste walked back to Cheryl and Nate.

_"Did you see her? The spirit child?"_ Ste asked as he continued to move the stone.

_"What spirit child Ste?"_ Cheryl asked wide eyed.

_"The one I have seen a few times now, I think she was trying to tell me something again, she pointed towards the house"_

_"Something is wrong at the house?"_ Nate asked_ "Well no change there then!"_ Nate chuckled

_"I have to find Brendan first, then we will go back, I will stay here as long as it takes I wont leave him"_ Ste began rushing the rubble away cutting at his hands as blood trickled down his wrists.

_"Ste, Ste take it easy yeah. We won't ever stop either, OK. We will find him, and the others too, Dennis might have got frightened and wandered back to the house"_ Nate reasoned

Ste felt tears roll down his cheeks as he nodded to Nate, he took in a deep breath and moved another piece of stone as the water pooled in quicker.

* * *

Brendan and the others had now made it back into the bookcase, Joe and Freddie had torches to help see the way. Darren and Jim had decided to wait in the study as they all reasoned someone had to stay behind just in case the others had made their way through the wall and came up the other exit too. They got comfy sat at the desk waiting.

After a while walking Brendan stopped suddenly as he heard a shuffling in front of them, it got louder and louder until they realised it sounded like footsteps. Brendan had to blink and rub his eyes as he swore he saw two red ones staring back at him, but then it was just Dennis. No red eyes and looking cheery considering.

_"Hey! Where is Steven!?"_ Brendan grabbed Dennis as the others held him back

_"He's looking for you lot that's where! The wall collapsed they're trying to break through. How did you escape?"_ Dennis tilted his head to them as Brendan stared hard at him.

_"Never mind us, why are you on your own and not helping the others?"_ Brendan managed to get free of Joe and Freddie's' grip.

_"Oh that, well, I was feeling better and needed some air, the others said I could leave, and I was going to go back with, supplies to help."_ Dennis looked around awkwardly as he tried to pass by them.

_"Your friends are safe by the way"_ Brendan added _"Just in case ye were worried?"_

_"They are? Oh fabulous, they back here then?" _The others all nodded as Dennis pushed past them "Great well, see you back at the house" His eyes glowed red again as he ran back up to the bookcase, Dennis grinned.

Brendan carried on walking down the corridor and now began to shout in the hope his voice would carry an echo to Ste and the others.

* * *

The air turned cold around Jim and Darren as they both looked at each other, their breaths could be seen as white clouds of mist through the air. There was a noise down the corridor behind the bookcase as Jim wandered over to it. He looked into the darkness and listened. He could hear Darren behind him calling him back into the room as he shushed at him with his hand. Walking forward a while he squinted as he saw two red lights in the distance he moved closer inside the bookcase as the eyes disappeared again and then Dennis was there, smiling.

_"Dennis? Oh thank god!"_ Jim pulled Dennis into an unappreciated hug before moving him back again _"Hey,where's the others? Ste, Cheryl and Nate? And Brendan has just..."_

_"Passed me on the way here, yes I saw them."_ Dennis shoved passed Jim and walked into the study smiling at a surprised Darren.

_"What's wrong with you? You seem different?"_ Darren observed as he walked over to Dennis and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dennis grabbed hold of his hand in anger as his eyes shone red making Darren scream, Dennis quickly stifled the noise with a tightened hand over Darren's mouth and moved him backwards against the bookcase just before Jim came back through he whispered into Darren's ear.

_"If you say anything, I will break your scrawny neck, do you understand? NOD YES!"_

Darren nodded over and over trembling as Dennis let go Jim looked at them both incredulous.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing Jim, right Darren?"_ Dennis prodded Darren as he whimpered a yes.

* * *

The water was pooling out badly as they could finally see a way through,Ste shouted to Brendan,but there was no answer. His heart sank into his stomach as he continued calling his name till it ended up a whimper. His tears mixed with the sweat rolling down from his brow as he scrambled with the last few boulders.

_"What's that? Stop, STOP for a minute, listen" _Cheryl stood up

_"What? we are wasting time! Brendan!"_ Ste fell to his knees as Nate cradled him close.

_"Guys please,I can hear a noise"_

In the distance Cheryl could hear a cry, and loud shuffling coming towards them.

_"It'll be Dennis with supplies"_ Nate suggested as he tightly hugged a crestfallen Ste.

_"No, it's..oh god ,it's Brendan! Ste?"_

Brendan finally came through running fast towards Cheryl he hugged her quickly looking over to Ste on the floor with Nate. He let go of Cheryl, whose eyes had now widened on Freddie and Joe stood there.

_"Jesus! I mean, um, Hi, I'm Cheryl"_ Cheryl quickly closed her mouth and swallowed looking over at Nate sheepishly.

Brendan put his hand on Nates shoulder as he got up and Brendan knelt down in his place, the water had pooled out enough to create a steady stream now, so he sat down in the water in front of Ste. Ste's face was white with all the dust and the streaks from the sweat and tears had left lines down his face. Brendan tilted his face up to him and smiled looking in Ste's eyes.

_"Hey.." _He whispered _"I am sorry I left ye for a while, but I said I'd be back didn't I?"_

_"Bren..?"_ Ste couldn't believe his eyes he just flung his arms tight around Brendan squeezing any life he had left out of him. Brendan pulled him in tighter to his chest choking back tears and a lump in his throat. _"I love you"_ He whispered to Ste as he turned to Joe and Freddie.

_"Guys I will give ye a thousand pounds if ye take us the hell away from this house"_

_"Deal!"_ Freddie cried happily as Joe shook his head. _"Mate we will drive you away regardless,looks to me like you've all had a proper shit time"_

Cheryl and Nate followed Freddie back as Joe waited back for Brendan and Ste. Ste was holding on so tight to Brendan he just picked him up in his arms and carried him instead. Ste was lighter than air in Brendan's arms, so he was easy to walk with. Joe smiled fondly at them.

_"Looks like he was glad to see you then"_ Joe nodded to Ste practically strangling onto Brendan's neck.

_"Our lives ain't complete without each other, I love him more than anything"_ Brendan sighed heavy, he was very tired from all the crazy days spent at the house, he just wanted to get Ste home safe now, and all the others too.

_"Listen, will ye help us to escape this house? It won't let us leave at the moment, and we need to, before someone gets seriously hurt or worse."_

_"Yeah mate, I will, lets get out of here"_ Joe agreed as they walked back up the corridor the water continued to stream behind them.

* * *

Darren kept looking over to Dennis who was pacing up and down fidgety. He was mumbling to himself and every now and then he would circle his head closing his eyes and shudder.

Jim was also watching him puzzled he opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind as he heard footsteps coming from the bookcase. Dennis stopped pacing and looked back at the entrance. Darren edged his way closer to Jim sideways keeping eyes on Dennis and his sideways smirk bumping into a startled Jim.

_"Hey,watch it!"_ Jim cried shaking his head as he smiled and gestured to Freddie,Cheryl and Nate.

_"We can't leave the house"_ Darren whispered to Jim

_"What?"_

_"We can't..."_ Dennis moved closer to Darren so he stopped talking.

_"Hi guys! Good to see you're all still in one piece! What a day eh?"_ Jim laughed as the others didn't.

Joe soon appeared later with Ste cradled in Brendan's arms,he'd fallen asleep,the tears had been too much for him. Cheryl smiled and stroked her hand through Ste's hair waking him up.

_"Morning sunshine,we are leaving yeah?"_ Cheryl spoke to Ste but looked at Brendan and Nate who nodded in agreement.

Ste moved his arms lose and got out of Brendan's embrace,but held onto his hand as they all made their way down the stairs. They had reached the bottom when one of the sofa's moved sharply across the floor and crashed upright against the front door. Then as they stepped forward the other sofa flew up against the other barricading them in the house.

Dennis burst out laughing as they all turned to look at him. he stopped and coughed into his hand. _"Sorry"_ He smirked.

Darren moved away from him and edged his way to the door quickly. A lamp flung itself at him narrowly missing him as he crouched to the floor shaking. The house wouldn't let them leave now,not without a fight.

_"Right,this is just crazy!"_ Freddie cried _"We are getting out of here"  
_  
Freddie walked over to the lamp that had flown towards Darren and threw it hard at the window as it shattered into a thousand pieces. He smiled and looked at the others until Cheryl screamed _"LOOK OUT!"_

The glass stopped and turned back on itself flying back towards the house and at Freddie. He quickly crouched his head under his arms as glass poured all over him and the floor.

The window was broken now though so they all ran towards it. Ste jumped out first and helped Cheryl out of the window. The furniture began to move towards them at terrifying speed,and the chandelier rocked faster than ever from side to side above them.

Everyone but Dennis and Brendan was left now. Dennis looked up to the chandelier above them and smirked as he saw it tear from the celling each side thrust. he looked at Brendan smiling as he ran first to get through the window. Brendan saw the look Dennis had given him and he looked up and saw the last strand of wire snap and the chandelier fall towards him.

Dennis crawled out of the window and landed on his feet spring in his step as a loud crash could be heard inside the house. Ste looked through the window as a plume of dust pushed onto his face obscuring his view.

_"Brendan?"_ There was no answer,Ste pushed away the dust and put his head close to the window. _"Bren...?"_

_"Yep,I'm here"_ Brendan climbed through the window covered in dust coughing.

_"Chandeliers broke"_ He quipped laughing not before glancing over at Dennis who seemed to look peeved.

_ "Hey,Dennis,thanks for ye help in there,for a minute it looked like you knew it was going to fall on me?"_

_"Not at all,how would I know that?"_ Dennis cried.

Dennis Darren and Jim got into their van as Freddie and Joe got into theirs and offered Brendan,Ste,Cheryl and Nate their drive home to Hollyoaks.

_"Wait! Can I come with you lot?"_ Darren asked as Dennis put a firm hand on his shoulder.

_"Why would you want to do that Darren?"_ Jim asked surprised

_"Yeah Darren,why do you want to leave us? We are going home now,remember?"_ Dennis smiled and pushed his fingers deep into Darren's shoulder making him wince in pain.

_"I never thought I'd ever leave this place"_ Dennis beamed wide as Jim drove them away from the house.

* * *

Joe and Freddie did like they had promised and drove Brendan and Ste, Cheryl and Nate home to Hollyoaks. They dropped Cheryl and Nate off first, ending up back at Ste's flat with Brendan. Joe had towed Brendan's car back with them and he promised to sort out the car for him as Brendan paid him some money.

Ste walked in to the flat and slouched hard onto the sofa sighing. Brendan passed a parcel onto his lap.

_"Hey,this was left outside,_ _It's addressed to you"_ Brendan shrugged and sat next to Ste nuzzling into his neck and kissing him gently.

Ste looked at the box shaped parcel and opened it. Inside was a golden box which resembled an old style music box. On the front of it was a key hole.  
Ste gasped and sat forward,interrupting Brendan's kisses. He searched his pockets franticly until he found a small shiny golden key.

* * *

Please review :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

*Hi thank you all for your lovely reviews for this story,I always love to read them! Sorry this is a little late in updating,this one always gives me writers block. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.* Hi to my new followers :D

* * *

The Forgotten house

Chapter 10.

Dennis found himself wandering the village of Hollyoaks. He walked up to the Deli shop window and looked into the window. He saw his refection staring back at him and it scared him. He knew it wasn't really completely himself looking back, the terrifying spirit they'd seen at The Forgotten house was inside him, it crawled through his every pore, and shone red through his eyes. It had been a couple of weeks now since they escaped the house and driven back home. He had begun to be able to control the entity now, fighting with it.

It gave him the most gruesome nightmares, the things it put inside Dennis mind were so bad they made him sleepwalk every night. Dennis would wake up walking around the village late at night. This time though he wasn't alone. A shuffle behind shocked him to spin around quickly. There was no one there when he glanced around but his heart beat quicker as he backed off. A drink can rolled noisily towards him from the alleyway next to the club, and heavy footsteps echoed down it. Dennis hitched a breath and continued to back off slowly.

* * *

Something woke up Ste from his sleep. He jolted awake and flicked open his eyelids. His mouth was wet with dribble, the patch of it felt slimy as he prised apart from Brendan's chest. He wiped it off for him and placed a chased kiss there instead, moving Brendan's arm from around his shoulder and sat up. It was dark in their bedroom; the light from the lamppost out side could be seen just above the top of the curtains in the window. Outside, a bustling of older students could be heard walking past from a late night at the club, singing loud and drunk.

Ste looked back towards Brendan thinking they'd have woken him, but instead he was snoring lightly. He looked at him fondly smiling and sighing contently until something caught his attention. A bright light appeared at the bottom of the bedroom door, Ste's hairs stood up on the back of his neck, and down across his arms making him shudder inciting a moan from his lips.

It shone brighter as Ste's eyes widened; he looked at Brendan and opened his mouth to tell him, then had a change of heart. Watching the door he swung out his legs over the bed and put on some jogging bottoms that were thrown on the floor. Walking around the bed he stubbed his toe on it and silently screamed wincing holding onto his sore toe and hopping around the bottom of the bed like a demented frog.

_'JE_SUS!'_ He cried quietly to himself, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked back at Brendan who was still curled up asleep, shaking his head and lowering his foot Ste opened the door, and of course it creaked loudly, worse when he tried to slow the motion down, in the end he gave up swinging it towards him as the light moved away into the lounge.

Ste took a deep breath and walked into the lounge and gasped sitting down on his sofa. It was the little girl spirit he had first encountered at the house. Her bright white aura strobed around her as she floated there, she was smiling at Ste.

_"I, I can't believe it, how did you get here?" "Wait stupid question, you obviously floated! Um what is it you want?"_ The spirit girl said nothing just looked at Ste smiling

_"Hey, you my guardian angel now, is that it?"_

The little girl moved around to the kitchen as Ste stood up and curiously followed behind her. She pointed up to the wall where there were some children's drawings.

_"Oh there pictures my kids drew for me, you like them?"_ The girl smiled and nodded, but kept pointing towards the wall. Ste moved closer to the wall, and scrunched his mouth up puzzled.

_"What? I don't know what you are showing me?"_ There was a gust of wind that surrounded him in the kitchen making Ste's eyes widen and body shiver. A small piece of card that had been tucked behind one of the drawings fell down to his feet.

_"You were the one doing the wind?! I can't believe that, I'll have to tell Nate!"_

_"You'll have to tell Nate what?"_

_"AARRGGHH!"_ Ste screamed as he turned around to see a shocked wide eyed Brendan stood there in the buff.

_"Brendan! Cover up there's a little girl here!"_

_"What the heck ye on about there is no one here besides us,you've never complained before when I am naked Steven"_ Brendan winks and saunters over to Ste smirking.

_"Stop it, look she is right there!"_ Ste gestures to the spirit girl who now has her eyes covered. Ste grabs a tee towel and covers Brendan, and it barely touches the sides but still it'll do for now as he turns to the little girl.

_"Sorry about Bren, he didn't know you were visiting"_ Ste feels Brendan's hand curl around his arm and turn him to face him.

_" Steven, ye are scaring me, there is no one else here, I see no little girl"_ Ste looks at Brendan in confusion

_"Brendan, she is right there...Oh, wait she's disappeared you really couldn't see her?"_ Ste bent down and picked up the little piece of card off the floor.

_"No Steven, I couldn't. It's been two weeks since the house, why are you still talking about it?"_ Brendan strokes down over Ste's face and cups his cheek in his palm.

_"Ghostbusters!"_ Ste exclaims making Brendan sigh and stomp over to the sofa. _"Brendan, stop getting moody with me, look"_ Ste walks over and sits besides Brendan and shows him the card they had got from Jim, Darren and Dennis.

_"I don't get moody Steven"_ Ste smirks at him as he glances at the card._ "Right, so I am listening to ye, the little spirit girl was just here? And what she gave you this?"_

_"Well kind of, she appeared here and pointed to the wall, a gust of wind happened and this card fell down in front of me. I think she is trying to tell me something"_ Ste looks at Brendan who sighs and hugs tight around Ste. Ste curls his arms back around Brendan sighing contently into his strong hold.

_"What do ye think she wants? And Steven, why couldn't I see her?"_

_"Maybe you don't have an open mind...No can't be that, you saw the other spirits! Oh my god, why does she only appear to me?"_

_"Maybe because it's you Steven, ye have a pure heart, she obviously can see that"_ Brendan smiles shrugging his shoulders.

_"Aw Bren, thanks, I dunno if my heart is pure, but I swear she was really here"_

_"I believe ye Steven, I'm sorry I was just tired before, and I hate waking up and ye not being there next to me"_ Brendan licks a kiss into Ste's mouth and they hum into it together.

_"Sorry Bren, something just woke me up, and then a light appeared at the bottom of our door, bloody weird, like the haunting has followed us eh?"_ Ste shuddered again and stood up holding a hand out to Brendan.

_"Come on handsome; let's go back to bed eh? Try and get a few more hours sleep, then we will pay our old friends a visit"_ Ste waved the little card to Brendan as he nodded standing up,the tee towel fell on the floor, leaving Ste looking down and beaming wide at Brendan's very naked body.

* * *

Darren crept up the alleyway, cursing to himself for kicking the drink can and not being able to grab it quickly enough. He winced as he heard it roll loudly out of the alleyway and in the direction of Dennis. He had been keeping a close eye on him since he saw his face change to a demon in front of his very eyes.

It scared him, not just because he was a self proclaimed scaredy cat, but because he cared for his friend and wanted to help him. Problem was, Darren had no idea what to do, he didn't know where Ste lived as he knew he too had been possessed by the spirit and it had left him. He also worried it had been a lot longer inside of him. Then he felt the hairs stand up on his back, someone was stood behind him.

Darren turned around and saw Dennis there head tilted to the side and eyes shining red, he grinned menacingly at him and lunged his face quickly forward stopping short of touching both their noses.

Darren whimpered as Dennis growled at him loud. _"You, YOU! Always following me! Why...?"_

_"No, Nothing I mean no, I am not following, um I couldn't sleep so..."_

_"LIAR, you need to go home Darren"_ Dennis seethed into Darren's ear, _"you wouldn't want to meet with an accident would you?"_

_"Dennis! Stop that, I am your friend, remember? Please, just fight the thing inside you and come back"_ Dennis closed his eyes and circled his neck stumbling back against the wall.

_"Darren...?"_

_"Hey, It's Ok, I will take you home yeah? Come on, you look tired"_

_"Why are you always there when I end up waking outside?"_

_"You know why Dennis, you remember what happened at the house? I think its becoming such a part of you; you're just blanking the memories out"_

_"Did I hurt you this time?"_ Dennis closes his eyes and holds his forehead, pain is raging through it.

_"Not this time no"_ Darren covers up his arm that is covered in deep scratches and takes Dennis home again, just another nightly routine they've now followed for the last fortnight.

* * *

Two weeks earlier

Ste looked at the golden key as it seemed to shine over in his hand, he hitched a breath, as Brendan sat up to see what was wrong.

_"Steven?"_

_"Brendan, the package has a golden box in it, and look, I still have the gold key we found in the locket!"_ Ste's eyes widened at Brendan as he swallowed hard.

_"Don't open it"_

_"What? Are you joking? There might be something in it that..."_

_"Steven, I am kidding open it for goodness sake!"_

Ste gulped and put the key into the lock which fitted perfectly, it turned and clicked unlocked. He moved his hands over the lid and it played soothing music as the lid settled back on its small hinges.

Inside he saw a large golden charm, a flat oval shaped piece with a spiral on the front, and ruby placed in the middle, and it was tied off with a thick black cord around it. A piece of blonde hair tied off with a rid ribbon. There was a tatty old leather backed black diary and some old coins lay in the bottom on top of the red satin backed box.

Ste grabbed out the diary and looked at it, opened up at the middle and read it to Brendan. The writing was written on plain paper in black ink and blotchy, some spelling mistakes and scrawled writing.

_'I saw it again today, it's seems to look right at me, why wont it go away?'_

_'Mother says it's her fault, I hear them fighting, they don't know I sit and hear'_

_'He gets mad with me, why I wish I knew. My arms hurt now, they have red burn on them, I will run faster next time'_

_' I went into the maze, there will be shouting again. I saw the black thing go there, I follow it, I hide'_

_'I hate him, I scratch his face now, see how he likes that'_

Ste closes the diary and hands it over to Brendan. _"Who wrote all that? The little girl? One of the women?"_

_"And what does it all mean?" Steven we need to just put it all back in the box and forget we saw this. Look do ye really want to go back there?"_

_"That's just it Bren, I fear we may have to"  
_

* * *

Brendan woke up and smoothed his hands over Ste's chest his fingers caressed over Ste's nipples waking him up smiling. Brendan moved up onto his elbow and turned Ste to face him;moved down and grabbed his bottom lip into his teeth tugging slightly. Ste kissed Brendan deeply moving his hand to the back of his neck pulling him in closer.

_"Morning gorgeous"_ Ste lapped into Brendan's mouth again.

_"Morning Sexy"_ Brendan beamed back at Ste._ "So, what are we doing today, I hope ye agree with me and say we can stay in bed all day, right?"_

Ste moaned as Brendan pushed his hand over his groin. _"We can't, we need to see, you know who, get to the bottom of what's going on?"_

_"I think I need to get to the bottom of ye first!"_ Brendan grabbed hold of Ste quickly flipping him over like a pro onto his stomach inciting a yelp from him.

_"Yep, this will need a thorough investigation Steven"_ Brendan grins licking his lips and making Ste giggle loudly.

After collapsing onto the bed afterwards, Ste is still giddy after Brendan manhandled him into submission. They share a long loving kiss before crawling out of bed, getting dressed ready to visit Jim, Darren and Dennis, or The Ghost busters as they so favourably like to be called. Brendan hums the theme tune to himself while shaking his head over the irony of it all.

_"Are you gonna tell Chez?"_ Ste asks putting a mouthful of cereal into his mouth, the milk drizzles down his chin,Brendan wipes it away shaking his head.

_"Don't speak with your mouth full Steven, basic rule that"_ He smirks when Steven shoots back a surprised look.

_"Says you, the man who shoves in as much of his food as inhumanly possible? I actually cannot watch you eat a cream éclair any more!"_

_"Ye love what I do with my mouth Steven, so don't even go down that route."_

_"And to answer your question, tell Chez what exactly? That we need to go back to, her words, 'The pit of hell?' I may be crazy Steven but not certifiable!"_ They both look at each other momentarily and nod in agreement, There's no way Chez would go back there again.

_"Nate"_ said in unison they smiled.

_"He probably would help us out; he never really seemed fazed by the place eh?"_ Brendan shrugged thinking how he could contact Nate without letting on to Cheryl. Finishing up their breakfast they walked outside the flat and paused, looking at each other.

_"No car!"_ They said this in unison again which made them laugh, when did they become so in tune with each other, made them feel a bit fuzzy. Brendan had returned to the flat briefly and retrieved a spare set of car keys deciding to 'borrow' and not GTA Cheryl's car off her. Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's hand pulling him close and they walked into Hollyoaks village.

After the successful car borrowing mission they drove to the address on the card and pulled up outside a medium sized building. They both laughed seeing the decor sign, large red and white lettering with cartoon looking 'ghosts' floating around it. It had copyright written all over it, but they enjoyed the sentiment. Getting out of the car, they glanced about making sure no one they knew would see them entering such a place.

_"Well I never did!"_ Jim cries as he bounds over to them smiling.

_"What didn't you do?"_ Ste asks incredulous.

_"Err, no it means...actually never mind"_ Jim raises his eyebrows to Brendan who is holding his shaking head in his palm.

_"Well, what brings you to here? More ghosts making you jump?"_  
_"Kind of"_ Ste begins taking Jim over to some sofas nearby _"The spirit girl visited me"_

_"In your dreams?"_ Jim replied

_"No, she really did visit me!"_ Ste snapped

_"WOW. Ok Ste, I mean, did the spirit visit you in a dream?"_

_"OH! Yeah course, yeah I knew that. It wasn't in a dream, she came to my flat."_

_"I didn't see her either, only Steven can"_ Brendan interjected sliding up against Ste on the too small for two people chair. Ste smirked snaking his arm around Brendan's waist holding him there.

_"Hmm, interesting you can only see her, I have to ask, had you been drinking, drugs? Sorry."_

_"he takes happy pills sometimes I'm sure of it"_ Brendan laughs as Ste pokes him in the ribs

_"Bloody hilare ain't you Brendan? No, Jim I hadn't been drinking or taken narcotics of any kind. I saw her at the house as well, a few times!"_ Ste grumbled slightly now feeling no one believed the little girl was real. He had defiantly seen her.

The air suddenly turned cold around Ste, it made him shiver through his body as he stood up quickly and Brendan fell to the floor wincing. Ste looked over to Dennis as he walked into the room, Ste noticed his eyes had been a shade of red then quickly returned to normal colouring when he'd seen Ste.

_"Oh my god!It's in you!"_ Ste pointed at Dennis and strode over to him as Darren quickly placed himself in between them

_"Don't! He will hurt you"_ Darren cried looking back at Dennis as he'd changed into the demon again. Darren moved backwards with Ste as Brendan and Jim had joined them. Brendan's eyes had widened seeing Dennis the same way he'd once seen Ste, he grabbed Ste into a protective hold subconsciously. Blackened thick veins spread through Dennis on his face arms and hands, his eyes reddened as he snarled at them tilting his head and manically grinning at them.

Ste moved forward and had to jolt himself from Brendan's tight grip to look at Dennis.

_"Why didn't you tell us!? It's been in you two weeks? I know you can hear me Dennis, please listen to my voice, you have to fight it."_

Dennis lunged towards Ste throwing him on his back on the floor, Brendan rushed to help but Dennis grabbed him by his collar and threw him with great strength to land heavy on his arm, he moaned loudly as the sound of a crack could be heard, his bone breaking. Ste winced hearing the noise,and looked up to Dennis as he started to laugh.

_"Fight it, come back to us."_ Ste looked over to Jim and Darren who where white with fear. Dennis moved his hands close around Ste's neck.

_"Jim, Darren, who is important in Dennis' life?"_ Ste starts to cough and squirm as the pressure around his neck begins to make him feel sick.

_"He has family, and a girlfriend, Leanne, but she's not here,and he's going to kill you!"_ Jim starts panicking looking at Darren who is now surprisingly calm. He walks over to Dennis and touches him on the shoulder.

_"Dennis. It's Darren again, your daft mate, who always is there each night you wake up wandering the streets,remember? Come on mate, I need you to listen to my voice now, fight this"_

Ste sees darkness cover over his eyes as his breathing shallows under Dennis' grip, he is now back at The Forgotten House, Ste wonders over to the front door as it opens for him. The house is brightly shone with beams of sunlight through the open curtains; the rays are warm over his body as he passes through them.

The stairs greet his feet, climbing up them he looks around wondering where everyone is. As he reaches the top hallway he makes a few steps as the corridor begins to stretch out longer and longer in front of him, Ste quickens his steps to try and keep up with it.

The light flickers under the study door in the distance. The urge to get there pulses through his body, legs now running faster and faster, but the hall just expands wider, faster in front, no matter how hard the effort is Ste cant catch up to the door in front of him.

Then the study door opens, and the little girl runs out screaming, fear covers her face, her hair whipping out behind her as she turns back frequently watching for her pursuer. Ste gasps and stops dead, waiting for her to catch up to him, he sees it then, a figure running behind her, it's the man, the man with the moustashe, her father he reaches out and grabs hold of her arm hurting her, Ste then tries to help stretching out a hand...

_"Steven! Please can ye hear me?"_ Ste opens his eyes as he sees he's back in the building again, his throat is sore when he touches it, it burns, making him jolt back screwing up his eyes. Brendan strokes through Ste's hair and guides him to sit up kissing him softly and pulling him up with his good arm. Dennis is sat on the floor rocking head in his hands, as Darren talks to him.

_"What has been going on? _Jim cries trying to make sense of everything_ "Is everyone now just possessed?"_

_"No Jim, only Dennis. We need to get him back to the house,the demon wanted to escape, it's why it tried to get inside me,and with Dennis it's succeeded."_

_"The spirit girl was warning me it was out, that's why she showed me your card"_ Ste gestured to Jim, Dennis and Darren.

_"What happened to ye before, after Darren stopped Dennis hurting ye, ye seemed in a dreamlike state?"_ Brendan stroked down Ste's face as he brings up his hand to hold him.

_"I went back to the house, Bren her Dad was hurting the little girl, the one who has your moustashe? I don't know what's happened in that house, with the deaths and that, but one thing I am sure of, we need to get the black swirly thing back to the house, I think its trapped in the house, and why it was desperate to find any means to leave"_

Brendan pulls Ste into a warm hug and strokes through his hair._ "Ye are so wise Steven, and I think you are the key to everything going back to normal, why else would the little girl only appear to you?"_

Darren walked up to Brendan and Ste and looked at them.  
_"Ste, how did you get the spirit out?"_

_"Ah, you will have to ask Brendan about that Darren" _Ste winks to Brendan

_"I kissed Ste and asked him to come back to me, that's it"_

_"A bit more to it than that! Basically his love saved me, and the kisses, it brought me back and I fought the spirit till it left my body. It was evil, and the thoughts it put in my mind were terrifying, this is why we need to save Dennis"_

_"I ain't snogging him!"_ Brendan exclaimed eyes wide.

_"You won't need to silly! It will have to be someone close to him, Darren?" _Darren's eyes widened as he shuffled nervously._" I love my mate, but I am not kissing him! Maybe on the forehead...But that's it!"_

Ste throws his hands into the air and feels frustrated.

_"Oh god, and you all think I am daft! Brendan only kissed me because he is my lover, but as my soul mate he was only one who could save me, Darren you have been a great friend to Dennis, your strength has helped him fight it, and your friendship will now help him rid it completely"  
_

* * *

They all decide its time they went back and if they were honest it was the last thing they wanted. Dennis was worried, he didn't know if he'd be able to go as the spirit inside him may stop it happening. Darren came up with the idea of sleeping tablets for Dennis on the trip back,that way the demon couldn't do anything. They decide on a milder herbal version for him to take at the right time. First Brendan and Ste need to get Nate on board.

They drive back up to Cheryl's flat as she is stood outside her arms crossed and maddening expression. Ste looked sheepish as he climbs out of the drivers seat and apologises to her. Ste quickly hugged her and asks if Nate is in the flat,Cheryl agrees and Ste rushes past her up the stairs and knocks on the flat door.  
Nate eventually answers as Ste barges past shocking Nate and almost pushing him over. He went to close the door but then Brendan barges past and Nate really does go on his arse then.

_"What the?! Come in why don't you? Are you two in a bloody rush or something? I'm only stood here you know!"_ Nate slams the door closed in case anybody else feels the need to come in.

_"Sorry! Sorry,my bad,but NATE, Omg you won't believe it!"_ Ste gestures his hands in front of him quickly

_"Yeah,Nate,seriously,we need your help,but ye can't tell Chez"_ Brendan added sitting down trying to look really serious

Nate sits down on the sofa and crosses his legs slowly,folds his arms and closes his eyes momentarily._"Good god,now what?"_  
_  
"We need to go back to the house!"_ Brendan and Ste speak in unison

* * *

Please Review. :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

*Hi to everyone who commented and reviewed for this story,means a lot to me,thank you very much.*

* * *

The Forgotten House

Chapter 11

Nate looked in shock as Ste waved his hands in front of his face. Brendan winced with his arm and sat on the sofa.

_"Brendan, we need to get your arm sorted out, lets get you to A&E, then we can go get the others and we'll go to the house"_ Ste spoke grabbing up Nate off the sofa who still hadn't spoke. It was like he was in a trance.

They grabbed Nate's keys, writing out a note for Cheryl,they hurridly left the flat, going down the stairs they realised Cheryl had taken the car. So with no car they had to call a taxi and set off to the hospital. Brendan got checked out and had his arm put into a cast, and wrapped around over his neck. Brendan stuck his bottom lip out as he wandered over to Nate and Ste in the waiting room. Ste shook his head and placed his hand gently over his face bringing him into a soft chased kiss.

_"It'll heal, but you are gonna have to be careful now for a while, no heroics back at the house for one!"_

_"We have to go back to the bloody house! The one with the ghosts and ghouls and things that go bump in the night!" _Nate was stood up looking at them; he was cosha now at last.

_"Christ Nate, ye only just woken up? We told ye this back at the flat!"_ Brendan shakes his head as they all walk past the folk in the waiting room looking at them like they were complete weirdo's.

_"They all think we're weird in there now!"_ Ste snapped walking out of the hospital.

_"Who cares, we have to visit the pit of hell, AND without Cheryl finding out? I have to lie to Cheryl, nice one for that" _Nate claps his hands in front of Ste's face all sarcastic and Ste is unimpressed with it.

They pile into a taxi and sit there. The driver turns to them all gesturing his hands.

_"Lets go to the Ghost busters office, thank you driver, and yes it's a real place, use ya sat nav mate"_ Ste replied looking at Brendan's arm again as he winces trying to get into a comfortable position.

The taxi finds the building finally as Ste Brendan and Nate get out and walk into the building. Darren and Jim look a right state and the building looks like a mini tornado has gone around the room. Dennis is snoring on the sofa there and the other two are sat dishevelled on the floor. They all walk over and Nate widens his eyes and looks on in confusion.

_"What's going on?"_ Nate cries looking at the mess.

_"Dennis is possessed"_ Darren replies

_"By the swirly thing"_ Jim adds

_"Oh, right, so a normal day then? I'm off!"_ Nate cries walking away only to be stopped by Ste.

_"Please Nate, don't go we need your help. Look we have a plan"_ Ste nodded placing a hand on Nate's shoulder.

_"A plan? Oh well why didn't you say so! Oh goody I feel tons better now then"_ Nate spouted rolling his eyes.

_"The swirly, spirit effigy can only leave the grounds through a host, i.e. Dennis at the moment, so we are taking him back getting it out and..."_

_"And?"_

_"Well that bit didn't come up in the plan, all I know is we need to help Dennis!"_

_"Right we need two cars"_ Brendan looked at Darren and Jim.

_"Well I have a car, plus we have the van, will that do?"_ Jim asked getting up off the floor and hauling Darren up.

_"Yep, take Dennis in the van with ye and myself, Steven and Nate will take the car"_ Brendan looked at everyone who nodded in agreement.

* * *

They arrive at the gates to the house, they park up the car and van there and get out of them and stand looking up the driveway. The gates are still in a mess from the last time they were here so they all leave Dennis asleep in the van as they all pull out the side gate that's pushed back into the trees and bushes. After a few hard tugs it breaks itself free and jolts them all back unsteady on their feet.

It is still badly buckled from when the car had driven into it but it can still be swung closed. They pushed that side shut and left the other side wedged open with a medium sized rock. There was a chain draped around it, and lock that was rusted.

They all looked at each other and took a deep breath. Darren and Jim helped a groggy Dennis out of the van and moved him slowly through the gates, Nate took up the front and Brendan and Ste walked behind them. Ste reached for Brendan's good hand and held it tight; linking their fingers together they smiled albeit worryingly at each other. Ste leaned his head on Brendan's shoulder momentarily and they began walking up the driveway to the house.

It's late morning now and the sun is trying to break through the greying clouds that are forming in the sky. There is a little breeze that rustles some of the leaves on the trees around them, and they are a little on edge being back here again so each little insignificant noise rattles them.

Dennis twinges and shakes a little as he slowly becomes more and more alert, they make their way finally to the house. The door is blocked by the sofas that had flown there the last time and of course the smashed chandelier is in the way too. The window is still smashed open, and that is the only way through.

Ste is the smallest so he climbs through the window carefully and looks around, it feels eerie but this time he isn't as bothered, used to what this house can throw at him he enters and helps through Brendan next. They help to carry Dennis through and Darren Nate and Jim are the last to enter.

They have to lay Dennis on the Stairs because the sofas are upright against the door, then they all untangle the sofas and lift them back into the lounge and place them by the fire. Brendan rips down a curtain from it's hooks and they use it to cover the chandelier and drag it out of the way, broken glass litters the room, so they throw the curtain to cover up the glass like a rug.

The room is now swirling with dust from the curtain; it flies through the sun beams in the house. The beams feel warm to the touch and Ste shudders as it reminds him of the vivid dream he had earlier when Dennis had attacked him. He wonders if the little girl will be here again.

_"Hey, ye OK?"_ Brendan asks stroking Ste on the cheek and breaking his thoughts

_"Yeah, I was just thinking to something I saw earlier, when Dennis was strangling me before I sort of lost consciousness and slipped into a dream state."_ Ste looked at Brendan with raised eyebrows._"I sometimes feel I am being told something, but I can't work it out you know?"_

_"It's frustrating you isn't it?"_ Jim interrupted trying to pull down another curtain yanking it with all his strength. Brendan shook his head and took over pulling it down in one swift tug and trying not to smirk.

_"Hmm, a little yes. If I could work it all out who knows, these ghosts could finally cross over. One thing I'm sure of is they are trapped, I wonder if the man is keeping the woman and girl here?"_ Ste thought.

_"What about the swirly black thing though? That not doing the same thing?"_

_"I think that's just an evil spirit that was brought here by accident, just my thoughts anyway"_ Ste shrugged.

They'd finished clearing up the furniture and the lounge looked a bit tidier now. They all crashed down on the sofas. And Darren sat up quickly looking to the stairs he stood up pointing a shaky hand. They all knew before even looking up what was wrong. Dennis had gone.

_"Where the frig has he gone?!"_ Darren cried

_"How are we supposed to know that?"_ Nate cried incredulous walking towards the stairs stopping and looking back at the others all stood there looking at him

_"Well? Come on, we gotta find him!"_ Nate gestured his arms up and ascended the stairs half way then stopped looking down at his feet.

The others closed up behind him and stopped too looking puzzled at each other.

_"Nate, are ye alright?"_ Brendan placed a hand on his shoulder

_"Water"_ Nate replied

_"Ah You need a drink!" Jim interrupted"_ I can go get you one from the kitchen if you want?"

_"Black water"_ Nate replied

_"Eh? No such thing Nate, and I wouldn't advise drinking it if there was"_ Jim laughed as Nate still didn't move.

Below their feet a stream of water gained on them it had dragged over the hallway and trickled down the stairs and ended up surrounding Nate's feet. It was black and murky water. The others finally noticed it as Nate continued up the stairs splashing through the wringing wet carpet on the stairs; the water had started to stain it all black now.

_"Where did this come from?"_ Darren asked

_"Behind the bookshelf, remember the room? It must have flooded and has reached up here."_ They reached the hallway at the top and it was saturated through.

_"We should split up, search for Dennis, he will be in one of these rooms. Yell out if you do and we can all get this sorted and leave"_ Ste suggested.

_"Two groups then?"_ Jim asked _"As there's only five of us, I'm assuming you two wont want to split up again?"_ He gestured to Ste and Brendan as they'd already held hands, and Ste had slipped a hand on Brendan's stomach.

_"Oh Brendan stays with me!"_ Ste nodded rubbing Brendan's stomach lovingly. Nate, Jim and Darren continued ahead looking in the children's room first.

Brendan kissed Ste and then walked with him to the bedroom Cheryl and Nate had shared. The floor was a little sodden as the water had tried to seep under the door. They had a look around but no one was in there. Brendan sat on the bed and patted seductively to the side of him to Ste who smiled shaking his head.

_"You're insatiable Bren!"_ Ste smirked opening the huge curtains.

_"We got this bed to ourselves Steven, come here!"_ Brendan growled.

_"I am going to look in the bathroom, behave you"_ Ste winked and wriggled his arse at Brendan as he entered the bathroom. Brendan groaned at flung himself back closing his eyes. Underneath him he didn't hear a figure slowly creep out from under the bed.

Ste was in the bathroom staring at the bath, there was dried blood inside of it from when Cheryl had cut herself on the razor in there. He shuddered remembering how she had not been breathing. Ste turned to the sink and mirror and walked over to it, he turned on the tap and splashed the cold water over his face and looked up, his face was covered in black water as his eyes widened in fear. Ste rubbed at his face quickly,his breathing quickened Ste looked down at the water in the sink it ran clear ,and so did the running water coming out of the tap.

He looked up again to the mirror seeing his face wet with clear water, and noticed a face appeared behind him of a woman, teeth wide and menacing. Ste turned quickly but no one was there. His heart began to beat faster as when he looked back at the mirror his face peeled in front of him, he watched his skin slowly falling off and blood pooling out everywhere, he gasped as the mirror cracked into many long streaks across it. Outside the bathroom the figure was still crawling along the floor dragging it's arms out ahead of it and scraping it's finger nails into the wooden floor, it got close to the open bathroom door.

* * *

Brendan is walking up to the lake and he stops and stares out over it into the distance. The sun is high in the sky and it's light glistens off the water blinding him. He feels a tug at his hand and he glances down he sees a little girl stood next to him, she is looking out into the lake too. Then she glances up at Brendan and moves back a little but then tries to smile. She tilts her head to the side and studies Brendan's face then moves closer again. The little girl says something but Brendan can't hear her so he crouches down to her.

_"Are ye the little girl my Steven speaks of?"_Brendan asks smiling at her

_"Yes, I am. Steven, he is my friend. You...love him don't you?"_The little girl asks

_"I do, very much, he is my best friend"_ Brendan replies.

_"I was scared of you, as you look like my Daddy. He wasn't a nice man"_ The little girl sits down and curls up her legs. Brendan sits down too and stretches his legs out.

_"My Daddy isn't a nice man either"_ Brendan tells her and looks at the little girl as she glances up with a sad face.

_"You need to wake up Brendan"_ The little girl says as she picks out some daisies at the side of her and begins to make a chain.

Brendan picks some for her too and passes them to her _"What do ye mean? I am awake?"_ Brendan looks confused

_"No, you fell asleep on the bed, he was hiding under it. He wants to hurt Steven"_ The girl nods trying to concentrate putting the daisies together.

_"Why does he? Why does he want to hurt Steven?"_ Brendan winces, shuffling his body uncomfortably.

_"He has a kind soul, he wants to hide inside it"_ The girl spoke as she weaved the daisies together and made a bracelet.

_"Can we stop it?"_ Brendan felt silly asking a young child such a question.

_"No, it was brought from a bad place, my mummy she made a mistake, it is trapped in the grounds here and needs to leave"_

_"What happened to ye? How did ye die?"_

_"My Daddy was mad I went into the maze again,I ran away from him, he hurt my arm, it burned"_ The little girl showed Brendan the burn on her arm _"I was scared and ran to the lake, got into a boat to hide. The boat moved, and I was on the lake. My Daddy was angry and shouted at me, I fell into the water."_ The girl looked up at Brendan and passed him the chain

_"Did your Daddy push ye into the water?"_ Brendan closed his eyes waiting for her to answer.

_"No, he shouted so much, I was scared and fell, he tried to save me, but I drowned. He died too, after me, because he was sad."_ The girl stood up and pointed to the lake.

_"I am in there, on the bottom of the lake. Steven has my locket now, and my box,it will protect him now. Please tell him to look after them for me. It's time for me to leave. The daises are for you, I am not scared of you any more "_ The little girl smiled as Brendan stood up again.

_"You need to wake up, Brendan, now"  
_

* * *

Brendan opens his eyes and blinks a few times registering where he his. He sits up and looks around.

_"Steven?"_

_"Steven, where are ye?"_ Brendan walks into the bathroom as he sees Dennis on top of him again, he races over and uses his good arm to grab hold and throw him, he falls against the bath and Brendan kicks him over into it.

_"Bren?"_ Ste whimpers as Brendan drags him up and stands in front of him.

_"you're not having Steven, ye will have to get through me first Dennis, and that ain't gonna be easy"_

Dennis scrapes his long nails over the bath leaning out, his face is covered in black veins and his eyes are red and glowing. He snarls as he tries to get out of the bath.

Ste moves Brendan out of the way as they fight each other, Ste looks at Brendan.

_"I wont let it hurt you Bren, it wants me not you"_

_"I saw the little girl, in a dream,she has gone now but she said to look after her locket and all her things,the locket protects ye she said"_

_"What this one?"_ Ste holds up the locket and it shines.

_"Ye that one, so lets go."_

Dennis has climbed out of the bath now and he's walking towards them.

* * *

Jim, Darren and Nate were in the child's room and having a look around. Dennis wasn't in here either. They were all looking at the weird pictures on the wall as Nate explained they had thought the little girl that haunted here had drawn the black spirit on one particular drawing. behind them they hear a creaking noise on the floorboards as the rocking horse begins to rock by itself behind them.

_"Can we get out of here now please? Let's find the others."_ Darren cries gripping Jim around the arm.

They pass it wide eyed and walk back into the hallway. They hear a loud noise in the study, Nate leads the way to the door and opens it to find a lot of water spilling from behind the book case, it's closed itself but the water has managed to find a way through and has brought the majority of the books down. The walls at the side of it have begun to crumble away and the black water is pouring out down the wallpaper.

_"We need to find Dennis and get the hell out of here"_ Nate warns as they back out and shut the door too. They walk over to the bedroom Brendan and Ste stayed in and look around, but find nothing in there. They make it to the room Brendan and Ste are in and call for them.

_"In here! Get Darren quick!"_ Brendan yells as they all pile into the bathroom and jump back seeing Dennis, he looks more frightening than ever.

Darren gulps and holds out a hand too him but he scratches out and cuts across Darren's face making the blood gush out and splat in sprayed droplets over the floor. Darren cries in pain and winces but still walks over to Dennis. He grabs hold of his arms but Dennis counter acts and digging his long nails into Darren's wrists cutting deeply.

_"Arrgghh, Dennis No, you're hurting me! Stop this, hear my voice."_ Darren has tears rolling down his face. _"Dennis it's me please, Darren ya mate!"_

_"What can we do for him?! He's gonna do something bad here"_ Jim cries as Brendan and Ste rush over to them.

_"Ye two get out now! Go start up the cars, don't leave each others side! We will be there, wait for us with the ignition running!"_ Brendan shoves them back out of the bathroom as Nate looks at both of them worried.

_"Nate, don't worry, we will be there, just go quickly"_ Ste holds his hand and Nate agrees pulling them both into a hug he grabs Jim by the arm and they run.

_"What's ye plan Steven?"_ Brendan asks holding his hand

_"We get the fucker out of Dennis, and then we all run for our lives. It can't leave the grounds without a host; it'll be trapped here as long as we..."_

_"Close the gates?" Right, lets do this"_ Brendan pulls Ste into a passionate kiss taking his breath away._"I love ye Steven"_

_"I love you too baby"_ Ste pulls him into another kiss and pushes him out of the bathroom and slams the door shut leaving Brendan wide eyed and in shock.

_"STEVEN, NO!"_ Brendan pounds on the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom Darren is struggling to control Dennis,Ste walks over and speaks.

_"Hey, it's me you want don't you?"_ He asks as Dennis slowly turns his face grinning at Ste. Dennis nods his head to him slowly.

_"You have to leave Dennis first, if you do that and he is alright I will give myself to you willingly"_ Ste pushes up straight and stands his ground eyes looking into Dennis' glowing red ones with intent.

Darren looks over to Ste and gasps, he feels Dennis loosen his grip and he stands up straighter again.

_"Ste, have you lost your mind?"_ Darren whispers

_"I can control it, I have had it inside me before"_ Ste states staying near the door next to the lock. His hands are wrapped around it tightly._"If they get to leave this room, I won't fight you, that's my conditions."_

Brendan is still hammering at the door and it breaks Ste's heart, but he now feels he has no choice he has to get the spirit out of Dennis. Darren looks back to Dennis and speaks to him again.

_"Come on mate get ya arse back up here, we can go back to having a laugh again eh?" _Darren pleads and he sees that Dennis is slowly getting his colour back again. He looks at Ste and sighs heavy.

_"Don't you tell anyone what I'm about to do! I mean it Ste,but I want my mate back, and it worked for Brendan right?" _Darren closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ste watched open mouthed as he saw the black swirly thing leave Dennis and then Darren pucker up and kiss Dennis on the lips as a desperate attempt to get his mate back. However all he got was a slap as Dennis was already free of the spirit,and Darren had just...

_"SNOGGED ME! You just bloody snogged me! Are you crazy?!" _Dennis cried in shock_._

_"Yeah, this isn't awkward...guys! Fucking RUN!"_

Ste had unlocked the door as the spirit had moved out of Dennis and Brendan had rushed in to witness the kiss. While he looked on wide eyed Darren grabbed Dennis and ran as the black spirit looked at Ste, he could feel it boring into his eyes,it wanted Ste and made awful terrifying noises as the black mass swirled there in front of them.

Ste grabbed Brendan's hand and whispered _"I want you to run the fastest you ever have and don't let go of my hand"_

_"Never"_ Brendan replied and yanked Ste out of the bathroom as Ste slammed the door the entity screeched and came through the door at them. They ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs jumping over the last few to gain distance. The front door had been left wide open and they breathed a sigh of relief seeing it.

Brendan carried on running grasping a tight hold of Ste. Brendan picked up the pace but a little too fast and their hands began to slip from their grip till they only had tips of their fingers holding them together but that soon loosened as their hands lost contact.

As they ran from the house perspiration beads dropped from their faces as the heat rose in their bodies. Panting heavy Ste turned his face behind him and screamed terrified when he saw the black entity race towards them, he tried to pick up the pace but tripped over a strewn branch that lay on the ground,Ste fell heavy on the floor and rolled on his back.

The spirit gained on him shrieking and wailing terrible noises. He placed his hands behind him and tried to crawl backwards with his fingers and his nails, bleeding against the concrete slipping each time he tried to get up. His heart beat quickened and eyes widened as it got closer, not again he thought, please. Ste closed his eyes.

He felt a strong hand on his arm pulling him up, Brendan was there, he pulled on his hand again and gripped so tight it almost stopped blood circulation, and ran faster with Ste behind almost dragging him along. Brendan was running towards the gate, but it was taking a lifetime on this stupid long driveway.

Ste was struggling behind him, and slowing down and Brendan felt pain searing through his legs, his muscles aching to death. He can't stop though the malignant spirit is behind them and it will take Ste again and that's why he is running faster and faster he has to protect Ste no matter what. And then he sees the gate in the distance and he shouts to Ste that they'll be out soon.

Dennis, Darren, Jim and Nate are waiting for them by the cars, screaming at them to hurry up and the spirit is nearly touching them, and then Ste is screaming its almost upon him, Brendan hears the noises it's making and his heart beats so fast he can hear it throbbing in his ears. He looks at gates and sees the chain slumped around it with the lock open and he swings Ste around and throws him through the gates and he falls hard as Jim rushes to pick him up.

Darren helps Brendan to yank the gates closed and wraps the chain around it as the spirit is there right in their faces and the noise is so loud they cover their ears. Brendan pushes the lock together and backs off panting hard watching it move from side to side of the gate and it's trapped, it can't leave the grounds without a host, and they are relieved.

Brendan falls to his knees desperately trying to catch his breath as Ste crawls over to him sobbing. They fall close together and hug tightly, Brendan doesn't think he'll ever let go as he kisses Ste on the forehead and whispers I love ye over and over in his ear. Ste kisses him on the lips small peppering kisses on his face, eyes hand everywhere he can and tells Brendan he loves him more.

Eventually they stand up helped by the others and they're all so tired, they continue to watch the angry spirit as it freaks out behind the gates, they can't do anything but watch.

_"Have ye got some card of thin wood in your van?"_ Brendan asks the others. Dennis obliges and gives Brendan some card and he gets a pen and scribbles on it. _DO NOT ENTER, DANGEROUS GROUNDS, KEEP OUT BY ORDER OF THE OWNER._ He slides it between the chains hands shaking when the spirit flies at him and the gates rock back and forth at the chain binds.

_"I hope people will take notice, and the rumours surrounding this place, I think they will do."_ Brendan looks back at the others and they all look a right mess, dishevelled, filthy scared and tired.

_"Lets go home Bren"_ Ste asks placing a hand to his cheek _"I never want to see this place again"_

Brendan manages a smirk nodding his head._"I agree Steven, lets go"  
_

* * *

Ghost busters H.Q

The van pulls up to the building and Dennis Jim and Darren get out as Nate drives Jim's car at the side of them. They all get out of the car and stand around looking at each other.

_"Dennis, how do you feel now?"_ Ste asks looking into his eyes.

_"Better now, but, those images it gave me, they were terrifying."_

_"I know, me too. It takes over you, I am surprised you managed to survive with it inside you so long"_

_"Darren helped me, and I wouldn't have been able to get through it without him"_ Dennis looked over to Darren who still felt awkward about earlier.

_"Dennis about what happened in the bathroom I..."_

_"Don't ever mention it again"_

_"Don't know why you're knocking it, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside"_ Brendan beamed taking Ste in his arms and licking in a deep kiss into his mouth and humming content.

Darren and Dennis look away from each other as Jim wonders what on earth is going on. Ste breaks the kiss and feels light headed and he moans slightly before blinking back into reality again.

_"I am in agreement with Brendan on that"_ Ste laughs and they all shake hands and wish each other well. Nate Ste and Brendan share a taxi back, Brendan and Ste nuzzle into each others lips in the back seat as Nate rolls his eyes and gives the driver directions to hollyoaks village. Nate is dropped off at the flat as Cheryl is there with her arms folded across her chest.

_"Another fine mess you two have gotten me into"_ Nate grumbles as he leaves the taxi, Brendan and Ste giggle and carry on their kissing in the back seat as the driver takes them home.

One year later.

A car pulls up to the large wrought iron gates; it's covered in thick ivy now barely any part of the gate visible. A group of people get out of the car laughing and joking, daring each other to climb the spooky gates and see what's behind them. A young girl finds the piece of card Brendan had placed there a year ago, but the writing has faded and she can't make out the words, she tosses it to one side as they help each other over the gates. They're still giggling and messing around as they wander up the driveway, they don't see it lurking, why would they? They are just four curious youngsters daring each other to have a fun time. Then there's a terrible scream, and nothing. The car stands empty at the gates.

Back in Hollyoaks

Ste sits bolt upright in bed sweating and panting eyes wide open, he looks to the side of him and Brendan's stirring awake then, he stretches a hand out to Ste.

_"Hey, what's wrong Steven?"_ Brendan moves up on his elbow looking at Ste.

_"It's got someone"_ Ste gasps.

* * *

Please Review? :) Thinking this will be the final chapter for this fic, I have had fun writing it,now feel it's come to a natural end. I may do another ghostly one again though. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sleep well, and if you see a black swirly thing, leg it! xx


	12. Chapter 12

*Thank you for all the comments and reviews for this story, always means loads to me!*  
A few of you lovely peeps asked me to do another chapter. (Ye know who ye are) I will always listen to your thoughts and this will now be the last one...so don't even think about it! HA HA! ;D Much love to ye all xx

* * *

The Forgotten House

Chapter 12

Ste was panicking and pacing around the room as Brendan switched on the light to the side of him he sat up and looked worried. A year had passed since they were last at the house but Ste had been plagued by nightmares the whole time. He'd wake up in pools of sweat gasping and other times he'd last out in his sleep as though fighting off an invisible enemy.

Brendan had always been there to comfort him, pulling Ste close to his warm body and stroking his hands over him, whispering into his ear that he was there with him and that he was safe. Ste would eventually wake up frightened and cling on to Brendan for dear life. He always did that, as his nightmares always consisted of the same thing, the black entity was hurting Brendan, every time it took away the man he loves dearly.

Ste didn't tell Brendan the ins and outs of his dreams, he didn't want him to see how affected he was by the place. Thing was this spirit had only taken over his body and mind a short while, and yet it seemed so drawn to him, why was that, he thought each time he wake in a sweat.

Ste had a particularly nasty dream though this time, he had seen it posses someone, and he knew what it wanted, it was coming for Ste, as soon as it found a way out of those gates. Then he sighed, it couldn't get out, could it? The gates protected him; it kept the evil inside the grounds where it was trapped. He was pacing, and his mind racing with all these thought, he began to be more vocal with them, and Brendan had heard enough.

_"Stop!"_ Brendan cried as he sat up his knees were up against his chest and arms gestured out in front of him, he looked over to Ste who had stopped pacing and looked back at him.

_"Steven, just stop"_

_"I can't stop! It's got someone Brendan!"_ Ste threw his hands up and began to pace again, as Brendan threw back the covers swiftly and padded over to Ste grabbing him by his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

_"Yes, ye can, this has been going on a year now, it's over, it's trapped behind the gates, and can't get to ye"_ Brendan sighed and pulled Ste into a warm hold which Ste cradled into desperately.

_"I want it too stop Bren, I can't it haunts my dreams, looks into my very soul, it wants me and I fear it's coming"_ Tears fall down Ste's cheeks as he sobs quietly into Brendan's chest.

Brendan moves him back and kisses the tears away and over both Ste's eyelids._" I love ye Steven, I won't let it get ye again, I will fight my whole life to protect ye"_ Brendan caresses Ste's face in his hands and cups his lips gently over Ste's kissing him lovingly as Ste reciprocated deepening the kiss and trying to hold back his sobs swallowing them back with Brendan's breath. They parted hazy from it, and Ste squeezed Brendan tightly.

_"I love you more Bren, but what I am telling you is truth. It really has got someone, I saw the whole thing."_ They walked back into bed and held each other close Brendan placing his strong arms wrapped around Ste and Ste lay on his chest.

_"Tell me what ye saw then, help me understand what ye see in these dreams"_

_"I see the gates mostly, like I am flying really fast, the gates are there and then they open and a man is stood staring at me. As I walk in I try to fight it, and run away but I am drawn to the man. When I get closer I see his face is blackening, all his veins raised in his face are running with blackened blood and the red eyes, and they bore into me."_

Ste stops talking and looks up to Brendan who looks very troubled but still smiles fondly at Ste and strokes his hands soothing over him.

_"They could be from post traumatic stress? Ye might need to see someone about it, talk about it Steven?"_ Brendan suggests rubbing over his arms with his fingers.

_"Bren, even if I did go and talk to someone, the spirit will still be there, within the gates. We should've trapped it properly, somewhere it couldn't escape. And then bury it under the house; we need to raise the house to the ground"_

_"How do we destroy the house? Fire? It's begun to flood under the house so that won't help it to burn"_ Brendan replied.

_"We can use oil, it's an accelerant, and with an oil based fire what happens when you introduce water?"_ Ste raised his eyebrows smiling.

_"OK, either that or dynamite"_ Brendan sniggered._"We can't go back there again, Steven, I can't lose ye"_ Brendan's face changed as Ste sat up on his elbow and looked at him.

_"You won't lose me; I still have the locket, and the box. You said the little girl told you they'd protect me, right?_

_"That's what she said yes, and that her body was still in the lake too"_

_"Will you drive me there, please Bren? I need to see if the gates are still locked"_

Brendan sighed and rubbed his palm over his face, before glancing across to Ste._"Ye won't rest until we do will ye?"_

_"No, Bren, I won't"  
_

* * *

Brendan waited in the lounge for Ste to get changed, he fidgeted with the keys in his hands, and he was feeling very nervous. He had the golden box with him he was holding onto it and looking inside. He palmed over the oval gold trinket inside and wondered to himself what it was. Ste came walking into the room smiling he held out his hand to Brendan who grabbed hold and Ste pulled him up to face him. They shared a deep kiss before leaving the flat and getting into Brendan's car.

The drive to the house was a worried one and they didn't really speak much. It was only when they began to pull up to the gates when their hearts sank. They were left slightly ajar. Brendan shot a look at Ste before parking up outside them he rushed up to the gates and saw the lock strewn on the floor. The chain had clearly been cut and it lay swinging on the gates. Ste put his head in his hands.

_"It's escaped, it's got someone and managed to get out again"_ Ste groaned to Brendan who looked angry.

_"Why did they open the gates? I left a clear sign saying not to enter for Christ's sake!"_

_"Brendan, here's your sign, look"_ Ste picked up the old piece of card where the writing had faded so much you couldn't read it any more.

_"Come on, let's walk up to the house, only way we can truly find out if it's gone or not"_ Ste sighed grabbing hold of Brendan's hand and walking through the gates.

_"Maybe it's happy enough within the other person eh?"_ Brendan tried not to look bad saying that, but he couldn't help feel relief it wasn't after Ste anymore.

_"You don't mean that Bren, you don't know what it's like, it gives you terrible images, its terrifying how it takes control of your body and mind"_ Ste looked at Brendan worryingly.

A figure was stood watching them in the distance, chatting with each other as they walked up to the house. Brendan and Ste hadn't noticed at first and continued to walk up the driveway. Eventually though they saw it. Ste felt his hair stand on end and pulled Brendan to a jolting halt grabbing his hand back and knocking Brendan unsteady.

_"Whoa! Steady on there Steven!"_ Brendan joked and looked at Ste realising he was nervous and staring ahead of them. Brendan glanced forward to where he was looking and gripped a tighter hold of Ste.

_"That's the man we saw before, the little girls' father, why is he looking at us like that?"_ Brendan asked Ste as though he had all the answers.

_"I don't know,he's not exactly nice though is he? He hurt his daughter"_

_"He didn't kill her, she fell in the lake because she was frightened of him, he tried to save her"_

_"How do you know that?"_ Ste asked glancing from Brendan to the figure stood watching.

_"The little girl told me in my dream; she was scared of him though"_ Brendan glanced back and he was gone again.

_"Come on, lets get this over with"_ Ste said grabbing Brendan and they continued walking up to the house.

Water had now started to pour out of the front door; it was still black and left a dirty trail behind it. The front door was still open from the year earlier they had left it. The water had rotted the wooden door at the bottom so when they pushed it open it just crumbled away into soggy pieces of wood.

They entered the house and found it completely sodden, water was pouring down the stairs like a blackened waterfall. The water behind the bookshelf was continuing to rise up and had destroyed the study bookshelf completely, the doorway was now fully exposed, as the water gushed everywhere.

_"Where are you?!"_ Ste shouted suddenly making Brendan jump._"I am here now, show yourself you piece of shit!"_

_"Jesus Steven, why don't ye rattle the spirit some more eh?"_

_"I am sick of the nightmares Bren, sick of this thing and my connection with it"_ Ste spoke as he once again saw the figure of the man this time at the top of the stairs. He folded his arms and stared angrily at them.

_"What the hell do you want? Where is the dark spirit? I want to see it"_ Ste asked the figure

_"Steven, he looks mad"_ Brendan noticed the figure had started to walk towards them, looking angrier.

_"Come on then, what you gonna do? Float through me all day? You're a ghost, you're dead, move on and do us all a bloody favour"_

The figure rushed quickly down the stairs at then and a brilliant bright light shone around the room blinding Brendan and Ste enough to crouch on the floor quickly and cover their eyes.

_"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_ the woman's voice shouted,Brendan immediately recognised it as the spirit he'd seen before under the maze.

_"We can't leave! We need to get rid of the dark enity first_

_"You cannot stop the dark one, it is trapped here from a different plain, brought over by black magic"_ The woman spoke and they tried to open their eyes to her, but it was too blinding.

_"Help us, please, it has someone and we believe it has escaped again, there has to be some way to bury it"_

_"The box I left for my daughter, do you have the trinket?"_ The spirit boomed at them and they shook with the loudness. Brendan had now managed to get his arms tightly around Ste's waist holding him close.

_"Yes,the little girl said it protects me,I still wear her locket"_

_" The trinket is a protection stone, it will help you to trap the black spirit, use the box, seal the spirit inside it"_

_"Right, this is freaking nuts, how can a bloody box trap a ghost?"_ Brendan drawled _"We should have just stuck with the ghost busters!"_

_"Bren! Stop it; none of this situation makes bloody sense does it? If I take off the locket, will it be able to get me again?"_

_"Yes, but the locket has got too many memories attached to it,so place the locket in the box with the spirit,once it's trapped"_

_"Right, can you now please switch off the bright light, I'd like to open my eyes again this millennium"_ Brendan snapped as Ste nudged him in the ribs.

The light disappeared and when they looked up so had the figure. They rubbed at their eyes and stood up again, looking around. They sloshed through the murky water to the staircase and wandered up the stairs. The wood was rotten and creaked as they moved up them.

There was a loud crack and Brendan's foot crashed through one of the steps causing him to fall heavy. The weight of his body couldn't be held up by the rotten wood and collapsed through as Brendan fell through the stairs and into a pool of black water underneath them. Ste was screaming holding onto the banister, trying to hold out a hand to him, but he couldn't without falling himself.

_"Brendan! Brendan?! Somebody help me!"_ Ste screamed as air bubbles popped up to the surface of the water but Brendan was no where to be seen. Ste took in a deep breath and dived into the water and swam down, but it was too black to see anything. He desperately moved his arms around trying to feel for Brendan. He quickly resurfaced for air, sobbing. _"Brendan,no,no"_ Ste took in another breath and dove further down, he felt around as much as he could, there was nothing.

* * *

Dennis was at work, he sat at his desk playing around with his pen, clicking it open and shut every few seconds, then putting it in his mouth and chewing on it before repeating the entire process again.

_"Will you, for the love of god, stop doing that?"_ Darren cried at Dennis who was bored at his desk too, throwing screwed up paper into the bin.

_"What? I am thinking!"_ Dennis snapped clicking faster to annoy Darren even more. _"That dream I had is proper bugging me"_ He added as Darren threw his legs off his desk and placed his head in his hands.

_"Well, it_ _was a traumatic time for you, yeah?_ _So you are bound to have bad dreams over it"_ Darren sympathised.

_"I know, but this one was different, like more real"_ Dennis explained gnawing on the pen.

_"Why don't you speak to Ste? He experienced it too after all; maybe you both could try and work it all out?"_ Jim had appeared with a tray full of tea and biscuits for them. He sat down at his desk and looked around the reception area and saw how quiet it was.

_"Nothing spooky ever happens here anymore, it's boring."_ Jim sighed.

_"Think we had enough spooky last year thank you very much"_ Darren added.

_"Yeah, but wouldn't it be exciting to have some more adventures?"_ The front door crashed open loudly as a young girl ran in panting. Jim stood up wide eyed at the state she was in and went to walk over to her. She held onto her chest and pointed to Jim trying to compose herself.

_"Are you...are you the..Ghost busters?"_ The girl asked trying to breathe steady.

_"Yes we are!"_ Jim cried happily _"How can we help, do you have a haunting?"_

_"A haunting? One way of putting it"_ The girl walked out of the office as Jim looked at the others incredulous, they all glanced back in curiosity and both stood up to join Jim.

The girl walked in with three other youngsters. Two of them dragged in a young lad who had his arms draped over their shoulders, his head was held down low, and his breathing was slow and raspy.

_"We were just curious! They looked inviting,and scary. It was only a dare,and a bit of fun,I swear it was! It was hiding and came at us from nowhere,we couldn't do anything for him."_

Jim walked slowly forward to the group of youngsters and took in a deep breath._"What came at you? Where have you been?"_

_"We don't know what its called but the gates were huge and we climbed them and..."_

Dennis pushed Jim and Darren to the side of him quickly and looked at them all,he was shaking and nervous. Dennis walked over to the boy and placed his fingers underneath his chin and slowly moved him up to face him. He gasped as he saw the boys face had black veins covering his face, pulsing through his cheeks, blackened blood.

The boy smiled and opened his eyes to Dennis, the red stare made him swallow hard and back off slightly. The boy laughed a deep and menacing chuckle that seeped through Dennis' bones making his face whiten with fear. The boy showed all his teeth and grinned tilting his head at Dennis.

_"What is it?!"_ Cried the girl. _"Please you have to help us, it told us to come here? Said you'd know why, and you could help, can you save my brother?"_ The girl clung onto Dennis' arm and momentarily shifted his gaze to hers.

_"There's only one person who can help you"_ Dennis turned to the others_ "We need to find Ste"_

Darren and Jim covered their faces in disbelief, they couldn't believe it was back again, that evil spirit that they'd trapped a year ago. Darren ran to Dennis' side and held his arm protectively.

_"Don't let it get you again!"_ He cried gripping on a little to hard making Dennis whimper and shake off the hold

_"It doesn't want me! It never has done, it wants Ste, it told me enough times, he just couldn't find him so stayed in me till it had, then you know the rest, we trapped it!"  
_  
Dennis grabbed hold of the girl's arms shaking her viciously _"Did you open the gates? Why, why did you open them!"_The girl stated to get hysterical crying so Dennis loosened his grip holding out a gentle hand to her and apologising.

_"It had my brother, I need to save him, we had no choice!"_ The girl fell to her knees sobbing.

Dennis rounded on the boy as he continued to grin eyes shining redder and chuckling._ "What do you want?"_

_"You know who I want"_ The boy started to shake and jolt as he came back,his face changed to normal and he looked at Dennis.

_"Oh god, you have had this inside you too?"_

_"Yes, I have"_ Dennis nodded rubbing his temple.

_"The terrible images it shows me, I can't...I can't stand them!"_the boy pleaded.

_"I know, we will try and help you, just fight it, fight it with everything you have inside you OK?"_ Dennis held a firm hand to him and turned back to Darren and Jim. Their eyes and mouths were wide and their faces drained of any colour walked over and huddled them together.

_"Where does Ste live?"_ Dennis asked the others.

_"Flat in Hollyoaks, he lives with Brendan there"_ Jim spoke looking at Darren.

_"Nate and Cheryl have a flat in the village too"_ Darren added.

_"Right, we split up, Jim you go to Ste's flat, Darren and I will try Nate and Cheryl."_

_"What about the boy?"_ Darren asked

_"We need to get him to sleep and back to the house"_ Dennis cried as the others looked scared.

_"Not again, why did I get up this morning?"_ Darren sobs as Jim pats him on the back.

They all sit down with the boys sister and try and explain what's going on without sounding like complete Muppets, unfortunately she does think that, so they just cut to the chase. They tell her to give her brother a strong dose of a sleeping aid they know works and then they will drive back to the house. They all agree Dennis will accompany them there so just Darren visits Cheryl and Nate instead.

* * *

Cheryl and Nates

They are sat down to a lovely lunch when a loud frenzied hammering goes on their flat door making them jump with fright. Nate is angered by the ferocity of it and barges over opening it ready to give all kinds of abuse, that is until he sees Darren and his face drops. Not because he doesn't like Darren far from it, they had shared a strange past, and that was why his face fell. He gestured him in and Cheryl stood up and instantly worried.

_"Hi guys, um, Nate, any chance I could have a word?"_ Darren gestured to the door.

_"Hang on, whatever ye need to say to him ye can say to me"_ Cheryl walked over folding her arms tightly.

Nate widened his eyes at Darren._"Sorry mate, but this is important. I need to find Ste, its back."_

_"What's back?"_ Cheryl asked glancing between them both.

_"Please tell me this is all an elaborate joke, or at the very least I am dreaming"_ Nate cried

_"Neither mate, the swirly thing has possessed a young lad, he needs our help, we need Ste's help"_

_"The swirly thing? IT'S BACK! What is going on, Nate?"_

_"Babe I am sorry, that time a year ago when we went missing? We went to the house again, the swirly thing had possessed Dennis, and we trapped it. At least we DID bloody trap it"_ Nate sat down hard on the sofa and covered his face with his hands.

_"OH well this is just fabulous,thanks for lying to me Nate! And as for Ste,have you checked his flat?" _Cheryl threw her hands in the air

_"Jim went, he called me before I got here they ain't home, we think they may have gone to the house"_

_"What? Why? And without telling us?"_ Nate got up and grabbed his keys _"Come on, I'm driving, we'll pick up Jim on the way"_ Nate looked at a wide eyed Cheryl _"Are you coming with us? I am not leaving them up there alone, you know what that place is like"_

_"Yes i do know and that's why I am scared for ye! I can't wait here worrying can I? Come on, lets go"_ Cheryl grabbed her bag and they all left in Cheryl's car, they picked up Jim at Ste's flat and made there way back to the house. Dennis had called Jim and told him they were nearly at the house, and they'd drive up to it and wait for them.

* * *

Brendan was drowning, he fell into the black water when the stairs had given way to his weight now that the water had rotted them to the core. He kicked his legs and pushed his arms up in a desperate attempt to get back to the surface. His last thoughts were of Steven before he'd blacked out.

Brendan found himself once again walking towards the lake, he was confused. Was this another dream? Was it Déjà vu? He has no idea, he continued until he reached the side of the lake. It was different this time though. The water had completely drained, nothing but the wet bed of the bottom stared back at him. It was a murky black stained lake bed, with countless dead fish lying around; some were still flapping about, gasping for water as they drowned in the air.

Brendan looked inside the sodden lake bed and saw an old bike some tires, even the remains of a wooden boat lay there. The gruesome discovery of the bones though he wasn't expecting. It twisted at his insides, and it felt so real the emotion he felt in his stomach, he thought it couldn't be a dream then.

He realised he wasn't alone any more as the figure they'd seen earlier was with him, except he was stood in the lake bed staring at the remains. Brendan watched him looking, he crouched down and placed his head in his hands and started to sob.

_"It was an accident!"_ He screamed looking at Brendan _"I tried, I swam and tried to save her, but it was too late"_

Brendan shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to him, he was obviously in anguish. He was talking though, so Brendan spoke.

_"Why did ye try and hurt my Steven? He told me what ye did."_ Brendan clenched his fists tighter as the man looked up to him.

_"I was trying to show him where my daughter lay"_ The man spoke _"She is here, look, I drained the water to find her"_

_"Ye drained the water? So you flooded the house, and nearly bloody drowned us all!"  
_  
_"You are all protected, my daughter and my wife have done nothing but look after you all!" _The man shouted back

_"Erm, ye think scaring us half to death, throwing furniture around and strangling Nate, Cheryl in the bath..."_

_"That's not us! That's the dark spirit, it's been terrorising this place a long time, it feeds off souls, and it wants your Steven"_

_"I fucking wish people would stop saying that! As If I will stand by and let that happen,lay down my life for him" _Brendan paced up and down the embankment

_"Looks like you already are doing" _The figure started to walk towards Brendan _"You do realise you're drowning in the water, don't you?"_

_"What? No that's...that's impossible am here talking to ye"_

_"No, you have fallen unconscious"_ The man walked up to the side and held out a hand to Brendan_ "let me up, please?"_

Brendan looked uneasy, and glanced at the man's hand.

_"I want to help you, please help me up?"_

Brendan sighed and grabbed the man's hand which felt so real it made him gasp in shock. He gabbed hold and Brendan pulled back not believing how heavy he was.

_"How, can I touch ye? I thought ye were ye know..."_

_"Dead? Yeah I know, sub conscious though isn't it?"_ The man put his hands on his hips and looked at Brendan _"Nice tashe by the way"_

_"Ha yeah, yeah ye too_" Brendan chuckled and shook his head, he must have taken some of Ste's happy pills, was the only explanation for this weirdness._ "If I die, what's it like?"_ Brendan looked worried all of a sudden, he kept thinking of Steven, he knew he'd be heart broken, Brendan didn't want to leave him alone in the world, and they were each others world after all.

_"For me? It's hell, because I am stuck in limbo, I want to be where my daughter is, and she is there"_ The man points to the lake bed.

_"No, she's not, I mean her remains are, but her soul is free, she has helped me and Steven many times"_ Brendan places a hand on his shoulder and shudders feeling the mans body. _"Maybe I can reunite you both? I could ask her to come, she will for Steven"_

_"Really? You will help me find her?"_

_"Ye I will, think there's been too much sadness here" _Brendan sighed

_"I will help you, you are drowning Brendan, you will die if I don't help"_

_"Please help me, I can't leave Steven, he is everything to me, we need to get married, spend our lives together"_ Brendan finds himself pleading now as he begins to get really scared.

_"I will, I am there with you in the water, you can open your eyes but don't breathe"  
_

* * *

Ste is frantic he keeps diving deep into the water; he won't give up on Brendan, never. His body is limp and he's struggling to breathe properly. His arms ache and doesn't know if he will be able to make it to the surface much longer, but he doesn't even care.

Ste screams and takes in another long breath and dives. He looks around again, and its so dark,it makes him frustrated, he swims lower and lower, then he sees something in the water, it's the figure he saw earlier, the man. He is swimming towards him fast so Ste backtracks but the man grabs his leg.

Ste kicks out until the man shows him; he has Brendan in his other hand, by his wrist. Ste dives down and grabs hold too and they both swim up together with Brendan. Ste is crying in the water which feels crazy to him, but he feels them despite being in the water and then they surface, he holds Brendan under his chin out of the water, he can see he's unconscious but has no energy left. Ste sobs kissing Brendan on the lips and willing him to open his eyes.

Then Dennis is there, he is stood in the doorway with a load of other people and he's looking at the stairway collapsed, and at Ste desperately trying to get out of the water where the stairs used to be.

Ste screams at him and he blinks out of his stare and rushes over to them, and Ste tells him to get Brendan first, and he does. Drags him on the floor and thumps hard on his chest and places his ear to his mouth, nothing.

_"Don't stop!"_ Ste shouts as he uses the last of his strength to launch himself out of the water and crawls over to Brendan. Dennis starts compressions as Ste breathes his shaky breath into his mouth. Brendan doesn't move and Dennis is looking at Ste and its one of those looks, and Ste hates him for it, he won't stop, ever he thinks to himself.

_"Keep going! Dennis please,I won't give up"_ Ste has tears rolling down his eyes. He breathes into brendans mouth again and whispers in his ear.

_"Hey you,what do you think you're playing at?"_

_'Breathes'_

_"Stop enjoying yourself up there and get back down here to me"_

_'Breathes'  
_  
_"You promised me we'd marry, remember?"_

_'Breathes'_

_"Bren, baby, please, I can't do this without you"_

_"AW, look at this, excuse me if I don't cry"_ The boy that has the entity in it has woken up, and seen Ste trying to wake Brendan. Ste looks up and sees the blackened veins and deep red eyes and shakes his head.

_"NO! You won't take him from me!"_ Ste panics he has to save Brendan but now the dark spirit has found him again.

_"Dennis you got to help me"_ Ste breathes more breaths into Brendan but he just wont wake up, wont take a breath for him and he's lost now, what has he left to live for if it's without him, without him he is nothing.

Ste looks at Brendan and whispers _I love you_, goes to stand up ready to give himself over to the stupid swirly thing, until he feels a hand grab his wrist. Ste gasps and looks down at Brendan, his eyes are closed but his hand is gripping over his wrist.

_"Bren..?"_

Brendan opens his eyes and gasps loudly coughing up a lung full of black water and he struggles as Ste holds him up and squeezes him so tight, he thinks he'll never breath again so has to try and move him.

_"Can't breathe baby, come on let go"_ Ste smiles and lets go albeit slowly.

Brendan looks around and sees the eyes and blackened face and freaks out jumping to his feet.

_"No fucking chance! Ye ain't having him"_ Brendan holds Ste possessively behind him and stretches his hand out.

_"Really? You think you can stop me? STOP ME?!"_

Brendan turns to Ste then Dennis _"Since when does it speak?"_

_"Dunno,it just did, came into the office and spoke, weird eh?"_ Dennis nodded

_"Maybe it found a way to control the vocal chords?"_ Ste suggested as Dennis shrugged

_"Yeah, sounds plausible"_

_"ENOUGH!"_ The boy jolted forward arms out stretched.

* * *

At the gates Nate parked up and shook his head. They all looked at each other and Nate drove up past Brendan's car and up to the house. They see the van next to the house and the door wide open. They watch blackened water pools out of the doorway, and the bottom half of the door is missing.

Cheryl looks on in shock, but Nate and Darren ain't all that surprised, they knew the house had been flooding the last time. Cheryl noticed how calm they were and it shocked her, she grabbed hold of Nate's hand as he smiled squeezing her hand.

They walked into the house and what was a mess, the house soaked through, the stairs completely destroyed, there was no way of getting back upstairs now. Cheryl saw her brother shielding Ste and Dennis at the side of them. A group of youngsters she's never met were franticly trying to hold back another boy. As they moved around to them their eyes widened as they saw why the boy was snarling and screeching at them. The entity was back.

_"What is this? Ghost buster's reunion?"_ Nate cried looking around the room in shock.

Brendan looked over at him and Cheryl._"Guys ye should leave, this isn't going to be pretty."_ Brendan felt something cold wrap over his head, a flicker of gold shone in his eyes,he blinked confused as Ste walked out from behind him and ran over to the boy, he placed his hand over his chest and closed his eyes.

The spirit drained out of the boy and back into Ste again quick as a flash. Ste still had his eyes closed and shuddered. Brendan rushed over to him and grabbed his arm but Ste hit out his hand and his nails swiped across Brendan's face bringing him down to the floor. The face of Ste had once again changed, blackened veins practically popped through his face and arms and eyes glowed.

The group of youngsters grabbed each other and ran, they didn't look back at the house as they tripped over each other racing down the driveway and out through the gates. Back at the house Brendan stood up and ran out of the house. The others looked on in disbelief when he did, and they all stood looking at Ste he was grinning, and pacing up and down.

_"Ste?"_ Cheryl gasped walking over to him, she held out her hand to his face and he sneered loudly at her, she flinched backwards. _"Get out of him! Leave Ste alone!"_ She cried as Ste just stared shaking his head at her.

_"Where the hell did Brendan go?"_ Dennis cried_ "He almost died right here in front of us and now when things get a little hairy, he bloody runs off?"_ Dennis cried incredulous_."Ste, I know you can hear me, fight it, and come on"_ Dennis looked into Ste's eyes. He knew what Ste was experiencing, the horror of those images, the fight needed to get back the control.

_"Brendan nearly died? Why are we back here again? It's the pit of Hell I tell ye!"_ Cheryl began to get hysterical so Nate tried to calm her.

Ste ran off through the house into the grounds, they all quickly gave chase except for Cheryl who opted to stay behind in case Brendan returned. Ste ran into the maze as Nate Darren Jim and Dennis all stood at the entrance looking at each other.

_"Ok, this maze is scary; if we split up we can't be alone"_ Nate warned as they all looked at each other.

_"Darren and Dennis you two go that way, Jim you're with me, yell if you find Ste"_ They all nodded in agreement and entered the maze.

* * *

Brendan had left Ste; he was rushing down the driveway and all he could think was he'd left him in the house possessed by that evil spirit. He was running when he felt something ping against his cross, Brendan slowed down and reached for the locket around his neck. He gasped and looked back up the driveway. Ste had given Brendan his only protection; he grasped hard at the locket and growled loud. He carried on running though; he needed to get to the car.

He ran out of the gates and tried to open the car, his hands were shaking so much, was in a right mess. Brendan put a hand out on the car and used it to steady himself. He felt so dizzy now, bright lights peppered in his vision as he tried to gain some composure. Brendan felt the use of his legs leave him as he slid down the car and crashed to the floor in a heap. He could barely breathe let alone think straight.

The little girl was there again, she smiled at Brendan; her aura shone beautiful white around her. This time though she wasn't alone, her mother and father stood side by side with her now, and she looked happy. The man knelt down to him and smiled too, didn't say anything, but Brendan knew he was thanking him.

The little girl walked over to Brendan and pointed to her locket; he grabbed hold of it and looked at her. _"Ste gave it to me, as protection, but now it has him again"_ Brendan sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
The little girl saddened too and nodded, she then pointed to the car.

_"The box? Is that what you are telling me?"_ Brendan asked wiping his eyes.

The girl nodded again pointing to the car. Brendan mustered some energy and opened the car; retrieved the box and kneeled down with it. The girl pointed again to the box, so Brendan opened it. He took out the diary and looked at her, but she shook her head, he took out the trinket and she nodded and looked to her mother. The woman stroked over her hair and nodded.

_"You must trap it, with that, enclose it within the box with it, then close it, forever"_

_"How? It's inside Steven!"_ Brendan cried shaking the trinket at them

_"He may not survive, the spirit has a hold of him again, and it wont let go so easily this time"_

_"God, I can't believe all this, what do I do?"_ Brendan asked, but they just looked at each other._ "Hey?"_ Brendan clicked his fingers at them _"What do I do?"_

_"I already told you, use the trinket, and it will lure the spirit away" _The woman repeated herself_  
_  
_"How? How will it do that?" _Brendan gestured his arms up with the trinket in his hand

_"It has a soul inside it, a trapped soul, when you mess with dark magic there is always a price to pay"_

_"Oh, so the reason you are all here...is because you cannot pass over without a soul?_ Brendan asked scratching his head. _"Ye know I am still hoping I will wake up in a minute next to Steven's warm body, happy"_ Brendan sighed as they all smiled at him.

_"We have found each other now, so that's all that matters go and save him, the longer he stays inside him the more it will hold on"_

The little girl looked at Brendan and smiled, pointed up the driveway and looked back at Brendan. She said something to her mother and she smiled and nodded.

_"My daughter wants you to pass on a message to Steven, she says if he ever needs her to just ask, she is his guardian angel now"_

_"Really? That's amazing"_ Brendan looked at the little girl _"Thank you, for looking after him, I will let him know"  
_  
Brendan took the trinket and tied it around his neck and carried the box under his arm, he took a deep breath and ran back up to the house, behind him the ghost family held hands and disappeared.

* * *

Back inside the maze Ste was fighting an internal battle, the images the spirit showed him were gruesome, it only did it to taunt him, and he pushed hard to try and gain control of his body again.

It showed the same image over and over, Brendan dying in his arms back at the house, him trying to save him and each time he couldn't. It loved to do this, bring every fear of Ste's into his vision crushing his spirit so eventually he would just give up fighting and the spirit would gain complete control and live through Ste like a shell.

Nate and Jim could hear a rustling, so they followed the noise, it turned out to be a stupid rabbit, but Jim thought it was sweet and picked it up. He didn't see Ste behind, neither of them did, Ste grinned and brought down the large wooden log crashing over Jim as he slumped on the floor swinging again at Nate knocking him out as the wood crushed against his face.

They led there covered in blood, as Ste smiled and turned quickly when he heard a twig snap behind him, and walked away leaving Jim and Nate bleeding from their wounds. The white rabbit hopped away, its fur now brushed with a blood red stain.

Darren and Dennis were walking around feeling nervous, it didn't help maters when they kept walking into dead ends, and then arguing with each other that they took the wrong turn. Little did they realise every turn they took was leading them back to Ste and the large now blood and flesh covered piece of wood he held in his hands.

Inside Ste was still fighting to get a grip of his body, he had seen what happened to Nate and Jim and he couldn't stop it, he hurt them so badly but it wasn't his falt. So when he was creeping up behind Darren his heart sank, he couldn't stop it,the worst part was watching Darren's eyes and the terrified look he gave before the dull thump of the wood knocked him to the ground.

Dennis jumped on his back though and wrestled with him, scratching at his face and pulling his hair, and boy it hurt, but Ste was glad, glad Dennis was trying to stop him. Dennis managed to get the piece of wood in his hands and Ste saw the ground as it flew towards him at great speed and then nothing.

Dennis ran to Darren and lifted him up he stroked at his hair and called him every daft name under the sun, and that if he didn't wake up he would be a complete numpty. Darren did wake eventually, and he laughed with Dennis, and they hugged. Dennis brought Darren to his feet and they both looked at Ste and his bleeding head.

They both helped to lift him up limp over their shoulders, and carried him as quick as they could out of the maze. After what seemed a lifetime of dead ends the air was now a deep shade of blue when they walked out of the exit. They dragged Ste over to the front door as Brendan came running up to them gasping for breath. He took one look at Ste, and Darren both covered in blood, he decided there and then, he didn't want to know.

Cheryl was sat on the sofa as they brought Ste in and lay him down on the other sofa; she rushed over to Brendan and hugged him close. Brendan kissed her on her head and asked them all to leave.

_"I am not leaving ye Bren!"_ Cheryl cried _"It's inside Ste, he could hurt ye again"_ Cheryl cried lightly touching across the nasty cut Ste had given him

_"I won't leave Steven, I know what I have to do, I need ye to go into the kitchen and find all the oil ye can find, then we need to mix it with the water on the carpet and if there's enough,in the water where the stairs were."_

_"OK, OK I will look for ye, just be careful."_Cheryl cried

_"Guys, please help her, any oil OK?_" Dennis and Darren nodded and went into the kitchen

Brendan sat down next to Ste and stroked his hands through his hair, it was covered in blood and he winced seeing it. He pulled up the coffee table to next to Ste and placed the golden box on it, opened it up and removed the hair and diary, putting them into his inside pocket.

He removed the oval trinket and placed it inside, he thumbed over the stone in the middle, and thought to himself he was actually losing the plot, but he had to believe.  
The others came out of the kitchen with more oil than he expected, they spread it around the carpet and on the furniture,pouring what was left into the water. They hoped it would work.

Dennis gave Brendan a packet of matches from the van and they all left the house. Outside they all realised Nate and Jim were still missing. The three of them all went into the maze together to find them. Brendan took off the locket and held it in his hand, and spoke to Ste. He was still unconscious,he whispered in his ear.

_"When this is over, I am going to propose to ye, I am going to get down on one knee and ask ye to spend the rest of your life by my side, I need ye to wake up Steven"_ Brendan saw a flicker in Ste's eyes and some movement he grasped hold of the locket and hid behind the sofa and waited.

Ste began to stir; he moaned and writhed on the sofa. Ste then sat up, and gasped; he felt the entity inside him jolt and made him turn towards the box. Ste felt an incredible pull, something inside the box was pulling him, and he could feel the spirit wanted whatever was in it.

Ste stood up and looked inside at the trinket he lurched forward and placed his hands either side of the box. His body spasmed and he screamed as he fought against the pull, and instead tried to gain control of himself. His hand moved shakily towards the golden oval trinket and as he touched it his eyes closed as the black spirit moved out of Ste leaving him fitting on the floor.

Brendan watched as the swirly black mass wailed and screeched loudly over the box, it was trying to get inside it, inside the box where the soul was hidden. Brendan rushed to Ste and wrapped the locket around his neck and grabbed the trinket out of the box and held it out to the spirit.

_"Come on, come and get it"_ Brendan taunted the spirit he launched towards Brendan as he held the golden trinket in his hands and closed his eyes, it passed through and knocked Brendan onto the floor.

Ste stopped shaking and opened his eyes, he gasped and felt his face, it had gone. He got up and looked around seeing Brendan on the floor and in his hand was the golden trinket. He gabbed it and placed it in the box, along with the locket and closed the box, he locked it with the key. Ste moved back to Brendan and lifted his head, he was still breathing and Ste placed a soft kiss on his lips awakening him.

_"Steven?"_

_"Hey you"_ Ste smiled as Brendan placed his palm over his cheek.

_"Is it over?"_ Brendan asked looking at the box; he searched for the trinket frantically; Ste stopped him with a gentle hand. _"It's in the box, I locked it, and it's inside the gold oval piece isn't it?"_ Ste sighed smiling.

_"How did ye know?"_ Brendan asked getting up to his feet, his clothes now soaked through with oil.

_"I felt it, when I woke the swirly thing wanted the soul trapped within it"_ Ste looked at the box then back at Brendan. We have to destroy the house and bury the box with it. Brendan reached into his pocket and found the hair and diary. _"These too, I think we should destroy everything"_

They placed the box into an oil covered curtain and put it on the sofa, Brendan took the packet of matches and struck a flame, they watched it flicker before throwing it on the carpet, as they had hoped the oil helped the fire to spread quickly as they walked out of the house and closed the door. As it started to burn they saw Cheryl Dennis and Darren carrying Nate and Jim, they were covered in blood and Ste instantly knew why. He ran over to them.

_"Are they..are they OK?"_ Ste asked feeling dreadful at what he had done.

_"Yes they are, just badly injured so we need to get them to hospital."_ Cheryl spoke and placed a hand on Ste's shoulder. _"It's OK love, we all know it wasn't your fault,it's gone now, forever?"  
_  
Ste looked back at the house which was burning more proficiently now._"Yes, I think we can now rest easy."_ As they were walking past the house began to collapse in on itself, the weight of the water that had flooded it had caused irrevocable damage, the fire and oil helped it along, allowing the fire to burn despite the water, for a while at least.

Brendan and Ste watched as the others left to go to the hospital, and stood watching the house get destroyed, burying with it the trapped malignant entity.  
They waited till the house was a crumbled mess on the ground, before they linked arms around each other close and walked down the driveway.

Just before the remains of the house were out of view they looked back, the man, woman and little girl were all stood together holding hands, they smiled and waved goodbye to them. Brendan and Ste both waved back and left through the iron gates. They tied around the chain, and secured it with a new lock. They got into their car and drove home.

* * *

6 months later.

Brendan and Cheryl sold the land to a developer who destroyed the remainder of the house and maze and the site is now under a new development. Ste never had nightmares again about the black spirit, and neither did Dennis. They all remained firm friends with the Ghost busters and regularly pranked called them up with daft quotes from the movie. Jim wasn't pleased.

Cheryl and Nate are still blissfully happy together, and Cheryl still gets hysterical over things like spiders and gusts of wind.

Brendan and Ste got married; Brendan got on one knee and proposed just like he'd promised. They had an amazing wedding and the greatest wedding night ever, which to this day they still insist on celebrating on a daily basis. They honeymooned in Dublin,and are still head over heels in love.

* * *

Please review? xx

I hope you liked this last chapter. I thought I'd add a couple of spooky facts about this story.  
*In one of the chapters, Cheryl experiences a girl skipping down the stairs towards her. This is in fact what happened to me, the day after my mum passed away.(As a little girl she used to skip on the stairs) I was 14 years old at the time, and my mate witnessed it too. True story.  
*While writing this story, my laptop would continuously crash, and the chapter would erase itself from the word programme. I had to save it to email every few paragraphs so I wouldn't lose it. I have never experienced that with my other fics.  
Sleep well xx


End file.
